Vivre Devenir Être Tome II - Le Combat Des Puissances Ancestrales
by PassionDeLune
Summary: (Arrêté, résumé de la fin publié), Suite du Tome 1 (terminé, publié). Guerre contre Voldemort, Ordre&Armée du Phoenix ; Intrigue complexe, Action, Aventure, Moments durs, Romance, Slash. Harry/Drago ; Personnages majeurs et récurrents tirés des principaux des livres, parmi les quatre Maisons, l'Ordre, les Mangemorts, et personnages originaux.
1. Introduction

**Vivre. Devenir. Être.**  
><strong>Tome I : Harry James Darren Potter Prince (terminé)<strong>  
><strong>Tome II : Le Combat Des Puissances Ancestrales (en cours)<strong>

.

.

**Contexte :**  
>Suite du Tome I.<br>Sixième année de la génération d'Harry à Poudlard. Aventure, Action, Romance.  
>Intrigue générale complexe. Grand combat contre Voldemort, et combat contre Ombrage.<br>Questions philosophiques, morales, intellectuelles ; Références culturelles ; Travail attentif de l'histoire dès le départ.

**Construction :**  
>Deux tomes: un terminé, l'autre en cours d'écriture.<br>Premier tome (terminé, publié) divisé en quatre parties, chacune constituée d'un certain nombre de chapitres.  
>Second tome (en cours) divisé (pour l'instant) en trois parties, même principe que pour le premier tome.<p>

**Personnages :**  
>Harry Potter - Drago Malefoy<br>Ron Weasley - Hermione Granger - Neville Londubat - Luna Lovegood - Ginny Weasley - Théodore Nott - Blaise Zabini  
>Severus Rogue - Lord Voldemort - Couples Lestrange et Malefoy<br>Sirius Black - Remus Lupin - Famille Weasley - Professeurs - Ordre du Phénix - Autres élèves de la génération d'Harry - Autres élèves de Poudlard - Mangemorts  
>&amp; Personnages originaux<p>

**Avertissements :**  
>Couples et relations hétérosexuelles et homosexuelles<br>Quelques scènes plus ou moins sexuelles, ponctuelles  
>Scènes et moments de violence et difficiles, en particulier dans la seconde moitié de l'histoire<p>

.

**Mot de l'auteur :**

Voici le second tome. Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le premier, et qui suivent encore, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous aurez envie de lire jusqu'à la fin !

Cette histoire a été commencée le 27 juin 2011. Après avoir terminé le premier tome, j'ai décidé de retravailler l'ensemble, pour corriger surtout les premiers chapitres et le style, mais aussi les détails et parfois incohérences de l'ensemble.

Vous trouverez à chaque chapitre :  
>Au début : le résumé du chapitre précédent, et les dates du chapitres<br>A la fin : l'explication du titre, des remarques sur le chapitre (sens, intentions, explications), des questions pour amener le chapitre suivant, le relevé des références contenue dans le chapitre, et une annonce du chapitre suivant.

Vos remarques, critiques, et commentaires sont les bienvenus, et seront toujours appréciés ! Je vous en remercie par avance.

Merci encore, à tous les anciens et tous les nouveaux, et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

_._

_._

.

_"La Guerre des Âges Sombres laissera la Magie des Ténèbres vaincue une fois de plus et affaiblie. Plusieurs siècles passeront avant qu'elle n'attaque à nouveau, mais cette attente la rendra plus puissante. _

_Son Champion n'aura pas d'égal dans l'Histoire, et le Pouvoir d'Amour devra déployer toute sa puissance pour donner naissance à un adversaire digne de vaincre à nouveau._

_Le dernier combat des puissances ancestrales aura lieu aux dernières années du monde tel que l'humanité l'aura connu. _

_Car le Prince parmi les Princes s'éveillera, et ceux qui partageront son sang s'éveilleront autour de lui. _

_Et entouré de ses semblables et de ceux qu'il aimera, il changera les cours de l'histoire, et son Choix bouleversera l'univers. _

_Ce sera l'aube d'une nouvelle ère, et d'une nouvelle humanité, libérée de la Magie des Ténèbres. _

_Et son succès résidera au plus profond de lui. _

_Il vaincra, et un monde nouveau naîtra des cendres de celui qui sera enfin terminé."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

***JKRowling***

Bienvenue et bon retour sur cette histoire ! Je vous remercie tous.

Je publierai sur une fréquence d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, sauf exceptions. N'ayant pas terminé d'écrire et étant également occupée à côté, je m'excuse par avance pour les inconvénients et attentes qui pourront peut-être se produire.

Je vous délivre, avant de vous dévoiler le premier chapitre du second tome, le résumé des informations sur l'intrigue, et le résumé du dernier chapitre du tome I, pour vous aider à vous souvenir des différents éléments. Le premier chapitre du tome II servira également de rappel de l'histoire du tome I.

Avec à nouveau un grand merci, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et espère que vous apprécierez et aimerez jusqu'au bout !

_Enjoy!_

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

*** Résumé des informations sur l'intrigue ***

**.**

_PREMIERE PARTIE_

Voldemort cherche à devenir immortel et surpuissant grâce à un Rituel magique. Ce Rituel peut aller dans son sens, mais aussi être utilisé pour le vaincre à jamais. Il s'agit d'un Rituel créé par les Fondateurs de Poudlard dans le but premier de vaincre les menaces de magie noire. Il peut être renversé pour renforcer lesdites menaces. Le Rituel a besoin de phrases, d'objets, et des quatre héritiers des Fondateurs. Il génère une immense force magique et la dirige sur le destinataire, pour l'emplir ou le vaincre selon le sens du Rituel. Les Héritiers sont désignés parmi les descendants des Fondateurs.

Ils sont caractérisés par des qualités ou traits qui aident à les retrouver : Gryffondor : courage, amitié, loyauté – Poufsouffle : innocence, pureté – Serdaigle : sagesse différente, forme de folie – Serpentard : savoirs, connaissance, expé Héritiers peuvent être influencés dans un sens ou dans l'autre, et participent à déterminer quel version du Rituel va être faite. J

usqu'au dernier moment, ils peuvent passer de l'autre côté, le sens du Rituel peut être inversé, et tout peut basculer. En revanche, si les quatre Héritiers sont liés ensembles d'un côté, ils ne peuvent plus être influencés dans l'autre sens. Les Héritiers se lient à une personne qui représente un camp : Voldemort, ou Harry (on ne sait pas pourquoi Harry en particulier).

Le lien se fait en trois étapes : un premier contact par le regard, puis un évènement spécifique à chaque héritiers, enfin une dernière étape inconnue. La personne opposée peut reprendre les héritiers jusqu'au dernier moment en imposant le premier regard, et en établissant directement la dernière étape s'il n'a pas le temps de faire la deuxième, au risque de perdre de la puissance.

L'héritière de Poufsouffle est Caitlin Maitena, elle est liée à Harry par les deux premières étapes : le lien a évolué lorsqu'Harry a sauté avec elle d'un toit en la protégeant pour lui sauver la vie.  
>L'héritière de Serdaigle est Luna Lovegood, elle est liée à Harry par la première étape seulement.<br>L'héritier de Gryffondor est Neville Londubat, il est lié à Harry par la première étape seulement.  
>L'héritier de Serpentard est inconnu, seul Dumbledore semble savoir qui il est, et il semblerait qu'il soit plus âgé, sage, avec de l'expérience, et des connaissances.<p>

Le chemin qui mène au Rituel et au sens qu'il finira par avoir est en réalité un grand combat entre les deux grandes puissances ancestrales qui régissent le monde et la magie, et s'affrontent depuis des millénaires. Ces deux grandes puissances sont la Potestas Amoris, le Pouvoir d'Amour, et la Magica Tenebris, la Magie des Ténèbres.

.

_._

_DEUXIEME PARTIE_

Harry est le seul qui pourra vaincre Voldemort. Ils sont tous les deux les Champions des deux grandes puissances ancestrales, et devront s'affronter. C'est pour cela qu'Harry peut influencer les héritiers, pour cela qu'un lien plus fort existe entre Drago et lui, pour cela que Voldemort cherche à le tuer.

Harry est le Dux et Princeps (Guide et Prince), et Drago est son Imperator et Socius (Général en chef et Compagnon), pour le Pouvoir d'Amour ; pour la Magie des Ténèbres, il s'agit de Voldemort en tant que Rex (Roi), et de son Primus Servus (Premier Serviteur), dont l'identité est inconnue.

Derrière eux, on trouve les Amari (Ceux qui sont Aimés) pour Harry, qui seront liés à lui dans la liberté de le faire et par l'amour, et les Imprissi (Ceux qui sont Marqués) pour Voldemort, c'est-à-dire les Mangemorts, qui sont liés à lui par la force et dans la douleur.

Dans le Rituel des Fondateurs, il y a un autre rôle : celui de Catalyseur. Le Catalyseur est là pour réceptionner la puissance magique générée par le Rituel, afin de l'envoyer sur son destinataire, avec la volonté exprimée par le sens déterminé par le Rituel. Il ne peut habituellement pas influencer ce sens lui-même. Mais c'est Harry qui a cet autre statut.

C'est un rôle habituellement, normalement, neutre. Mais désormais, la balance est déséquilibrée, et Harry en tant que Champion opposé et Catalyseur en même temps, est définitivement le seul qui puisse réussir contre Voldemort et la Magie des Ténèbres. Il semble qu'Harry ait un certain pouvoir sur ceux avec lesquels il est lié, comme s'il pouvait leur imposer sa volonté (quelques exemples avec Drago, son Compagnon, et avec Neville, l'un des héritiers avec lequel il a déjà créé un premier lien).

.

_._

_TROISIEME PARTIE_

Les Amari seront liés à Harry en passant par un Choix. Ce Choix leur sera complètement libre et ils pourront le refuser sans avoir peur des conséquences. Mais le Lien des Amari ne se déclenchera pas tant que le Prince et le Compagnon, Harry et Drago, ne seront pas complètement unis, c'est-à-dire tant qu'ils n'auront pas fait l'amour.

Harry est le Champion du Pouvoir d'Amour, toutefois, il est constamment tenté par le pouvoir absolu que peut lui apporter la magie noire, c'est-à-dire la Magie des Ténèbres. Mais étant qui il est, et justement étant empli du Pouvoir d'Amour, il ne le supporte pas, physiquement et moralement. Tout comme Voldemort ne supporte pas les manifestations d'amour, du Pouvoir d'Amour.

Il faut différencier Harry en tant que Princeps, et Harry fils de Severus fils d'Eileen Prince : que son nom de famille soit aussi son nom de Champion du Pouvoir d'Amour est une coïncidence voulue, mais ce n'est pas la même chose.

La présence d'Harry auprès de l'héritage de la grande lignée des Prince semble réveiller quelque chose : un bouclier relatant par vignettes des épisodes de la famille dans l'histoire révèle une nouvelle inscription, qui permet d'éveiller la grande stèle au centre de la salle, stèle qui comporte des pierres de pouvoir. Pour le moment, rien de plus n'est dévoilé, mais tous sont certains que cela aura une importance.

_._

_._

_QUATRIEME PARTIE_

Lorsque Harry et Drago, le Princeps et le Socius, font l'amour pour la première fois, leur Lien se complète, et les Amari peuvent commencer de se former. En Harry se réveille l'Attraction, une pulsion qui l'attire vers de potentiels Amari, animée par le Pouvoir d'Amour, qui choisit ces personnes. S'ensuit le processus du Choix : d'abord, les regards se croisent, pour créer le premier contact, ensuite il faut un contact physique, souvent une main sur l'épaule, et enfin, le Choix est offert. Ceux qui reçoivent peuvent accepter ou refuser sans craindre les conséquences. Les Amari peuvent communiquer par l'esprit, et s'aider magiquement les uns les autres.

Les Héritiers déjà liés à Harry font partie aussi de cette sphère mentale. Dumbledore offre des objets particuliers dans son testament, à différentes personnes : Harry reçoit le Vif d'Or de son premier match, Drago reçoit la baguette de Dumbledore, Ron reçoit le Déluminateur, Hermione la bibliothèque personnelle du sorcier, Neville l'épée de Gryffondor, Caitlin la coupe de Poufsouffle (pour le moment chez les Lestrange), Luna le diadème de Serdaigle (à retrouver), Cassiopeia le médaillon de Serpentard (à retrouver) et la mission de trouver cet héritier, et Severus une fiole d'antidote au venin de Nagini.

Les membres de la lignée Prince parviennent à retrouver le grimoire en utilisant cinq objets tirés du trésor familial et liés à la stèle : une épée (Harry), un poignard (Blaise), un bouclier (Elian), un collier (Lucy), et une bague (Arthur). Le grimoire est en partie déchiffré, permettant de lire les écritures de la stèle, et de débloquer les pierres. Ces pierres forment deux ensembles qui pourront être utiles dans le combat contre Voldemort. Un ensemble est lié à cinq forces de la nature (soleil, lune, astres, minéraux, cristaux), aux cinq objets (épée, poignard, bouclier, collier, bague) et aux cinq derniers membres de la famille Prince.

L'autre ensemble est de quatre pierres, liées aux éléments (feu, air, terre, eau). Il est mention de reliques et de personnes à la fois liées et opposées. On découvre plus tard qu'il s'agit des Reliques des Fondateurs (Epée de Gryffondor, Diadème de Serdaigle, Coupe de Poufsouffle, et Médaillon de Serpentard), mais le rapport avec l'héritage Prince n'est pas encore clair, ni pourquoi les personnes liées (les Héritiers sans doute) sont aussi opposées.

Les écritures de la stèle révèlent l'histoire de la lignée Prince depuis les origines, une histoire liée à celle des puissances ancestrales, et les écrits continuent ensuite jusqu'aux évènements contemporains. C'est alors qu'elles dévoilent que le Prince parmi les Prince s'éveillera et qu'il aura un choix à faire, qui sera primordial, et qui déterminera l'avenir du monde. .

.

_._

_._

_._

**Résumé du dernier chapitre du tome précédent**_**:**_

**Tome I. Chapitre 55. ****_Est-Ce La Fin Du Début…_**

_Du Mercredi matin 19 juin 1996 au Samedi matin 22 juin 1996_

Les membres référents de l'Armée du Phénix sont convoqués par McGonagall et Cassiopeia, qui leur donnent les objets spéciaux trouvés dans l'aventure, et qui seront utiles dans la guerre. Alors qu'ils retournent vaquer à leurs occupations, Harry subit une vision de Voldemort, première depuis un moment. Voldemort veut voir certains jeunes sorciers dans l'immédiat et ils s'y rendent : Darren, Drago, Théodore, Blaise, Daphné, Pansy, Adrian, et Joris.

Voldemort leur propose de devenir une nouvelle armée pour lui, une armée plus jeune, plus forte. Pour s'assurer de leur loyauté et engagement, chacun doit jeter un Doloris à son voisin. Harry refuse de lancer le sort sur Drago, alors Voldemort le fait lui-même. Puis il leur inflige à tous la Marque qu'il avait posée sur Darren, et les appelle : les Marqués. Tous les Amari ressentent les souffrances des leurs qui subissent Voldemort. Et lorsque ceux-ci reviennent au château, ils se retrouvent tous, et réalisent à quel point le Lien leur est important, leur apporte chaleur et réconfort, et à quel point ils sont heureux d'être liés les uns aux autres.

Tout Poudlard prépare le Bal, qui se déroule avec joie et enthousiasme. Tout le monde fait l'effort, car personne n'a envie de quitter l'école et de retrouver la réalité de la guerre. On y voit les couples devenus phares, et quelques nouveaux. Blaise et Su en sont un officiel ; malgré les apparences Théodore et Tracey n'en sont pas ; Lancelot est autorisé à venir et être le cavalier de Daphné ; Valentine, des Amari, se lie d'affection avec Gregory Goyle, qui s'ouvre un peu ; Luna est la cavalière de Vincent Crabbe, qui, de même, devient plus ouvert et agréable ; et Severus et Minerva dansent à nouveau plusieurs danses.

Le lendemain soir a lieu le banquet de fin d'année, avec les remises de Coupes (Gryffondor gagne la Coupe des Quatre Maisons !), et d'autres prix (Tournois et Aventure). Et tous festoient autant qu'ils le peuvent. Et le lendemain matin, tous rentrent chez eux.

Mais rien n'est terminé, et ils se retrouveront rapidement. Et quoi qu'il arrive, ils sont là les uns pour les autres, et ils resteront liés. _Pour le meilleur et pour le pire._

_Fin de la Quatrième Partie.  
><em>_**Fin du Tome I.**_

_._


	2. Chapter 1 - Ou Le Début De La Fin ?

***JKRowling***

Bienvenue, bon retour, et bonne lecture !

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** du lundi 1er juillet au dimanche 7 juillet

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_PREMIERE PARTIE_  
><strong>Chapitre 1 – … Ou Le Début De La Fin ?<strong>

.

.

La nuit était sans lune. Les ombres se glissèrent silencieuses à l'intérieur de la pièce, et s'alignèrent à genoux. Certaines tremblaient. Les autres regrettaient de ne pouvoir se prosterner davantage devant leur maître.

Lord Voldemort se leva et avança au milieu de ses serviteurs. Lentement, il marcha, et parcourut la salle, jusqu'à être passé près de chacun de ses fidèles asservis. Et puis il retourna s'asseoir, sur ce trône qu'il s'était érigé dans le grand salon de la demeure de Dolohov.

.

Après avoir torturé et tué ce Mangemort qui l'avait trahi pour Dolores Ombrage, Voldemort avait décidé d'élire domicile entre les murs retrouvés inhabités. Il avait ordonné un certain réaménagement, afin que le lieu soit plus approprié à son statut, ses attentes, et les différentes utilités qu'il lui envisageait.

Ainsi, le salon était devenu une grande salle occupée uniquement par le trône que le mage noir avait fait lui-même. Forgé dans la pierre noire par des flammes obscures et maléfiques, il était à l'image de son créateur.

Le reste de ce niveau de la maison avait simplement été redécoré. La cuisine et salle à manger servaient peu désormais, mais quelques prisonniers asservis y travaillaient lorsque Voldemort souhaitait partager un repas avec ses Mangemorts.

Ces esclaves nettoyaient aussi la demeure, et régulièrement, devaient laver les sols du salon, trop rapidement couverts de sang. Ils ne pouvaient s'enfuir, et devaient obéir s'ils voulaient éviter de diriger contre eux la colère de leur maître.

Les chambres à l'étage n'avaient pas été changées, mais elles n'étaient habitées que par le mage noir. Une pièce avait été aménagée particulièrement pour Nagini, ce serpent femelle, immense et menaçant, et compagne de Voldemort.

Le sous-sol, qui avait été restreint et utilisé en réserve de mets et vins, avait été en revanche complètement modifié. Désormais s'alignaient des cellules de tailles et sécurité différentes, pour les divers usages que le mage noir avait imaginés. La cellule la plus proche de la porte et de l'escalier était celle des prisonniers qui travaillaient dans le reste de la demeure.

.

Lord Voldemort regarda encore ses Mangemorts un long moment avant de commencer à parler.

- Mes fidèles serviteurs, je vous ai appelés ce soir pour faire un bilan des dernières opérations, et annoncer celles à venir, dit-il. Relevez-vous.

Les Mangemorts se redressèrent, mais gardèrent, pour la plupart, leur tête baissée. Quelques uns, plus confiants, plus proches du mage noir, se permirent de le regarder.

- Notre conquête du Royaume-Uni a bien avancé, continua Voldemort. Les villes et villages que nous avons attaqués sont détruits ou sous notre contrôle, et nous dominons déjà une grande partie du territoire. Les habitants nous obéissent, ou ont fui pour rejoindre nos adversaires.

Ils avaient attaqué, tué, et brûlé tant de lieux ces dernières semaines que les Moldus avaient commencé de comprendre que quelque chose se passait.

Le Premier Ministre Moldu avait été prévenu qu'un puissant mage noir cherchait à prendre le contrôle de la Grande-Bretagne, et il avait pris des mesures pour assurer la sécurité d'un maximum de gens. Ainsi, le message avait circulé qu'une bande de tueurs en série se déplaçaient dans le pays, et s'attaquait à tous avec des moyens destructeurs et avancés.

Des photos avaient été communiquées, de Voldemort et des Mangemorts à redouter le plus, et des règles très strictes avaient été appliquées pour que les habitants puissent se protéger le plus possible.

Voldemort trouvait l'agitation et les tentatives des Moldus d'autant plus amusantes pour lui. Il rappela les régions qui étaient encore à conquérir, et félicita quelques Mangemorts en particulier pour certaines excellentes opérations.

- Bien sûr, le contrôle du territoire ne sera rien si ne nous pouvons contrôler les lieux les plus forts et symboliques de nos adversaires, et si nous ne pouvons les vaincre, continua le mage noir. C'est pourquoi, tandis qu'une partie d'entre vous continuera ce que nous avons si bien commencé, les autres, vous reviendrez avec moi pour vous concentrer sur les objectifs suivants.

Ils avaient réussi à attaquer avec assez de puissance et de rapidité, et de stratégie, pour que leurs adversaires résistants ne puissent déjouer leurs opérations, ni les contrer. Si de plus, Voldemort relançait son offensive plus directement sur eux, il était certain que ses conquêtes resteraient acquises et qu'il n'aurait à s'en soucier.

- Tout d'abord, à propos du Chemin de Traverse, énonça-t-il. Malgré la capture, puis la disparition de Dolores Ombrage, son armée tient toujours la rue commerçante. Et elle est puissante et organisée, il s'agira d'être extrêmement prudent.

Les militaires de la sorcière avaient établi un contrôle et une surveillance sans faille, et qui allait être difficile à percer. Mais Voldemort voulait absolument récupérer ce lieu, cœur du commerce sorcier, centre du pouvoir économique. Entre les boutiques et Gringotts, la banque, il était vital de mettre la main sur la rue s'il voulait assurer sa victoire et sa domination sur le monde sorcier.

Il y avait encore des peuples et créatures à convaincre, s'il voulait agrandir son armée, et pour la plupart, la corruption, les promesses sonnantes, seraient plus efficaces que les menaces. Mais pour cela, il fallait des fonds, que Voldemort n'avait pas encore.

La richesse des Malefoy avait déjà été bien diminuée par cette guerre commencée depuis plus d'un an désormais. Et comme le mage noir ne parvenait à rallier les Nimwë, la source d'argent allait trop vite se tarir.

- Alecto et Amycus Carrow, vous prendrez la relève de Rodolphus Lestrange à la tête des opérations de conquête des terres. Rodolphus, tu as désormais la charge de la récupération du Chemin de Traverse. Tu choisiras avec qui tu veux travailler pour mettre en place cette opération, et tu me feras des comptes rendus réguliers de vos planifications.

Les Mangemorts concernés hochèrent la tête. Alecto et Amycus Carrow étaient frère et sœur très cruels et sans pitié, mais également intelligents et malins. Voldemort savait qu'ils continueraient les attaques sans le décevoir.

Rodolphus Lestrange faisait partie des Mangemorts les plus importants, et il avait déjà plusieurs fois démontré sa loyauté, et son habileté à mettre correctement en place des plans efficaces et qui fonctionnaient.

Son épouse, Bellatrix Lestrange, était l'une des seules femmes à faire partie des Mangemorts. Mais depuis la bataille du Département des Mystères, elle était plongée dans une inconscience dont personne n'avait pu la sortir, et que personne ne pouvait expliquer.

- Je laisse la question de Poudlard de côté pour le moment, continua Voldemort. Il s'agit d'un travail de l'intérieur qui est déjà en cours, et auquel il faut laisser du temps.

Il tourna les yeux vers Severus Rogue, à qui incombait cette mission-là.

.

Le Mangemort devait convaincre l'actuelle directrice de l'école des sorciers, le professeur McGonagall, de faire de lui son successeur. Ainsi, si elle mourrait ou quittait son poste, le Mangemort prendrait sa place, et aurait alors accès aux défenses du château.

Voldemort ne voulait pas perdre un temps et une énergie qu'il ne pouvait pas encore se permettre de dépenser sur les protections particulièrement puissantes de Poudlard. Comme il y avait encore de nombreux points sur lesquels se concentrer, il préférait tenter une autre approche, et d'obtenir l'école autrement.

Il était tout aussi important d'établir son contrôle sur Poudlard que sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tout comme la rue commerçante était le cœur économique du monde sorcier, et comme le Ministère de la Magie, déjà sous sa domination, en était le cœur politique, l'école des sorciers était le cœur idéologique du monde que Voldemort voulait diriger.

S'il possédait Poudlard, le mage noir pourrait enfin contrôler l'éducation des jeunes sorciers, et manipuler leurs esprits pour faire d'eux des serviteurs loyaux et dévoués, qui ne penseraient pas à se rebeller contre lui.

Voldemort n'avait eu aucun problème avec le Ministère de la Magie. La plupart des chefs hiérarchiques étaient des Mangemorts ou gens voués à sa cause, et les employés étaient ou bien des personnes convaincues elles aussi, ou qui avaient préféré le devenir pour rester en vie et garder un travail et un revenu.

Le Ministre, Augustus Rookwood, était un serviteur que Voldemort appréciait particulièrement. Il était un ancien employé du Ministère, et plus particulièrement du Département des Mystères, qui renseignait le mage noir déjà lors de la première guerre, et qui lui était resté extrêmement fidèle. Le Mangemort faisait un excellent travail à la tête du monde sorcier.

Il contrôlait les Départements avec fermeté et intransigeance, contrôlait entièrement la presse, et diffusait un message qui incitait fortement les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne à ne pas tenter de se révolter, ou de rejoindre les résistants.

Il avait récemment formé un nouveau corps policier, puisque les Aurors avaient résisté et admis leur véritable allégeance.

Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient essayé de prétendre changer de camp et s'allier à Voldemort mais Rookwood avait été suffisamment méfiant et rigoureux pour ne laisser aucun traitre infiltrer sa nouvelle police.

.

- Nous ne savons toujours pas où se trouve le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, rappela Voldemort. Mais nous savons en revanche exactement où se trouve celui de l'Armée du Phénix !

Une expression d'extrême satisfaction se peignit sur son visage.

L'Ordre du Phénix était cette organisation qui s'était formée lors de la première montée du mage noir vingt-ans auparavant, et qui lui résistait et cherchait à le contrer.

Elle avait été fondée autour d'Albus Dumbledore, ce très grand sorcier, qui avait été l'ennemi de Voldemort pendant des années. Mais l'an passé, au mois d'avril, Voldemort avait réussi à faire tuer Dumbledore, et s'était enfin débarrassé de cet adversaire-là.

Le seul Mangemort infiltré dans l'Ordre était Severus Rogue, et il était lié par le Secret. Il ne pouvait absolument rien dévoiler sur la localisation ou les membres de l'Ordre, contrairement à une partie de leurs activités.

L'Armée du Phénix était une organisation similaire à l'Ordre, et qui en avait d'ailleurs intentionnellement imité la dénomination, mais composée uniquement de jeunes sorciers rassemblés autour d'Harry Potter, le deuxième grand ennemi de Voldemort.

Le jeune homme avait vaincu le mage noir sur un coup de chance et une intrigue de magie lorsqu'il était un bébé, et depuis qu'il devenait un sorcier, ne cessait de contrer Voldemort et de contrecarrer ses plans. Le mage noir n'attendait qu'une seule chose : l'avoir entre ses mains pour lui faire payer tous ses affronts.

- L'attaque du quartier général de l'Armée du Phénix est une opération en cours de planification depuis plusieurs mois, mais que nous allons bientôt pouvoir effectuer. Vous serez contactés sous peu et vous seront rapidement communiqués les détails.

.

On frappa craintivement à la porte.

- Entre, Queudver, autorisa Voldemort.

Le petit homme misérable pénétra dans la pièce, et apporta au mage noir un courrier qui venait d'arriver. Il se prosterna devant Voldemort en tendant l'enveloppe au-dessus de sa tête. Le mage noir lui prit rapidement des mains, et Queudver recula en couinant, terrifié.

.

Queudver avait été prisonnier des Aurors pendant plusieurs mois. Il avait été pris avant que Voldemort ne mette la main sur le Ministère et avait été longuement interrogé sur tout ce qu'il savait. Petit être apeuré, il n'avait pas fait attendre les Aurors très longtemps avant de tout dévoiler.

Mais lorsque le Ministère avait été attaqué par les Mangemorts, les Aurors avaient emmené Queudver ailleurs, pour qu'il ne soit pas reprit par Voldemort. Ils l'avaient gardé quelque part pendant quelques mois encore, mais leur surveillance s'était amoindrie. Et Queudver, habile à s'échapper, avait attendu patiemment que le moment vienne où il pourrait s'enfuir.

Et puis le jour où les Aurors qui le gardaient avaient rejoints leurs collègues et l'Ordre pour entrer au Département des Mystères pour libérer Dumbledore, qui y avait été fait prisonnier par Dolores Ombrage, alors en pleine ascension pour le pouvoir elle aussi, Queudver avait profité de l'occasion pour se changer en rat, se faufiler à l'extérieur, et disparaître.

Il se demandait encore pourquoi ce jour-là il était revenu vers Voldemort. Il aurait pu fuir, partir vivre tranquillement loin de tout. Mais il était revenu. Comme poussé par quelque chose, ses pas l'avaient menés jusqu'au mage noir, qui avait accueilli son retour avec des sentiments mitigés.

Désormais Queudver servait à nouveau le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dans la crainte chaque jour du lendemain.

.

Voldemort ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut rapidement la lettre qu'elle contenait. Un éclair passa dans son regard rouge, un éclair sanglant et d'anticipation. Il la rangea, et tous comprirent, lorsqu'il resta silencieux, qu'il ne faudrait pas lui poser de questions.

- Pour ce qui est de Dolores Ombrage, nos recherches n'ont mené à rien, reprit le mage noir. Nous allons donc nous concentrer sur les autres opérations, et simplement surveiller, si elle décide de revenir.

Ombrage avait cherché à devenir un ennemi elle aussi dans cette guerre, en montant une armée militaire, et en alliant la magie et les armes à feu Moldues. Elle avait bafoué toutes les règles du monde sorcier, et avait essayé de s'imposer. Voldemort et Harry Potter s'étaient alors alliés temporairement pour se débarrasser d'elle.

Ils l'avaient emprisonnée dans un caveau, attendant de voir si elle pourrait avoir une autre utilité, mais elle avait réussi à s'échapper, à l'aide de ses hommes. Voldemort avait appris ce jour-là que le Mangemort Antonin Dolohov, qu'il croyait loyal, était en réalité un traître qui travaillait pour Ombrage.

Dolohov avait déclaré qu'Ombrage était descendante de Morgane, et Voldemort voulait bien croire qu'Ombrage en était persuadée et que c'était ainsi aussi qu'elle se donnait une certaine… légitimité. Mais le mage noir estimait que ce n'était que des idioties et que, de toute façon, cela ne changerait rien. Il avait torturé Dolohov pendant des semaines pour le punir, avant de le laisser mourir.

.

- Bien, maintenant que ces points sont établis, je vous invite à vous joindre à moi pour un dîner tardif, offrit Voldemort.

Il se leva, et les Mangemorts s'inclinèrent devant lui. Il quitta la pièce.

Certains le suivirent, d'autres s'en allèrent en discutant à voix basse.

.

.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il se redressa sur son lit et passa ses mains sur son visage, jusque dans ses cheveux désordonnés.

Lorsqu'il avait complété le Lien avec Drago et que le Lien des Amari avait débuté, son esprit était devenu beaucoup plus imperméable à Voldemort, et cela avait duré un temps appréciable. Mais sans comprendre exactement pourquoi, une vision s'était imposée, à la fin de l'année, une vision qu'il n'avait pu rejeter.

Et depuis, c'était comme si son esprit était ouvert à nouveau. Harry interprétait cela entre autre comme la conséquence de la Marque de Voldemort sur lui et sur plusieurs de ses amis, liés à lui. Comme si elle diminuait les défenses de son esprit.

Peu avant le départ de l'école, et les retours chez soi, Voldemort avait convoqué plusieurs jeunes sorciers auprès de lui, parmi ceux qu'il estimait non seulement fidèles, mais particulièrement prometteurs. Ils leur avaient imposé une Marque, différente de la Marque des Ténèbres que possédaient les Mangemorts.

Ils les avaient appelés les Marqués, pour les différencier, et leur avait partagé son désir d'une nouvelle génération de serviteurs, mages noirs nouveaux, et plus puissants, à ses côtés. Et parmi ces Marqués se trouvait Harry sous son autre visage, Drago qui jouait toujours son rôle, et trois de leurs amis, liés à Harry.

Harry rêvait sans cesse de Voldemort et de ses réunions, de ses pensées et plans futurs. C'était souvent flou, imprécis, et incomplet, mais c'était toujours douloureux. Pas de cette douleur fulgurante qui le prenait lorsque sa cicatrice se mettait à brûler en présence du mage noir, non. C'était plutôt une douleur sourde, constante, et désagréable.

.

Harry se leva. Il faisait encore nuit mais il se sentait incapable de dormir encore. Ne voulant pas déranger Drago, il ne chercha pas à connecter leurs esprits. Mais il approcha tout de même le sien de celui de son amour, pour chercher un peu d'apaisement.

Hedwige entra par la fenêtre ouverte, et elle vint se blottir un peu contre Harry qui caressa ses plumes en lui souriant doucement.

Harry repensa à l'année écoulée. Il avait parfois du mal à réaliser tout ce qui s'y était produit, tout ce qu'il s'y était passé. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu. A quel point il avait changé.

Il repensa aux moments difficiles, aux moments douloureux. Il repensa aux moments de bonheur intense qu'il avait aussi traversé, avec Drago.

Drago, son amour, son compagnon. Drago Malefoy qu'il avait détesté pendant des années avant de se sentir attiré par lui. Drago Malefoy qu'il aimait maintenant plus que tout, plus que les mots ne pouvaient l'exprimer.

Il lui manquait. Ils avaient beaucoup trop pris l'habitude d'être constamment ensembles, sans jamais se séparer, sans jamais être loin l'un de l'autre. Et cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'ils étaient partis chacun de leur côté, Harry chez son oncle et sa tante, les Dursley, et Drago chez sa mère, Narcissa Malefoy. Cela ne faisait que deux jours mais déjà, Harry résistait à la furieuse envie de partir le retrouver.

Lorsqu'ils étaient tous deux éveillés, leurs esprits se mêlaient avec joie, et ils se parlaient, partageaient tout. Il fallait pallier au manque créé par leur séparation, par la distance entre eux.

Harry ressentait aussi vivement cette distance imposée avec les Amari. Les Amari lui étaient Liés depuis quelques temps désormais, et il avait pris l'habitude de les avoir aussi proches de lui et dans son esprit.

Tous étaient aussi repartis dans leurs familles, et la plupart, sans complètement fermer leurs esprits, restaient à l'écart de la sphère mentale par laquelle ils communiquaient. Et Harry sentait que ce qui, en lui, générait le Lien, demandait davantage, davantage de proximité et de partage.

Mais Harry gardait cette sensation bien cachée. Il était hors de question de faire que quiconque se sente obligé de se reconnecter avec les autres et avec lui, sous prétexte qu'il avait un peu plus de mal à le supporter.

.

Les _Amari_ étaient tous des jeunes sorciers, encore à Poudlard ou ayant tout juste quitté l'école à la fin de l'année.

Ils étaient '_ceux qui sont aimés_', ils étaient ceux qui se battaient aux côtés d'Harry et pour lui. Ils avaient été Choisis par le Pouvoir d'Amour, et avaient eu, tous, un Choix véritable, lorsqu'Harry, suivant l'Attraction générée en lui par le Pouvoir d'Amour pour le guider, avait été dirigé vers eux.

Le monde était régi par deux puissances ancestrales, qui donnaient magie, essence, vie, à tout être et toute chose : _Potestas Amoris_, le Pouvoir d'Amour, et _Magica Tenebrarum_, la Magie des Ténèbres.

Harry était le Champion de la première, et Voldemort le Champion de la seconde. C'est-à-dire qu'ils avaient été investis de ces puissances, et qu'elles amplifiaient leur propre pouvoir, leur propre magie, en leur conférant certaines habiletés supplémentaires.

Harry, en tant que Champion du Pouvoir d'Amour, était le _Dux et Princeps_, le Guide et Prince. Ceux qui le suivaient étaient libres et volontaires, et se battaient pour des causes et valeurs justes et élevées. Ils étaient les _Amari_ lorsqu'ils étaient liés à lui, et plus généralement l'_Armée du Pouvoir d'Amour_.

Mais si Harry était en accord avec cet idéal de liberté, il lui arrivait d'être plus autoritaire, et il possédait un _pouvoir d'ordre_. Lorsqu'il le souhaitait, parfois sous l'influence de trop fortes émotions, ou s'il le jugeait nécessaire, il pouvait alors imposer sa volonté à ceux auxquels il était lié.

Le Princeps avait un _Imperator et Socius_, un Général en Chef et Compagnon, pour être à ses côtés. Drago était cette personne là pour Harry. Il était son garde-fou lorsqu'Harry sombrait du côté des ténèbres, il était son soutien lorsqu'Harry doutait, il était là pour lui et pour lui rappeler qui il était lorsqu'Harry se perdait.

Drago avait lui aussi été investi d'une certaine capacité, par le Pouvoir d'Amour : une magie guérisseuse. Il pouvait soigner les blessures et apaiser les douleurs, en priorité de son Prince, d'Harry, mais aussi de quiconque pouvait en avoir besoin. Cela lui était plus facile encore, lorsqu'il était lié aussi à la personne qu'il aidait.

Voldemort, de son côté, était le _Rex_, le Roi, le Champion de la Magie des Ténèbres. Pour le servir fidèlement à ses côtés, il avait un _Primus Servus_, un Premier Serviteur. Ce n'était pas extrêmement clair ou marqué, et on ne savait exactement de qui il s'agissait.

Bellatrix Lestrange et sa dévotion à toute épreuve pouvait bien être cette personne, mais Voldemort pensait qu'il s'agissait plutôt de Severus Rogue, qui jouait son rôle dans le camp ennemi depuis des années.

Ensuite, venaient les _Imprissi_, '_ceux qui sont marqués_'. Il s'agissait au départ des Mangemorts, et puis, depuis la fin de l'année, des Marqués avec eux. Ils étaient marqués dans la douleur, et quelle que soit leur degré de dévotion, dans la peur malgré tout. Et cette marque leur était imposée.

.

Hedwige s'envola de l'épaule d'Harry et alla boire un peu d'eau dans la coupelle posée dans sa cage ouverte. La chouette avait toujours son apparence changée, son pelage blanc étant trop reconnaissable. Harry prit sa baguette, qu'il ne laissait plus jamais derrière lui, et sortit de sa chambre.

Il monta au grenier, ce grenier qu'il avait un peu rangé et organisé l'été passé, et dans lequel il avait retrouvé des affaires ayant appartenues à sa mère. Harry plongea à nouveau avec plaisir et nostalgie dans les cahiers d'école, les lettres, et petits objets, qui étaient ce qu'il restait de Lily Evans.

.

.

Il ne redescendit que lorsqu'il vit le soleil se lever. Bientôt, sa tante Pétunia serait debout elle aussi, et elle se mettrait à appeler Harry d'une voix stridente et désagréable s'il n'était pas dans la cuisine en train de commencer de préparer le petit déjeuner.

.

Le jour-même de son retour, à peine rentrés de la gare, son oncle Vernon et sa tante Pétunia lui avaient remis en tête et en main toutes les tâches qu'il avait à faire pendant l'été s'il voulait rester sous leur toit et garder sa chambre. Harry n'avait rien dit.

Drago s'était insurgé à distance, n'ayant jamais su que c'était ainsi qu'Harry vivait pendant les vacances, mais Harry l'avait rassuré. Ce n'était pas très important, pas pour lui. Au contraire, il appréciait la simplicité et la routine de sa vie chez les Dursley. Lorsqu'il était chez eux, il n'était personne.

Là où d'autres auraient cherché peut-être à se révolter contre un tel constat, Harry, avec tout ce qu'il était devenu, et toutes les responsabilités qu'il avait, accueillit la situation dans l'espoir de pouvoir sentir, ne serait-ce que quelques jours, une certaine tranquillité à laquelle il ne pouvait plus aspirer.

Drago avait compris, et n'avait pas insisté. De plus, ce n'allait être que pour une semaine. Une semaine, ce n'était rien. Quelques jours. Harry s'amusait déjà de l'expression de joie qu'il imaginait sur les visages des Dursley lorsqu'il leur annoncerait qu'il ne resterait pas plus longtemps.

La cuisine était encore déserte quand il entra. Il commença à préparer le petit déjeuner en appréciant de ne pas avoir à penser. Il n'avait pas même besoin de se concentrer, des années de répétitions des mêmes gestes lui avaient donné l'habitude dans les mains.

.

Pétunia ne tarda pas à pénétrer dans la pièce. Harry tourna la tête vers la porte en l'entendant arriver, et lui adressa un léger sourire.

- Bonjour, tante Pétunia, la salua-t-il agréablement.

Elle resta interdite. Déjà la veille il l'avait salué de la sorte. Et depuis qu'il était arrivé, s'il restait toujours autant à l'écart que les autres années, autant parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas de sa compagnie, que parce qu'il ne voulait pas non plus de la leur, il était malgré tout beaucoup plus amical.

Elle ne sut comment réagir. Elle répondit par un simple hochement de tête et commença ses propres affaires, toujours troublée.

.

Cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'il était rentré, mais Pétunia voyait en Harry une maturité nouvelle. Elle avait l'impression qu'il avait affronté et traversé des choses qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer, et qu'il était venu chez eux pour se reposer, avant de devoir repartir.

Elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle était en réalité très proche de la vérité. Mais elle le percevait, car même si elle avait toujours haï la magie et le monde des sorciers, et l'avait transféré sur Harry, il était tout de même le fils de sa sœur, son neveu. Et bien qu'elle croie que son instinct maternel ne soit tourné que sur son propre fils, son Dudley, inconsciemment, elle avait tout de même vu Harry grandir, depuis son plus jeune âge, et elle avait élevé.

.

Lorsque Vernon entra, Harry le salua tout aussi agréablement qu'il avait salué Pétunia, et commença de servir les œufs, bacon, et toasts de son oncle et sa tante avec cette sorte de quiétude que Pétunia percevait chez lui depuis son retour.

Vernon, comme son épouse, ne sut comment réagir. Plus agressif, il rembarra Harry et se méfia immédiatement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? aboya-t-il à Harry.

Harry eut un petit rire amusé, que même Vernon ne put prendre comme une moquerie tant il était léger.

- Je n'ai rien, je voulais juste te dire bonjour, répondit-il doucement.

Il termina de préparer l'assiette de Dudley, qui n'allait pas tarder à descendre. Vernon se pencha vers son épouse et chuchota :

- Pétunia, je crois que ça y est, il est devenu fou. On a toujours su qu'il le deviendrait pour de bon, mais on s'était juste trompés sur la sorte de fou. Il n'est finalement pas devenu un fou furieux, et c'est tant mieux, si tu veux mon avis ! estima-t-il.

Harry éclata de rire. Il l'avait parfaitement entendu, et il n'avait pas eu besoin de développer ses sens de loup pour cela. Vernon rougit, de gêne et d'agacement.

- Finis donc et va manger ailleurs, grogna-t-il à l'adresse d'Harry.

- D'accord, répondit Harry sans perdre la légèreté et la tranquillité qu'il montrait depuis son retour.

Et il prit une assiette avec lui en sortant de la cuisine. Vernon continua de grommeler un moment, et Pétunia resta silencieuse.

Lorsque leur fils, Dudley, entra à son tour, il avait une expression étrange.

- Euh… commença-t-il. Harry vient de me dire bonjour. Avec un sourire.

Vernon prit un air désespéré, ne comprenant pas ce qui pouvait bien se passer, et Pétunia dit simplement à son fils de ne pas faire attention.

.

Harry décida de sortir dans le jardin derrière la maison et de manger dehors. Il faisait bon, et le soleil n'était pas encore trop chaud et haut dans le ciel.

Regardant la haie qui poussait sans ordre, puisque Vernon n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper avec son travail, de plus en plus prenant puisqu'il grimpait les échelons de sa compagnie, Harry se dit que cela pourrait être une activité toute aussi reposante, et alla chercher ce qu'il fallait dans la cabane à outils.

Il taillait ainsi la haie depuis plus d'une heure, sifflotant un peu parfois, quand il sentit qu'on l'observait. Il se retourna sans s'inquiéter, ne sentant aucune menace alentours, et rit de nouveau lorsqu'il vit les trois Dursley, le nez collé à la fenêtre, en train de le regarder.

Ils se reculèrent brusquement en se voyant découverts, et Harry retourna à sa haie sans plus se préoccuper d'eux.

"_Ils sont vraiment des imbéciles…_" se fit alors entendre une voix immédiatement reconnue dans son esprit.

"_Drago !_" s'exclama Harry, heureux de le sentir à nouveau mentalement. "_Bonjour, très cher_", salua-t-il ensuite en exagérant un peu.

"_Bonjour, cher et tendre_" répondit Drago sur le même ton élevé.

Harry partagea son amour avec son compagnon, et Drago lui renvoya les mêmes sentiments. Ils sentaient à quel point ils manquaient à l'autre, et à quel point la distance était difficile à supporter. Alors que cela ne faisait que deux petites journées loin l'un de l'autre.

"_Nous sommes pathétiques_" déplora Drago.

Harry rit doucement.

"_Je t'aime_" murmurèrent-ils en même temps.

.

.

Quelques jours passèrent ainsi, dans la même routine agréable et tranquille. Les Dursley continuèrent d'êtres surpris et Harry de s'en amuser.

.

Drago, chez sa mère, prenait du temps avec elle, et ils parlaient beaucoup de la situation et des évènements. Narcissa Malefoy avait été demandée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ces dernières semaines, mais avec le retour de Drago pour le début de l'été, elle avait insisté pour être chez elle avec son fils.

Narcissa avait aussi redemandé prudemment à Drago s'il avait parlé avec Darren Prince de la proposition que son époux et elle avait faite. Quelques mois plus tôt, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy avaient très sérieusement parlé avec leur fils d'une possibilité de changer de camp.

Le couple estimait que rester aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus sûr pour eux, et qu'ils risqueraient moins à être faits prisonniers ou à être surveillés mais protégés par l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils doutaient de la victoire du mage noir face à Harry Potter, qui se montrait de plus en plus fort, et avec une armée de plus en plus puissante et organisée.

De plus, ils se disaient que si Darren Prince s'alliait à Potter, la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres serait assurée. Narcissa se souciait du bien être de son époux et de son fils, mais Lucius allait plus loin dans ses machinations.

Il espérait en effet, qu'une fois le mage noir vaincu, Darren Prince s'élèverait à sa place et prendrait à son tour le contrôle du monde sorcier. A la différence pour Lucius Malefoy que cette fois, sa sécurité et celle de sa famille seraient assurées, bien plus assurées, grâce à la relation de Drago et Darren.

Mais Lucius Malefoy était loin et prisonnier, et Narcissa Malefoy ne parla pas de tout cela à son fils. Elle ne fit que lui demander s'il avait réfléchi à la question et s'il en avait parlé à Darren Prince. Et Drago répondit qu'ils en parleraient quand Darren viendrait au manoir Malefoy.

.

De leur côté, les Weasley vivaient leurs vacances comme la plupart des étés. Bien sûr, ils travaillaient à reconstruire leur demeure, mais Molly et Arthur, aidés de l'Ordre, avaient réussi à réaménager au moins le principal, pour accueillir leurs enfants à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Le Terrier, maison de la famille, avait été attaqué quelques semaines plus tôt par Voldemort, furieux d'avoir perdu Ombrage et d'avoir été trahi par Dolohov.

C'était à cette occasion qu'Harry s'était réellement retrouvé en présence de Lucius Malefoy pour la première fois depuis le début des Amari, et que l'Attraction s'était réveillée pour le Mangemort.

.

Il n'avait pas été simple de comprendre pourquoi. En effet, Lucius Malefoy n'avait rien qui justifiait d'avoir été Choisi par le Pouvoir d'Amour, et de plus, il était un adulte, alors que tous les Amari étaient de plus jeunes sorciers, grâce à leur innocence essentielle. Harry avait analysé cette anomalie en l'expliquant peut-être par le fait que Lucius Malefoy était le père de Drago, et qu'il y avait eu un parallèle étrange.

Toujours était-il que, pour faire face à cette situation, Harry et Drago avaient enlevé Lucius Malefoy, et l'avaient emprisonné au quartier général de l'Armée du Phénix, sans lui laisser voir ou comprendre où il était et les identités des personnes autour de lui. Harry lui avait tout de même offert le Choix, mais le Mangemort avait refusé.

Il était depuis enfermé dans un sous-sol du QG de l'Armée du Phénix, l'ancienne demeure des parents d'Harry, que celui-ci avait reconstruite et réaménagée pour accueillir les Amari et faire face à cette situation de guerre.

Lucius Malefoy était gardé, jusqu'au retour d'Harry et des autres à la Maison (comme ils aimaient l'appeler), par Will Mac'Guin, le frère de Damian Mac'Guin qui avait aidé Harry à s'occuper de la demeure, et qui coordonnait la protection du quartier de Godric's Hollow où elle se trouvait.

.

La famille Weasley était toute réunie. Charlie était revenu de Roumanie pour aider ses parents à restaurer leur maison, et Bill, qui travaillait à Gringotts, et habitait à Londres, était revenu pour les vacances, avec sa nouvelle petite amie.

Percy, lui, était de retour aussi. Il avait passé les premiers mois de l'année à être en froid avec ses parents parce qu'il s'accrochait à certaines valeurs du Ministère, mais depuis la prise de pouvoir par Voldemort, il avait fuis.

Ayant trop honte pour rentrer et faire face à ses parents, il s'était caché dans son petit appartement à Londres pendant des mois, avant de se reprendre en main. Il avait été accueilli avec pleurs et soulagements par son père et sa mère, et s'était platement excusé de son attitude et de ce qu'il leur avait infligé.

Fred et Georges avaient terminé leur année et leur scolarité, et avaient passé leurs ASPICS sans vraiment s'en soucier. Ils travaillaient désormais très sérieusement à leurs farces et attrapes.

Avec l'aide de l'argent qu'Harry leur avait donné à la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers l'an passé et celui qu'il avait ajouté à la fin du Tournoi de Duel à la fin de cette année, ils étudiaient attentivement la possibilité d'ouvrir une boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Le contrôle de la rue commerçante par les militaires d'Ombrage n'était pas un problème, au contraire. C'était comme s'ils ne lui étaient plus vraiment liés, et comme s'ils continuaient leur mission d'assurer sécurité et protection, contre tout et tout le monde, du lieu et de ses habitants et commerçants.

Le Chemin de Traverse était rapidement redevenu cette rue animée, pleine de monde, et sûre, que les gens connaissaient. Et Fred et Georges se voyaient très bien y tenir boutique de façon permanente.

Ron et Ginny se rapprochèrent en ce début de vacances. Ils se sentaient plus proches, en partie par le Lien, et puis par les épreuves déjà affrontées. Ils aidèrent leurs parents, jouèrent au Quidditch, et discutèrent, plus qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé tous les deux.

Harry avait des nouvelles de ses amis assez souvent. Le Lien des Amari leur permettait de communiquer mentalement, et donc plus facilement. Même s'ils n'étaient pas toujours ouverts les uns aux autres, il leur arrivait fréquemment de partager une anecdote, un évènement, qui avait été amusant ou qu'ils avaient simplement envie de raconter à d'autres.

Hermione tint à envoyer des lettres malgré tout. Elle était partie pour trois semaines avec ses parents en Australie, et ne reviendrait que fin juillet. Elle retrouverait alors aussi Harry et Drago au Terrier, ainsi que quelques autres qui avaient été invités pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Harry le 31 juillet prochain.

.

.

Au milieu de la semaine, un soir, peu avant l'heure du dîner, on frappa à la porte. Vernon grogna contre les gens qui se présentaient sans invitation, et Pétunia pinça les lèvres en se levant tout de même pour aller ouvrir. Dudley ne fit aucun signe qui lui permettait de signaler s'il avait eu connaissance de quoi que ce soit, et Harry s'empêcha de rire en le regardant continuer de s'empiffrer de gâteaux apéritifs devant la télévision.

- Oui ? entendit-il sa tante dire aux visiteurs.

- Nous sommes venus voir Harry, répondit un homme.

Harry sauta de sa chaise. Cette voix grave, avec un certain ton de mépris, et qui prononçait si particulièrement les fins de ses phrases… Il l'avait reconnu aussitôt.

- Papa ! s'exclama-t-il avec joie en se précipitant dans l'entrée.

Severus Rogue tourna les yeux, et ils se mirent à briller en se posant sur son fils avançant vers lui. Pétunia put alors voir l'expression de l'homme sombre s'éclairer immédiatement, et un sourire heureux se dessiner sur le dur visage. Elle resta stupéfaite devant la transformation, si bien qu'elle en oublia l'appellation qu'Harry venait d'employer.

Harry étreignit son père avec un véritable plaisir de le voir et Severus lui rendit son étreinte avec la même affection.

.

Severus Rogue avait longtemps été détesté par Harry, et il le lui rendait bien. Tous deux ignoraient le lien familial qui existait entre eux, alors, et ils se provoquaient constamment.

L'été passé, Harry avait découvert dans une sorte de rêve habité par sa mère, que son véritable était Severus Rogue, et non pas James Potter comme il l'avait toujours cru. Comme tout le monde le croyait, d'ailleurs. Severus lui-même n'avait pas été au courant, pas plus que Sirius Black, qui avait été le véritable amant de James.

Voulant protéger Lily Evans, sa meilleure amie, et voulant l'aider à protéger celui qu'elle aimait, c'est-à-dire Severus, James avait proposé à Lily qu'ils se marient, pour éloigner les soupçons qui commençaient à peser sur Severus.

Mais suite à un malentendu, Severus et Sirius, chacun de leur côté, avaient tous les deux crus que James et Lily avaient fini par s'aimer véritablement, et que l'enfant de Lily était aussi celui de James. Et Voldemort avait tué le couple, pour essayer de tuer Harry, avant que des explications n'aient pu être données.

Voldemort cherchait à tuer Harry car il avait entendu une prophétie qui désignait un enfant comme celui qui pourrait le vaincre un jour. Alors voulant s'en prévenir, le mage noir avait cherché l'enfant en question, et avait tenté de le tuer avant qu'il ne devienne une menace.

Mais voyant son fils en danger, Lily Potter s'était interposée, s'était offerte en échange de la vie de son enfant. Voldemort l'avait tuée malgré tout. Cependant, une protection s'était alors déployée autour du bébé, alors âgé d'à peine plus d'un an, et lorsque Voldemort avait essayé de le tuer à son tour, le sort s'était retourné contre lui.

Il n'avait réussi à revenir à une vie plus véritable, et à un corps, que l'an passé, à la fin de l'année scolaire, utilisant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et un fidèle Mangemort pour attirer Harry et prendre son sang pour renaître.

Harry avait longuement discuté de la prophétie qui le désignait avec Dumbledore, peu de temps avant la mort du sorcier. Il savait que son père avait eu un rôle à jouer dans son dévoilement, mais il avait décidé qu'il s'en moquait. C'était un autre temps.

Aujourd'hui Severus était un véritable père pour Harry, et Harry ne voulait rien gâcher, ni perdre de temps en de vieux reproches ancrés dans un passé de toute manière impossible à changer. Et si Severus avait été un vrai Mangemort autrefois, il était désormais un double espion, travaillant pour l'Ordre du Phénix, et Harry savait aujourd'hui qu'il prenait des risques chaque fois qu'il prétendait devant Voldemort qu'il lui était fidèle.

.

- Bonsoir Harry, salua alors l'autre visiteur.

- Bonsoir Kingsley ! accueillit Harry avec enthousiasme.

Kingsley Shacklebot était un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il faisait aussi partie des supérieurs hiérarchiques au sein du corps des Aurors, et il était un homme droit. Harry l'appréciait beaucoup, surtout depuis que Kingsley avait cessé de considérer Harry et ses amis uniquement comme des enfants, mais désormais aussi comme des sorciers capables d'agir.

Harry réalisa soudain que l'homme avait entendu sa façon d'appeler Severus. Il devint un peu plus agité, mais Severus comprit tout de suite et le rassura.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai tout dit, dévoila-t-il. Le reste des Aurors et de l'Ordre qui n'étaient pas au courant ne le sont pas plus aujourd'hui, j'ai uniquement parlé à Kingsley. Mais j'ai estimé que c'était préférable.

L'Auror sourit à Harry, qui se détendit.

- Entrez, invita alors Harry.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers sa tante, qui ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait.

- Allons au salon, proposa-t-il. Tante Pétunia, si Oncle Vernon et toi souhaitez rencontrer ces deux personnes, vous pouvez venir. Sinon, je m'excuse, mais je vais emprunter la pièce le temps que nous parlions.

Pétunia ouvrit la bouche.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, on ne fera pas de magie, on n'attirera pas les voisins, et on ne fera rien exploser, ajouta Harry, d'un air légèrement moqueur, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de parler.

Severus regarda son fils avec étonnement. Il pouvait voir à quel point Harry était calme et serein, et cela le surprenait beaucoup. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire, il était même heureux de le voir trouver un peu plus de tranquillité.

Harry guida les deux visiteurs dans une pièce adjacente à la cuisine, et comme son oncle et sa tante restaient près de la table à manger, sans chercher à s'approcher du salon, il ferma la double porte vitrée qui séparait les deux parties de la salle.

Kingsley s'assit dans un fauteuil, mais Severus resta debout un moment, à observer les lieux.

- Je reconnais bien là Pétunia Evans, murmura-t-il en ricanant un peu, les yeux sur les décorations.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Tu la connais ? demanda-t-il.

- J'ai rencontré ta mère avant Poudlard, mon père était Moldu, on habitait dans un même quartier non sorcier. Lorsque ma mère était en vie, je vivais avec elle au Manoir Prince. C'est là que j'ai connu aussi mes cousines, Bérénice et Andromaque, et cet imbécile de Lancelot.

Harry sourit, amusé de voir que son père détestait toujours autant son cousin. Lancelot était beaucoup plus jeune, et adorait taquiner Severus.

- Mais lorsque ma mère est morte, continua de raconter Severus, je suis allé habiter avec mon père. Je connaissais la magie, et le jour où j'ai vu cette petite fille en faire devant sa sœur…

Severus laissa échapper un soupir nostalgique.

- Mais Pétunia prit peur, et traita Lily de monstre. Alors je suis allé la voir et je lui ai parlé de ce que je connaissais. On est devenus amis comme ça, et ensuite on est allés à Poudlard ensembles. Et puis tu connais la suite.

Harry sourit à nouveau. Il aimait beaucoup savoir que ses parents avaient été aussi proches.

.

- Harry, intervint alors Kingsley. Severus est venu avec moi pour te voir, mais il s'agit plutôt de ma visite que de la sienne, en réalité. Je suis venu aussi officiellement que je peux, étant donné l'état dans lequel se trouve notre gouvernement.

Harry s'assit et se fit très attentif, comprenant qu'ils allaient parler de choses sérieuses. Kingsley sortit alors différents documents.

- Je voudrais aborder tout d'abord la question du testament de Sirius Black, aborda l'Auror.

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Il s'était fait à l'idée que son parrain était mort, mais la réalité de son absence était toujours aussi douloureuse.

.

Sirius Black avait passé des années enfermé à Azkaban alors qu'il était innocent, accusé à tort d'avoir trahi James et Lily Potter et d'avoir tué des Moldus. Il s'était évadé, avait retrouvé Peter Pettigrow, le véritable traitre, et avait expliqué à Harry la vérité, tout en lui dévoilant qu'il était son parrain.

Il n'y avait pas eu assez de temps ensuite, pour Harry et Sirius, pas assez de temps à passer ensembles et à discuter. Et Harry chérissait chaque moment, maintenant qu'il n'y en aurait plus. Sirius avait été la première figure paternelle qu'Harry avait eue, et il avait été son premier véritable lien avec Lily et James qu'il croyait être son père à l'époque.

.

- Le testament est resté au Ministère pendant un long moment, continua Kingsley, mais nous avons fini par le récupérer, tout comme un bon nombre de papiers de ce type. Sirius Black te lègue la maison des Black, au 12 Square Grimmaud, et tout ce qu'elle contient. C'est-à-dire meubles, tapisseries, tableaux… et Kreattur.

Harry regarda Kingsley avec surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une maison, et pas plus un elfe de maison !

- Depuis le décès de Sirius Black, enchaîna Kingsley, la demeure a continué d'être utilisée par l'Ordre du Phénix, mais tu es en droit de nous demander de la quitter.

- Non, continuez de l'utiliser ! réagit Harry. Au contraire.

- Bien, merci, répondit Kingsley. Cependant, depuis le décès de Dumbledore, l'endroit n'est plus aussi sûr qu'avant. Il était le Gardien du Secret de l'Ordre et du lieu, et sa mort a réparti la protection entre nous tous.

- Comment pouvez-vous y remédier ? demanda Harry, soucieux.

- J'ai apporté quelques papiers à signer, qui attesteront de ta lecture du testament de Sirius Black, et qui feront de toi officiellement le nouveau propriétaire du 12 Square Grimmaud. A l'instant où tu les signeras, toutes les protections de la maison ne seront plus que sous ton autorité.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir porter cette responsabilité supplémentaire. De plus, cela signifiait-il que le Square Grimmaud allait soudainement apparaître en pleine rue ?

Kingsley sembla deviner son souci.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons une solution à te proposer : accepterais-tu de désigner un nouveau Gardien du Secret ? Cela doit passer par toi. Rassure-toi, le temps que le Fidelitas soit fait, la maison gardera ses premières protections : elle restera invisible et défendue par divers enchantements. Ce n'est pas la maison qui sera vulnérable lorsque tu signeras, mais simplement l'information qui désigne le Square Grimmaud comme le quartier général de l'Ordre.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. C'était pire !

- Attendez, et si quelqu'un savait que vous étiez ici, et attendait juste l'ouverture nécessaire pour…

- Rassure-toi, répéta Kingsley en souriant. Nous avons pris toutes les précautions nécessaires. De plus, nous avons décidé que je serai le nouveau Gardien du Secret du lieu, qu'Arthur serait celui des informations sur les membres de l'Ordre, et que Maugrey serait celui des informations sur nos opérations. Nous ferons l'enchantement très rapidement, et tout ira bien.

Harry ne semblait pas convaincu, mais il faisait confiance à Kingsley. Il hocha la tête. Il trouvait aussi que c'était une bonne idée de diviser les Gardiens du Secret de la sorte : ainsi, si l'un avait des problèmes ou était tué, toutes les informations n'étaient pas mises en danger.

- Bien, reprit l'Auror. Tu vas signer ici, et là, et nous ferons le sortilège immédiatement ensuite.

Harry signa donc, et sentit que quelque chose passait en lui lorsqu'il termina sur le dernier parchemin. Kingsley lui sourit, et lui rappela comment nommer un Gardien du Secret.

Harry sortit sa baguette et se concentra sur l'information à transmettre. Il fit également très attention à ce que son esprit soit fermé aux autres. Il ne savait pas si c'était important, mais il préférait ne pas prendre de risques.

"_Le 12 Square Grimmaud, maison de la famille Black, est le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le 12 Square Grimmaud, maison de la famille Black, est le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix,_" se répéta-t-il mentalement en pointant sa baguette sur Kingsley.

L'Auror fut bientôt enveloppé d'une aura bleuté. Lorsque la lumière entourant Kingsley s'éteignit, Harry baissa sa baguette.

- Merci Harry. Je te conseille de parler à Kreattur assez rapidement. Ce vieil elfe n'est pas sorti de la maison, et est assez fou pour ne pas avoir compris ses possibilités, mais depuis les morts de Sirius et de Dumbledore, il aurait pu dévoiler un bon nombre de choses s'il en avait eu conscience. Tu ferais mieux de lui rappeler quelques règles au plus vite.

Harry hocha la tête et remercia l'Auror. Il nota de s'en occuper le soir même, et rouvrit un peu son esprit.

.

Kingsley sortit alors de nouveaux papiers.

- J'ai maintenant un autre sujet à aborder avec toi, enchaîna l'homme.

Harry le regarda avec curiosité.

- Il s'agit de tes examens de fin d'année, continua Kingsley. Comme tu étais sous une autre identité, il faut que nous réglions quelques détails administratifs.

.

En effet, lorsqu'Harry avait découvert qu'il était le fils de Severus et non de James, il avait aussi découvert que l'apparence qu'il se connaissait et qui était apparentée aux Potter était donc un déguisement, pour que sa véritable identité ne soit pas reconnue.

Sa mère lui avait légué un pendentif, que Dumbledore avait ensuite changé en anneau, qui lui permettait de retrouver son apparence première, sous laquelle il ressemblait plus à la famille de son vrai père.

Au cours du début de l'année scolaire, Harry avait conçu un plan avec Dumbledore pour faire croire à Voldemort qu'il agissait hors de Poudlard, alors qu'il y était caché sous une nouvelle identité. Il avait pris sa véritable apparence, et était devenu Darren Prince, prétendu neveu lointain de Severus Rogue, et il avait terminé l'année ainsi.

.

Severus intervint alors pour demander à Harry s'il pouvait se permettre d'aller parler aux Dursley, qui n'avaient pas bougé de la cuisine depuis le début de la conversation, et qui regardaient Kingsley et lui comme s'ils étaient des extraterrestres venus faire exploser leur maison. Harry acquiesça en riant de les voir à la fois aussi apeurés et méfiants lorsqu'ils virent Severus s'approcher d'eux.

Kingsley reprit.

- Il faudrait que tu signes ce parchemin, qui indique qu'Harry Potter et Darren Prince sont la même personne, et que les résultats d'examens de l'élève Darren Prince doivent être associés au dossier Harry Potter.

- J'imagine que vous y avez pensé, mais ce parchemin…

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ce parchemin restera extrêmement protégé, rassura l'Auror. Je m'occupe personnellement de ton cas d'un point de vue administratif, et je ne te laisserai courir aucun risque.

Harry sourit. Il lui faisait confiance.

- Cet autre parchemin devra être signé aussi. Il est associé au premier, et va nous permettre d'effectuer des modifications éventuelles à tes examens. Si tu as, à un quelconque moment, été obligé de répondre faussement à une question, ou de ne pas effectuer correctement un exercice, je voudrais que tu l'écrives ici. Bien sûr, tu dois t'engager à dire la vérité et ne pas utiliser ce moyen pour tricher.

Kingsley sourit en disant ces derniers mots. Il n'avait aucun doute qu'Harry serait honnête. Harry, lui, était ravi : il allait pouvoir prouver qu'il savait faire un Patronus !

A l'examen, il avait volontairement raté son sort. C'était un fait connu qu'Harry Potter pouvait réussir un Patronus, et que celui-ci avait la forme d'un cerf. Si Harry, sous son identité de Darren Prince, avait produit un cerf argenté, il aurait attiré trop de soupçons sur lui. Mais cela l'avait véritablement peiné de ne pouvoir montrer qu'il savait effectuer ce sortilège, auquel il était un peu attaché.

Il expliqua donc cela à Kingsley, et l'écrivit en même temps sur le second parchemin. Kingsley lui demanda ensuite de lui prouver ce qu'il avançait, et Harry reprit sa baguette avec plaisir.

Harry avait effectué assez de sortilèges hors de Poudlard pendant l'année pour que cela n'ait plus aucune importance s'il en faisait aussi pendant l'été. Et puis, le Ministère de Voldemort ne s'intéressait pas à cela. La règle qui interdisait aux élèves de l'école de pratiquer la magie en dehors du château n'avait plus aucune valeur, et n'était absolument plus surveillée par le Ministère.

Un cerf argenté resplendissant sortit de sa baguette et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Kingsley émit un sifflement d'admiration, avant de noter son observation sur le parchemin concerné.

- Bravo, Harry ! salua-t-il. J'avais entendu parler de ton Patronus mais c'est plus impressionnant encore de te voir l'effectuer alors que tu es jeune. Tous les Aurors n'en sont pas capables, tu sais.

- Merci, répondit Harry, un peu gêné.

Il n'avait jamais aimé ce type d'attention ou de compliments.

- J'ai commencé de l'apprendre à l'Armée du Phénix, enchaîna-t-il pour détourner un peu. Ils seront bientôt capables, eux aussi, de le faire, j'en suis sûr.

Kingsley sourit.

- Et ce ne sera pas plus mal ! commenta-t-il.

.

L'Auror se leva.

- Merci beaucoup Harry. Les résultats des BUSES arriveront par courrier fin juillet. Je te souhaite une bonne fin de journée, une bonne fin de semaine, et de bonnes vacances.

- Vous de même, salua Harry en retour.

- Severus ? appela Kingsley en ouvrant la double porte. Je m'en vais, à bientôt ! Et tu devrais cesser d'effrayer ces pauvres Moldus, ils ont l'air sur le point de s'évanouir.

Et il se mit à rire en quittant la maison.

.

Harry fut pris d'un fou rire devant le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux. Dudley essayait de se cacher derrière un fauteuil, mais il était si large qu'il en dépassait de tous les côtés. Vernon tenait une poêle devant lui, non comme arme, mais comme bouclier. Et derrière lui Pétunia poussait des cris aigus en s'agrippant à ses épaules.

Severus Rogue, devant eux, se dressait avec son grand manteau noir et son regard le plus sombre et supérieur. Une aura ténébreuse se dégageait de lui.

- Papa, arrête, finit par dire Harry entre deux rires.

Mais Severus se retourna brusquement, tout aussi sombre. Harry cessa de rire, comprenant que son père était véritablement énervé.

- Ces méprisables Moldus ne savent donc rien de toi ? dit Severus entre ses dents.

Il était dans une colère glacée.

En entrant dans la pièce, il avait comme première intention de simplement se présenter, se rappeler à la mémoire de Pétunia, et expliquer rapidement son lien avec Harry. Les Dursley étaient la famille de son fils, et Pétunia la sœur de la femme qu'il avait toujours aimée. Il voulait les rencontrer.

Et puis, saisi d'un doute en les voyant réagir, il alla lire leurs esprits. Il découvrit la façon dont ils avaient considéré et traité Harry toutes ses années. Il comprit qu'alors qu'il avait cru qu'Harry avait bien grandi, entouré d'attentions dues à son statut de Survivant, en réalité, Harry n'avait pas eu une enfance heureuse.

Et Severus réalisa que s'il n'avait pas fait l'erreur terrible de douter de Lily, son plus grand amour, son seul amour, la femme qu'il n'avait pas réussi à sauver, s'il n'avait pas fui, il aurait pu donner à Harry une vie meilleure. Et lorsqu'il comprit que cette enfance qu'Harry avait eue était aussi sa faute, Severus se sentit pris d'une rage insupportable. Tournée contre les Dursley, et contre lui.

- C'est bon, tu sais, papa, le rassura Harry avec légèreté. Il n'y a pas de problème. Et puis, je préfère que ce soit ainsi.

Severus se détourna, et les Dursley eurent l'impression de pouvoir respirer à nouveau. Harry sourit à son père.

- Tu veux rester dîner ? invita-t-il.

Cela fit réagir Pétunia. Elle s'avança et ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

- Non, c'est bon, je ne préfère pas, répondit Severus d'une voix toujours sourde. Quand est-ce que tu t'en vas d'ici ?

- Vendredi soir, Drago vient me chercher.

Severus eut alors un rictus.

- J'aimerais être là pour voir ça, mais je serai absent.

- Tu pars quelque part ? demanda Harry.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'envoie parler à des sorciers renégats, anciens prisonniers, pour les convaincre de le rejoindre, répondit Severus.

Harry ne fit aucun commentaire, et hocha simplement la tête.

- Sois prudent, lui dit-il simplement.

- Je viendrai te voir chez les Malefoy quand je serai rentré.

Ils s'étreignirent, et Severus s'en alla sans plus tarder. Harry le regarda partir en souriant doucement. Il avait été heureux de le voir. Dans son esprit, Drago ajouta simplement, à la quiétude que ressentait son compagnon, une pensée aimante.

.

Harry prépara le dîner et mit la table pendant que les Dursley reprenaient leurs esprits. Le repas fut extrêmement silencieux, et l'atmosphère resta très lourde lorsque la famille s'installa ensuite devant la télévision pendant qu'Harry rangeait.

Mais lorsqu'il commença de quitter la pièce, Pétunia soudain se leva, et réagit.

- Non, reviens ici ! appela-t-elle sèchement.

Harry, surpris, fit ce qu'elle demandait. Il s'assit donc en face des Dursley, et Pétunia éteignit la télévision.

- Cela suffit, tu nous dois des explications, exigea-t-elle.

- Très bien, répondit Harry, toujours aussi calme.

Et il raconta.

Il raconta toute l'histoire. Il raconta ses parents, il raconta Voldemort, il raconta ses aventures et les épreuves qu'il avait traversé. Il raconta ses amis. Il raconta Drago. Il raconta le Rituel, les héritiers, les Amari. Il raconta qui il était, qui il avait été et il raconta qui il était devenu.

Il se moqua de savoir s'ils avaient vraiment eu envie de tout connaître, car il voulait qu'ils le connaissent lui. Ils étaient sa famille, et qu'ils l'acceptent et l'apprécient ou non, il voulait qu'ils sachent qui il était.

Et ils écoutèrent. Ils écoutèrent tout, tout le récit, toutes les épreuves, tout ce qui avait été fait et ce qui était encore à accomplir. Ils écoutèrent Harry leur parler de lui, et découvrirent, enfin, qui était celui qu'ils avaient accueilli, nourri, logé, depuis qu'il avait été déposé devant leur porte.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta de parler, Harry laissa quelques instants de silence, et puis il s'en alla. Il fallait les laisser seuls, les laisser entre eux. Il fallait les laisser réfléchir sur tout ce qu'il venait de leur apprendre.

Il monta dans sa chambre, et comme il était tard, il souhaita une bonne nuit à Drago, qui l'avait aussi écouté, et s'endormit. Drago laissa leurs esprits se lier en rêves, et là où il était, s'endormit à son tour.

.

.

Les quelques jours suivants furent étranges. Dudley se plongeait dans ses jeux-vidéos et la télévision mais Harry le voyait l'observer parfois, et quelques fois, il le surprenait en train de réfléchir.

Vernon, lui, avait choisi d'ignorer complètement tout ce qu'il avait entendu, et se concentra uniquement sur son travail, en évitant Harry le plus possible. Harry avait l'impression qu'il avait désormais peur de lui.

Pétunia, quant à elle, semblait chercher à comprendre, à bien réaliser tout ce qu'Harry avait raconté. Plusieurs fois, Harry la vit commencer de vouloir lui parler, avant de se détourner.

.

Le vendredi matin, il les prévint qu'il partirait dans la soirée, et qu'ils ne le reverraient pas avant l'année suivante. C'était la première fois qu'il restait aussi peu longtemps pendant l'été, mais ils ne s'en plaignirent pas.

Harry passa sa dernière journée chez eux à ranger ses affaires et s'imprégner encore de ce qui avait appartenu à sa mère. Et lorsque Drago lui signala qu'il quittait le manoir Malefoy pour venir le chercher, Harry fit partir Hedwige chez les Weasley, descendit ses bagages dans l'entrée, et alla au salon une dernière fois.

Les Dursley étaient encore devant la télévision, comme tous les soirs. Vernon monta le son en voyant Harry entrer, ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme. Dudley sembla hésiter entre l'attitude de son père et sa propre envie de parler à Harry. Pétunia fut la seule à vraiment regarder le jeune homme.

- A l'an prochain, leur dit-il, tout aussi calmement qu'il l'avait été depuis son arrivée. Prenez soin de vous.

Il se détourna et alla dans l'entrée. Dudley apparut alors, et se mit à marmonner, un peu embarrassé et maladroit. Harry le regarda. Dudley finalement, se redressa.

Et tendit la main. Harry lui adressa un sourire sincère, et tendit la sienne. Ils se serrèrent la main en se reconnaissant l'un l'autre pour la première fois depuis leur enfance.

Pétunia apparut derrière son fils, et s'approcha d'Harry à son tour. Elle ne s'avança pas plus près, ni tendit la main, ni n'esquissa un geste. Mais elle murmura doucement :

- Fais attention à toi.

Et Harry sut qu'elle le pensait.

.

Drago transplana à cet instant devant la maison. Harry ressentit immédiatement le besoin irrépressible de se précipiter vers lui. Il adressa un dernier signe de tête à sa tante et à son cousin, attrapa ses affaires, et sortit.

.

Il lâcha tout pour recevoir Drago qui n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour l'étreindre. Ils s'enlacèrent, s'embrassèrent précipitamment.

Jamais ils ne s'étaient retrouvés séparés aussi longtemps depuis qu'ils s'aimaient aussi fort. Plus jamais ils ne voulaient cette distance imposée.

"_Je ne supportais plus ton absence le soir, le jour, quand je dormais, quand je regardais autour de moi, quand je me réveillais le matin, quand je pensais à toi et que tu n'étais pas là…_"

Drago se serra plus encore contre son amour, remué par ses paroles.

"_Je n'en pouvais plus_" continuait Harry. "_C'était insupportable._"

Ils ne se lâchèrent pas, ne se séparèrent pas un seul instant. Enlacés, ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ne plus respirer. Enlacés, leurs esprits se mêlèrent jusqu'à les faire suffoquer.

.

Ils ne se détachèrent que pour attraper les affaires d'Harry et disparaître dans un craquement sonore. Arrivés devant le Manoir Malefoy, Harry eut la présence d'esprit de changer son apparence avant d'entrer, et remit à son doigt l'anneau qui lui redonnait son autre identité, Darren Prince.

Drago regarda son visage se transformer avec une expression mitigée.

- Quand tout sera terminé, on te trouvera un juste milieu, murmura-t-il. Que tu sois entièrement toi.

Harry sourit et l'embrassa.

Ils allèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et Drago l'ouvrit en entraînant Harry avec lui. Harry fut à nouveau ébloui par la majesté des lieux, qui le fascinaient à chaque fois qu'il y mettait les pieds. Et puis il avait l'impression que la demeure avait repris des couleurs et de la vie depuis que Voldemort l'avait quittée pour celle de Dolohov.

- Darren ! se fit entendre une voix féminine. Bienvenue.

Harry se retourna, et sourit amicalement à Narcissa Malefoy, la mère de son compagnon. Narcissa l'enlaça maternellement mais avec élégance.

- Bonjour madame, la salua-t-il. Je compte que vous vous portiez bien.

- Merci, répondit-elle. Je te laisse monter tes affaires et t'installer, mais descendez rapidement, le dîner est bientôt prêt.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête. Ils n'attendirent pas une seconde de plus, et attrapèrent les bagages d'Harry. Ils arrivèrent à la chambre de Drago plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait jamais atteinte.

.

Les sacs furent jetés à terre. La porte fut claquée.

Harry souleva Drago et ils s'enlacèrent contre le mur, leurs lèvres à nouveau embrassées.

Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps debout. Très vite, ils étaient sur le lit. Leurs vêtements ne furent pas conservés.

Leurs corps nus se retrouvèrent et crièrent de plaisir. Leurs mains tracèrent les chemins connus sur la peau de l'autre. Les sensations cherchèrent à exploser, déjà.

Ils les continrent. Ils les continrent pour mieux les partager.

Ils se mêlèrent l'un à l'autre. Les esprits dansèrent tandis qu'ils fusionnaient. Enfin.

Ils s'enlacèrent comme s'ils pouvaient fondre leurs corps et leurs êtres. Pour ne jamais plus être séparés. Ne jamais plus être loin l'un de l'autre.

Leurs lèvres, leurs mains, leurs visages, leurs corps, leurs esprits, tout n'était plus qu'un, que plaisir, que désir, que sensations, que plaisir encore.

"_Je t'aime !_"

.

Le dîner fut très agréable. Narcissa engagea différents sujets de conversation légers qu'Harry et Drago prirent plaisir à suivre, et le repas était délicieux. Des elfes de maison et serviteurs s'occupèrent de débarrasser et Harry se surprit à apprécier de ne pas avoir à le faire. Drago se moqua gentiment de lui.

Narcissa les laissa tranquilles pour la soirée, et ils n'insistèrent pas longtemps avant de remonter. Ils fermèrent bien leurs esprits aux autres pour ne déranger ni n'embarrasser personne, et mêlèrent les leurs toute la nuit.

.

.

Quand le matin les trouva, ils étaient nus et enlacés dans le lit de Drago, les affaires d'Harry toujours à côté de la porte, et leurs vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce. Ils s'éveillèrent en même temps, et se saluèrent tendrement.

- Il faudrait arranger un peu la pièce, au cas où ta mère décide d'y entrer… murmura Harry en regardant autour de lui.

Drago eut un petit rire. Ils restèrent encore un moment enlacés, et puis se décidèrent à se lever. Ils ressentirent un plaisir simple à ranger ensembles les affaires d'Harry dans la chambre voisine, et à descendre prendre un petit déjeuner très tranquille.

Ils ne virent pas Narcissa de la matinée. Drago estima qu'elle avait des affaires à régler, ou alors, et son visage se fit alors plus sombre, que Voldemort lui avait confié quelque chose à faire.

Il fut heureux de la voir rentrer peu avant l'heure du déjeuner, et discuta de banalités avec elle sur la terrasse pendant un moment.

Harry les observa alors de loin. Il voyait dans les yeux de Narcissa ce regard sincère et aimant, d'une mère qui serait prête à tout pour son fils. Il pouvait ressentir chez Drago une sorte de désespoir triste de ne pouvoir être vrai, de ne pouvoir lui dire la vérité. Il ressentait sa peur pour elle, et plus encore maintenant que Voldemort lui demandait davantage.

Alors Harry fit un choix. Un choix risqué, mais qu'il tenait à faire. Il décida de faire confiance. Pour Drago.

.

Drago et Harry passèrent l'après-midi à en discuter. Ils argumentèrent, dans les deux sens, l'un comme l'autre. Ils passèrent en revue tout ce à quoi ils pouvaient penser. Ils demandèrent l'avis des Amari, et les écoutèrent vraiment. Et puis ils se décidèrent.

.

Le soir venu, Drago et Harry rejoignirent Narcissa dans le petit salon. Elle lisait, et fut surprise de les voir arriver avec des expressions aussi sérieuses.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Mère, nous allons te dire quelque chose. Quelque chose de très important, lui dit Drago d'une voix grave, et le regard intense.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Elle ferma son livre, le posa sur la table basse, et accorda toute son attention à son fils et son compagnon.

- Mère, reprit Drago.

Harry et lui s'assirent dans le canapé proche de son fauteuil.

- Mère, s'il te plaît, ne panique pas, ne perds pas ton sang-froid.

Narcissa fronça les sourcils. Elle ne parvenait à imaginer ce que Drago avait à lui annoncer.

- Je veux te dire la vérité… sur beaucoup de choses. Je veux te dire la vérité parce que je tiens à toi et que je ne veux plus te mentir. Je n'ai jamais aimé ça, et je ne peux plus, continua Drago. Avec père, ce n'est pas pareil. Mais avec toi… Et après avoir passé ces jours aussi… ouverts, et honnêtes, je ne peux plus.

Narcissa avança la main pour prendre celle de son fils, et dérida le front pour plutôt sourire tendrement.

- Tu es mon fils et je t'aime quoi que tu aies à me dire, lui dit-elle.

Drago se sentit remué. Il avait eu besoin de l'entendre. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais il avait vraiment eu besoin d'entendre ces mots. Il inspira profondément. A côté de lui, Harry ne bougea pas encore.

- Mère, je suis désolé de te demander cela, mais je vais avoir besoin qu'on rende cette pièce beaucoup plus sûre, dit alors Drago avec une expression d'excuse, et que tu prêtes serment d'abord, de ne rien révéler de ce que je vais te dire. J'ai confiance en toi, et je crois sincèrement que tu ne me feras jamais ça, mais je dois être certain que V… le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne puisse le lire dans ton esprit.

Narcissa comprit la gravité de la situation. Elle hocha la tête. Tandis que Drago sortait sa baguette, elle regarda Darren. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien… et se rendit compte qu'elle allait apprendre quelque chose de primordial. De plus important que tout ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer.

La pièce fut sécurisée, et un enchantement fut fait sur Narcissa pour assurer son silence.

- Bien, alors, hum… se mit à hésiter Drago.

Harry posa sa main sur son bras. Drago le regarda nerveusement. Harry lui sourit. Narcissa sentit une vague d'émotion la surprendre tandis qu'elle comprenait l'amour qu'ils partageaient.

Drago inspira de nouveau. Quand il regarda de nouveau sa mère, elle eut l'impression de le découvrir. Calme, confiant, déterminé, une sorte d'aura de pouvoir et de contrôle s'émanait de lui.

- Mère, nous œuvrons en réalité contre Voldemort.

Narcissa sursauta.

- Et Darren Prince n'est pas celui que tu crois. Il est Harry, Harry Potter.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Explication du titre [_… Ou Le Début De La Fin ?_] : **

Ce titre est la suite du dernier chapitre du tome I, qui s'intitulait '_Est-ce la fin du début…_'. Il s'agit d'une reprise du titre d'une des chansons d'Emilie Jolie. Nous sommes au début du deuxième tome, qui est le dernier, et au début de toute une série de chapitre qui mènera à la fin de l'histoire.

.

**Remarques sur le chapitre : **

Bon retour sur cette fanfiction ! Je souhaite de tout cœur que vous aimerez et que ça vous plaira, jusqu'au bout !

J'ai essayé de faire des rappels tout en donnant déjà quelques actions. J'ai remarqué que nombreux auteurs font cela, et j'aime le principe. J'espère cependant que ça n'aura pas été trop énervant si vous aviez déjà bien l'histoire en tête !

J'ai un peu développé les intentions de Voldemort. Je trouvais cela intéressant de lui donner une véritable stratégie, politique et militaire. Il n'est pas simplement un méchant, violent et qui attaque sans réfléchir, enfin, pas à mon avis.

Je me suis un peu amusée, avec les Dursley. J'avais envie qu'ils comprennent qui était Harry, c'est pour cela que je l'ai fait raconter.

J'ai aussi passé tout le début à attendre avec impatience de pouvoir réunir Harry et Drago, ça me faisait trop de la peine de les séparer, haha !

Cela faisait un moment que je voulais que Narcissa Malefoy découvre la vérité. Elle aime son fils, et j'en ai vraiment fait un personnage maternel. Je trouvais cela important pour elle comme pour Drago d'ailleurs, qu'il n'y ait plus de secrets entre eux.

Bonne nouvelle à tous ceux qui attendent depuis longtemps : la découverte du vrai héritier de Serpentard arrivera sous peu !

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

Comment se déroulera la suite des vacances ? Y aura-t-il des incidents ? Quand Voldemort attaquera-t-il finalement Poudlard ? Tous ses plans pourront-ils se mettre en place ? Où est Ombrage et réapparaîtra-t-elle ?

Comment réagira Narcissa Malefoy à la révélation de la véritable identité de Darren Prince, censé être l'héritier de Serpentard et de Voldemort ?

.

**Remarques références : **

*_Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu_ (Tome 4) : On voit une scène avec Voldemort au début du tome, et on se rend compte ensuite qu'Harry était en train de la rêver ; Harry donne l'argent du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à Fred et Georges pour leurs farces et attrapes.

*_Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé _(Tome 6) : Dumbledore vient parler avec Harry du testament de Sirius, et Harry devient propriétaire légal du Square Grimmaud et de Kreattur ; Fred et Georges ouvrent leur boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse.

*_Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_ (Tome 7) : Harry parle sérieusement de la situation avec les Dursley, Pétunia semble comprendre réellement ce qu'il se passe, et Dudley a un geste amical envers Harry.

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant : **

Intitulé [_Dernières Vacances_], Harry et Drago vivront la suite de leurs vacances ensembles, retrouveront leurs amis, la fratrie Nimwë, mais devront aussi faire face à Voldemort. Et puis Drago devra accepter de passer plusieurs jours chez les Weasley…


	3. Chapter 2 - Forces En Puissance

*JKRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

**CHAPITRE I – … Ou Le Début De La Fin ?**  
><em>(Du Lundi matin 1er Juillet au Dimanche soir 07 Juillet)<em>

Voldemort continue ses plans de conquête de la Grande Bretagne, et reprend ses planifications de contrôle des points clefs du monde sorcier : le Chemin de Traverse, Gringotts, et Poudlard.  
>Pendant ce temps les jeunes sorciers passent un début de vacances assez agréable. Harry, chez les Dursley, apprécie la tranquillité, même si la séparation avec Drago est douloureuse. Après une visite de Severus et Kingsley, pour évoquer le testament de Sirius (Harry devient propriétaire du Square Grimmaud et de Kreattur, et laisse l'Ordre utiliser le lieu comme quartier général), Harry raconte absolument tout aux Dursley (qui avaient été effrayés par Severus et avaient entendu sa filiation avec Harry). Ceux-ci apprennent enfin à le connaître réellement.<br>Drago vient chercher Harry à la fin de la semaine, et leurs retrouvailles sont intenses. Au Manoir Malefoy, après en avoir discuté avec les Amari pour avoir l'accord de tout le monde, Drago et Harry décident de dévoiler à Narcissa Malefoy la vérité.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** du Dimanche soir 07 Juillet au Vendredi soir 19 Juillet.

_Enjoy!_

**Note :** Mes excuses pour le retard !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_PREMIERE PARTIE_  
><strong>Chapitre 2 – Forces En Puissance<strong>

.

.

Narcissa Malefoy regarda Drago comme s'il était devenu fou. Mais il était extrêmement sérieux. Elle leva les yeux, et chercha ceux de Darren pour y chercher la vérité. Il lui rendit un regard grave.

Harry se leva, et plaçant ses mains derrière lui pour ne pas montrer le geste qu'il allait faire, il ôta lentement l'anneau qui maintenait son apparence.

Et Narcissa vit Darren Prince se transformer en Harry Potter.

Elle se leva brusquement, et tituba en reculant. Drago sauta sur ses pieds pour s'approcher d'elle, voyant qu'elle se mettait à paniquer.

- Mère ! appela-t-il. Mère, tout va bien, tout va bien, je te le promets.

- Il… tu… se mit à balbutier Narcissa. Vous… Il…

Drago s'avança, mais elle recula encore, les yeux écarquillés de peur.

- Tout va bien, Mrs Malefoy, dit Harry à son tour.

Sa voix avait été aussi grave que son regard, mais extrêmement calme, pour essayer d'apaiser Narcissa.

- Mère… essaya encore Drago.

Mais Narcissa refusait d'entendre. Elle recula à nouveau. Elle tourna les yeux vers Harry. Soudain, de l'orage y gronda.

- Est-ce que tu as laissé Drago croire que tu étais Darren Prince pour l'attirer et infiltrer le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? demanda-t-elle durement.

- Non ! réagit immédiatement Drago.

- Absolument pas, répondit Harry aussi rapidement. Jamais je n'aurais fait une chose pareille !

- Je suis tombé amoureux d'Harry, mère. D'Harry.

Si Narcissa était toujours méfiante et si la peur ne l'avait pas encore quittée, de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, la sorcière cessa toutefois de reculer lorsque Drago s'approcha d'elle une fois encore.

- Vous… vous êtes complètement fous… chuchota Narcissa, comme si parler plus fort allait soudainement les faire surprendre. Vous allez vous faire tuer ! Vous… Drago… Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

- Mère, nous avons réussi à tromper Voldemort depuis plus de six mois, nous ne risquons rien, il ne se doute pas un instant que le Darren Prince qu'il connaît puisse être Harry en réalité.

Narcissa regarda de nouveau Harry, et cette fois, elle réalisa. Elle réalisa que le jeune homme qu'elle avait pu voir était celui qui devait sauver le monde sorcier. Celui qui avait déjà plusieurs fois déployé les ténèbres autour de lui, était aussi celui qui devait en débarrasser le monde.

- Tu… murmura-t-elle, à Harry, après un long silence. Tu as passé les derniers mois à prétendre… Tu as passé les derniers mois caché juste sous le nez du Seigneur des Ténèbres, à prendre des risques constamment, et à prétendre que tu étais un mage noir en puissance…

Harry hocha lentement la tête, et elle vit alors une ombre passer dans ses yeux. Une ombre de regrets, de doutes, une ombre qui mêlait une grande lassitude et une détermination qui ne faillirait pas.

Et Narcissa Malefoy comprit. Elle comprit bien plus que quiconque ne s'y serait attendu.

- Comment… Comment parviens-tu à faire une chose pareille sans… sans finir par… murmura-t-elle encore, sans pouvoir continuer.

Drago et Harry sentirent une vague d'émotion les emplir tous les deux en même temps. Narcissa était toujours terrifiée, mais en quelques secondes, elle avait réalisé, et perçu, elle avait perçu tout ce que la révélation qu'ils lui avaient faite signifiait.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard chargé d'épreuves et de sens, et Narcissa continua de comprendre.  
>Harry remit son anneau, et reprit ses traits de Darren Prince. Drago s'avança à nouveau vers sa mère, et cette fois, elle avança vers lui en retour.<p>

- Drago… murmura-t-elle en le regardant intensément. Oh, mon tout petit…

Elle l'enlaça et il la laissa faire. Elle n'avait pas encore tout saisi, et elle avait de très nombreuses questions encore à poser, mais elle les laissa de côté un moment. Pour l'instant, elle devait être une mère pour son fils.

Elle ne parvenait à croire que Drago avait pris autant de risques pendant des mois, sans jamais se faire soupçonner ou surprendre. Elle ne parvenait à croire qu'elle avait manqué de le perdre chaque seconde passée auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans en avoir une seule fois conscience.

Elle réalisait que si Drago n'avait pas été autant préparé, protégé, et fort, et s'il n'avait eu autant de chance, il ne serait peut-être pas là pour qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras.

.

Lorsque Narcissa fut un peu plus revenue de ses émotions, ils s'assirent tous les trois à nouveau et purent cette fois parler sans rien cacher. Harry ressentait la libération que c'était pour Drago, de pouvoir enfin raconter qui il était, ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il pensait, à sa mère.

Il comprenait un peu, c'était pour ces raisons aussi qu'il avait également tout raconté aux Dursley. Et les émotions de Drago lui étaient tant partagées qu'il avait l'impression de se libérer à son tour, tandis que Narcissa découvrait la vérité sur Drago et lui.

Narcissa comprenait aussi enfin la force des sentiments des deux jeunes gens. Cette force qu'elle avait perçue, et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres associait à autre chose, elle savait, elle, désormais, quelle était véritablement son origine.

Ils parlèrent très longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Drago tombe de sommeil. Narcissa avait commencé de poser des questions à Harry, et Drago s'endormait sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

Harry voulut alors se lever et l'emmener se coucher, mais Narcissa l'arrêta.

- Darren, attends, lui dit-elle.

Il resta assis et l'écouta.

- Comment va mon époux ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Il est bien traité, répondit Harry sur le même ton.

- Pourquoi l'avoir enlevé ? interrogea alors Narcissa.

Harry hésita. Il ne savait pas s'il fallait répondre sincèrement à cette question.

- Réponds, Harry… murmura Drago à moitié endormi. …plus de secrets…

Le sourire tendre qui s'étira sur les lèvres d'Harry émut de nouveau Narcissa, comme chaque fois qu'elle était témoin de l'amour que le jeune homme portait à son fils.

- Nous vous avons parlé des Amari, de l'Attraction, commença Harry. Et vous savez maintenant comment Drago et moi sommes liés. Et bien l'Attraction s'est déclenchée face à votre mari.

Narcissa regarda Harry avec une grande surprise.

- Nous pensons que c'était peut-être simplement une association, de magies, expliqua Harry.

Narcissa resta pensive. Elle laissa cependant ce sujet de côté, faisant confiance au jeune homme sur la correction de la captivité de son époux. Elle avait cependant une autre question.

- Darren, dit-elle à nouveau, puis-je me permettre de te demander…

- Allez-y, l'invita-t-il en lui adressant un sourire encourageant.

Elle resta finalement silencieuse encore un moment, avant de dire avec plus d'assurance :

- Je t'ai vu, plusieurs fois, devenir… plus sombre, que ce qu'on attendrait de toi. Même lorsqu'on le justifie par le rôle que tu as à jouer.

Harry comprit où elle voulait en venir. Lorsque Narcissa posa sa question, sa voix était sérieuse, et grave.

- Peux-tu me donner ta parole que tu continueras de te battre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et que tu n'en deviendras jamais un toi-même ? Que jamais tu ne te laisseras tenter par ce qu'il pourra t'offrir ? Que quoi que tu aies à faire, tu iras jusqu'au bout de ce combat, et qu'ensuite, tu laisseras tout derrière toi ? Peux-tu me donner ta parole que nous n'aurons jamais à nous dresser contre toi pour protéger les nôtres et sauver nos libertés ?

Harry regarda Narcissa, et elle le fixa des yeux, intensément, pour s'assurer qu'il réponde la vérité. Harry baissa alors les yeux sur Drago. Il passa une main dans les cheveux blonds, et posa ses lèvres sur le front de son amour. Puis il releva la tête, et regarda Narcissa de nouveau.

- Je vous donne ma parole de ne jamais cesser de me battre contre toutes les tentations qui pourraient m'emmener dans cette voie.

Il avait répondu gravement. Il ajouta, dans un murmure :

- Et si je deviens moi-même la menace que j'essaie aujourd'hui d'empêcher, je m'arrêterai de mes propres mains.

Ils se comprirent.

- Je vous en donne ma parole.

Narcissa hocha la tête.

.

Quelques jours passèrent ensuite dans une atmosphère extrêmement agréable pour Narcissa Malefoy, Drago, et Harry.

Ils avaient renforcé les sortilèges autour du Manoir pour être certains de ne pas pouvoir être surveillés ou écoutés, et Harry faisait particulièrement attention dès qu'ils parlaient de quelque chose qui les aurait dévoilés.

Ils ne disaient rien de risqué devant les serviteurs, et s'assuraient d'être seuls si leurs paroles évoquaient des sujets secrets, mais ils avaient tous les trois un sentiment de liberté et de tranquillité qu'ils appréciaient vraiment.

Harry et Narcissa devinrent également plus proches. Narcissa, heureuse que son fils ait un amour aussi fort dans sa vie, et heureuse de le voir lui-même heureux avec Harry, traitait celui-ci comme s'il était aussi son fils. Et Harry avait l'impression, pour la première fois de sa vie, d'avoir, un peu, une mère.

Narcissa n'avait pas perdu ses propres valeurs, et elle n'avait pas décidé de les renier. Mais le plan que Lucius et elle avaient commencé de monter devenait plus facile à accomplir désormais.

En effet, l'obstacle qui empêchait le couple d'être mis en sécurité par l'Ordre avait été le personnage de Darren Prince, dont ils ne savaient pas s'il pourrait les dénoncer à Voldemort.

Or, maintenant que Narcissa savait qu'elle ne risquait plus rien de ce côté-là, elle se mit à réfléchir très sérieusement à la situation.

Harry lui promit que si elle décidait de changer de camp, de fuir Voldemort, elle serait prise en charge par l'Ordre, mais serait bien traitée, et protégée. En revanche, il ne put rien promettre au sujet de Lucius Malefoy, mais il assura Narcissa qu'il réfléchirait sur la question.

Au vu des récentes informations, Narcissa décida de laisser de côté les barrières entre sang-purs, sang-mêlés, et nés-Moldus, entre les différentes classes sociales, en tout cas pour le moment. Il serait toujours temps de les relever après la guerre, mais il fallait d'abord y survivre et la gagner.

Harry se souvint aussi de s'occuper du cas de Kreattur. L'elfe de maison fut appelé, et s'il fut mécontent d'être passé au service d'Harry, il dut tout de même accepter son nouveau maître et ses ordres.

Harry lui interdit de dévoiler quoi que ce soit qu'il entendrait au Square Grimmaud ou auprès de lui, et de sortir de la maison des Blacks sans autorisation, et Kreattur acquiesça sans broncher.

Drago trouvait cela complètement normal, mais Harry n'aimait pas vraiment avoir le contrôle ainsi complet d'un autre être vivant. Il se promit que les prochaines fois qu'il croiserait l'elfe de maison au Square Grimmaud, il se montrerait plus amical.

.

Severus rentra de sa mission peu après l'arrivée d'Harry au Manoir Malefoy, et leur rendit visite. Lorsque Narcissa lui apprit qu'elle savait tout désormais, il fut à la fois stupéfait, mécontent, et ravi.

Il trouvait qu'Harry et Drago avaient pris trop de risque, même s'il faisait confiance à Narcissa pour ne rien dévoiler d'elle-même. Certes, elle avait prêté serment, mais Voldemort était véritablement puissant, et Severus jugeait que ce n'avait pas été une bonne idée.

Toutefois, il appréciait vraiment Narcissa. Il avait toujours été l'ami de Lucius Malefoy, et connaissait d'abord Narcissa uniquement par le biais de son époux. Mais depuis les récents évènements, Narcissa et Severus s'étaient aussi rapprochés. Tous les deux inquiets pour leurs fils, ils étaient devenus plus amis eux-mêmes.

Lors du dîner qui les rassembla tous les quatre, et une fois les serviteurs renvoyés, ils s'autorisèrent à parler franchement, et à être beaucoup plus naturels qu'auparavant. Et Harry sentit l'émotion le prendre en réalisant que c'était ainsi que pouvait être une famille normale. Alors Drago lui promit qu'ils en auraient une heureuse lorsque tout serait terminé.

.

Bien sûr, Voldemort devait se rappeler à leur souvenir. Au milieu de la semaine, il convoqua auprès de lui ses nouvelles recrues, les jeunes Marqués.

.

A la fin de l'année précédente, le mage noir avait imposé à un groupe choisi de jeunes gens une marque différente de la Marque des Ténèbres. Il voulait faire d'eux le début d'une nouvelle ère, il voulait qu'ils soient des serviteurs loyaux, fidèles, et plus forts que les Mangemorts, désormais plus âgés, et fatigués des années de guerre déjà passées.

Parmi ces Marqués se trouvait Harry sous son identité de Darren Prince, le premier à avoir été marqué, et le plus puissant, certains murmuraient qu'il était peut-être l'héritier de Voldemort, et le mage noir était même persuadé que Darren Prince était l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard.

Il y avait aussi Drago, jouant son rôle lui aussi, prétendant sa loyauté, tout comme Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, et Daphné Greengrass, qui étaient des Amari, et des amis d'enfance de Drago, et qui jouaient aussi le rôle de fidèles de Lord Voldemort.

Mais il se trouvait aussi des jeunes sorciers véritablement loyaux envers le mage noir : Joris Haken, qui avait dirigé dans la maison Serpentard un groupe de partisans au sein de Poudlard, jusqu'à ce que Darren Prince ne lui prenne sa place, et son ami Adrian Pucey, Serpentard posé et réfléchi, préfet en chef de l'école l'année précédente.

Tous les deux avaient terminé leurs études à Poudlard à la fin de l'année, étaient très puissants, et connaissaient de nombreux sortilèges qui n'étaient pas enseignés à l'école. Ils possédaient les valeurs et idées traditionnelles des sang-purs, et suivaient Voldemort pour accomplir avec lui son projet d'épuration du monde sorcier. Ils rejetaient les nés Moldus, et prônaient la pureté du sang magique.

A leur suite venaient les jumeaux Mike et Antonia Ophis. Ils partageaient aussi ces valeurs, mais étaient de plus cruels, violents, et destructeurs. Ils avaient un an de plus qu'Harry et Drago, mais ceux-ci avaient réussi, difficilement et état à surveiller, à s'imposer au-dessus d'eux dans le groupe de partisans, et chez les Marqués.

Et puis il y avait également Pansy Parkinson. La jeune fille avait toujours affiché clairement ses idées et son allégeance, et n'hésitait pas à tourmenter d'autres élèves. Sa famille faisait partie de celles plutôt aisées et de sang-pur, et était proche de Voldemort. C'était pour toutes ces raisons que le mage noir avait fait d'elle une Marquée.

Mais Pansy, depuis, vivait terrifiée. Elle n'avait jamais pensé se retrouver à un tel stade, et n'avait jamais réalisée ce que tout cela signifiait. Et désormais, elle se retrouvait piégée, forcée d'obéir et de faire ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui demanderait, sans aucune possibilité de fuir.

.

Les jeunes Marqués sentirent tous en même temps leur Marque leur brûler le poignet et le bras. Au lieu de la Marque des Ténèbres, une tête de mort dont sortait un serpent qui s'enroulait lui-même, les jeunes gens avaient, comme tatoué, indélébile, sur le bras droit et autour du poignet, deux serpents qui s'entrelaçaient élégamment et semblaient onduler lorsque le mage noir les appelait.

Ils répondirent au plus vite. Il ne fallait pas faire attendre Voldemort. Ils se laissèrent guider par l'appel et transplanèrent rapidement auprès de lui. Il les attendait, assis dans son trône, dans la grande salle de l'ancienne demeure de Dolohov, cette salle qu'il avait faite sienne.

Théodore, Blaise, Daphné, Drago, et Harry masquèrent leur plaisir de se retrouver, et sa saluèrent tout de même joyeusement en esprit. En apparence, tous ceux qui n'étaient pas connus pour être proches se saluèrent plus froidement.

Ils entrèrent en même temps dans la pièce, et s'avancèrent dans un ordre conscient : Darren Prince devant, sans que personne ne le conteste, et à ses côtés Drago Malefoy son compagnon. Puis Joris et Adrian. Ensuite les autres étaient à peu près sur le même plan, excepté Pansy qui tentait de se cacher derrière eux.

- Ah ! Vous voilà ! les salua Voldemort, son rictus satisfait sur les lèvres.

Harry perçut immédiatement qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Ses sens développés grâce à son Animagus loup, comme chaque fois qu'il était en présence du mage noir, lui permirent de discerner dans les intonations de sa voix et dans les inclinaisons du corps, qu'ils ne risquaient rien, et que Voldemort était de bonne humeur.

Il partagea immédiatement ses observations avec les Amari présents, pour aider tout le monde à se détendre un peu.

- Bien, très bien, continuait Voldemort. Je suis ravi de vous revoir, et j'ai hâte de vous voir un peu plus à l'œuvre.

Voldemort ne continua pas tout de suite. Il les observa longtemps, et ils se sentirent rapidement mal à l'aise.

- Queudver ! appela soudain le mage noir d'une voix forte.

Le petit homme apparut presque immédiatement, par une étroite porte dans le mur du fond de la pièce, derrière le trône de Voldemort. Harry jeta sur le sorcier un regard méprisant.

De son véritable nom Peter Pettigrow, Queudver avait d'abord trahi les parents d'Harry, puis s'était arrangé pour que Sirius soit accusé à sa place et envoyé en prison, et il s'était enfui tout aussi traîtreusement deux ans auparavant, coupant à Harry tout espoir de vivre avec son parrain qui aurait été libre. Alors que James, Sirius, et Remus avaient été ses meilleurs amis pendant des années…

- Je doute que vous vous soyez exercés pendant ce début de vacances, alors voici Queudver, qui n'a pas encore été suffisamment puni pour ses récentes maladresses, et ses erreurs passées, annonça Voldemort. Entraînez-vous donc au Doloris sur lui.

Queudver se recroquevilla et se mit à gémir en suppliant le mage noir d'une voix à peine audible. Rapidement, Voldemort fut particulièrement énervé. Il donna un coup de pied au petit homme misérable, qui tomba à terre en gémissant plus fort.

Il y eut un moment immobile et silencieux. Et puis, visiblement agacé lui aussi, Joris avança, la baguette en avant.

- _Endoloris !_ cracha-t-il avec mépris.

Queudver se tordit par terre en poussant des cris aigus.

Lorsque Joris cessa son sortilège, Antonia et Mike se précipitèrent pour prendre la relève. Harry émit alors un claquement de langue autoritaire. Ils se raidirent, et tournèrent la tête vers lui. Il les fixa du regard, et ils tentèrent de le maintenir. Mais ils durent baisser les yeux.

Harry ne voulait pas particulièrement être le suivant à jeter le sortilège Doloris à Queudver. C'était juste qu'il n'avait pas supporté l'attitude empressée des jumeaux. Comme il ne bougeait pas, Antonia le regarda. Il lui adressa un signe de tête qui l'autorisait à continuer.

Elle donna un coup de coude à son frère, et ils pointèrent leurs baguettes sur Queudver.

Pendant que celui-ci se tordait de nouveau de douleur sur le sol, Voldemort regarda Darren Prince avec une grande satisfaction.

Ils passèrent ainsi les uns après les autres. Puis Voldemort, de sa baguette, fit léviter Queudver qui avait perdu conscience, jusqu'à la petite porte par laquelle le misérable était entré, et il le laissa là sans s'occuper davantage de lui.

- Je vous ai attribués des missions, et vous serez en équipes de deux, que j'ai constituées moi-même, annonça alors Voldemort. Vous vous montrerez assez intelligents pour ne pas questionner mes choix en la matière.

Ils se gardèrent bien de répliquer quoi que ce soit, et Voldemort désigna donc les paires dont il avait décidé.

- Darren, tu travailleras avec Antonia. Drago, avec Joris. Ensuite, Théodore et Adrian. Puis Blaise et Pansy. Et enfin, Daphné et Mike.

Le concert de grimaces et grognements de mécontentement qui suivit son annonce l'agaça. Il s'approcha brusquement d'eux, et à sa grande satisfaction, ils eurent tous un mouvement de recul.

- Vous avez quelque chose à dire… ? siffla-t-il.

Ils se tinrent droits, baissèrent la tête, et reprirent une expression neutre.

- Bien… murmura Voldemort, une menace encore dans la voix.

Il y eut un long silence, lourd de sous-entendu.

- Vous recevrez les informations sur vos missions dans quelques jours, je vous les enverrai directement. J'ai encore quelques détails à régler avant de vous envoyer les remplir, expliqua rapidement Voldemort, toujours agacé.

Ils inclinèrent la tête pour indiquer qu'ils avaient compris et qu'ils ne questionnaient rien.

- Partez maintenant, leur dit Voldemort sèchement. Prince, tu restes, j'ai à te parler.

Pansy fut la première dehors, et les autres ne tentèrent pas leur chance. Mike et Antonia jouaient les durs, Théodore et Adrian les indifférents, et Joris faisait mine de n'avoir peur de rien, mais lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres trouvait une raison d'être en colère contre eux, leurs assurances s'envolaient trop rapidement.

Drago ne s'approcha pas trop d'Harry en esprit pour ne pas risquer d'être repéré par Voldemort mais ils échangèrent toutefois un regard avant que le premier ne quitte la pièce.

- Viens par ici, ordonna Voldemort en retournant s'asseoir sur son trône.

Toutefois, son ton avait perdu de son énervement. Harry le suivit et resta debout devant lui, sans baisser la tête cette fois. Voldemort ne s'en formalisa pas. Il commençait à connaître Darren Prince.

- Où en es-tu, avec les pierres de ta famille ? demanda le mage noir.

- Drago et moi allons passer une semaine de vacances chez mes cousins Nimwë, et Blaise sera là aussi, répondit Harry avec assurance. Nous avons un plan pour accéder au trésor et récupérer les pierres pendant notre séjour.

- Très bien. Tiens-moi au courant de tes avancées. Et agis rapidement, j'ai besoin de Gringotts, et je ne pourrai rien négocier avec les gobelins sans ces pierres.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Et donne l'exemple aux autres, lui dit alors Voldemort. Tu es le premier des Marqués, j'attends de toi une attitude exemplaire lors de ta mission, même si tu n'apprécies pas ta coéquipière. Ces dissensions entre vous ne pourront que me desservir et je le refuse. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Harry détourna les yeux mais acquiesça pour que Voldemort le laisse partir. Le mage noir ne fut pas dupe, cependant, il n'insista pas.

- Tu peux t'en aller.

Harry partit sans lui laisser le temps de le retenir. Voldemort le regarda s'éloigner en réfléchissant. Darren Prince commençait à prendre trop de libertés, il serait bientôt temps de lui rappeler qui commandait…

.

A son retour au manoir Malefoy, il fut accueilli par Drago qui l'attendait, un peu soucieux malgré tout, et par Narcissa Malefoy, qui avait été beaucoup plus inquiète pour les deux garçons maintenant qu'elle savait la vérité.

- Mère, tu vois bien que nous n'avons rien ! s'énerva un peu Drago finalement.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, jeune homme, lui répliqua Narcissa sans se démonter.

Surpris, Drago se tut. Harry se mit à rire. Drago lui jeta un regard noir et se mit à bouder, faisant redoubler l'hilarité d'Harry. Narcissa les laissa tous les deux, plus souriante déjà, de les voir se chamailler comme si rien ne venait de se passer.

Au dîner, Narcissa proposa :

- J'ai eu envie d'organiser une soirée, alors j'ai invité quelques familles parmi nos connaissances, celles de vos amis, à venir au manoir samedi soir. Vous ne repartez que le lendemain, je crois ?

- Oui, répondit Drago. On transplanera chez les cousins d'Harry dimanche dans l'après-midi. Es-tu sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Je ne m'inquiète pas, ce sera un dîner un peu mondain, comme nous en donnons depuis des années. Et vous avez assez d'entraînement pour ne pas déclarer vos véritables intentions devant les parents de vos amis, je suppose…

Harry sourit et Drago leva les yeux au ciel avec évidence.

- Très bien, alors ! conclut Narcissa, ravie.

Elle se leva et rapporta le plat à la cuisine. Harry sentit Drago s'attrister à la seconde même où elle quitta la pièce. Il se tourna vers lui.

- Entre mon père qui lui manque, et nous qui allons partir dans quelques jours, je crois qu'elle aimerait ne pas se sentir aussi seule… murmura Drago, les yeux fixés sur la porte derrière laquelle sa mère avait disparu.

Harry attrapa sa main.

- Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il.

Drago haussa les épaules et poussa un soupir résigné.

- Ce n'est pas comme on pouvait y faire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il à voix basse.

Harry se sentit désemparé.

.

Comme les jours suivants se passèrent sans nouvelles de Voldemort, ni pour les deux jeunes gens, ni pour Narcissa, que le mage noir semblait laisser tranquille pour le moment (à son grand soulagement), ils vécurent à nouveau quelques temps agréables.

Ils préparèrent leur petite réception privée en prenant plaisir à distraire ainsi leurs esprits, et évitèrent tous les sujets difficiles. Severus vint aussi plusieurs fois dîner avec eux, et voir Harry l'accueillir chaleureusement lui faisait toujours extrêmement plaisir.

Severus avait, pendant l'été, deux missions distinctes. La première, recruter un clan renégat et mercenaire, était la plus aisée, et il n'avait pas besoin de manigancer ou faire attention à ce qu'il rapportait à Voldemort. La seconde en revanche était plus délicate.

Il était censé prendre progressivement plus d'influence auprès de Minerva McGonagall la directrice de Poudlard pour qu'elle le nomme successeur et directeur adjoint. Officiellement, Severus était détesté de la plupart des professeurs pour avoir tué Dumbledore et pour être un Mangemort, ce qui rendait, en apparence, la tâche plus difficile.

Mais la véritable difficulté était de jouer entièrement ce jeu-là sans laisser un seul instant paraître qu'en réalité, Minerva McGonagall et Severus Rogue appréciaient beaucoup la compagnie l'un de l'autre.

Severus savait qu'il n'aimerait jamais une autre femme que Lily, il n'était absolument pas question de sentiments. Mais Minerva et lui avaient découvert qu'ils aimaient passer des moments plus légers et plus privés ensembles, pour partager un thé et discuter de choses et d'autres.

Et puis, il allait falloir trouver des justifications pour que cette mission ne réussisse pas. Car il était hors de question de risquer que Voldemort puisse avoir accès à Poudlard.

Harry réfléchissait aussi beaucoup au cas de Lucius Malefoy. Si Narcissa décidait de demander la protection de l'Ordre, et Harry espérait que ce serait le cas pour un bon nombre de raisons de sécurité qui la concernaient mais qui le concernaient aussi, alors Harry envisageait de libérer en partie son époux.

Lucius Malefoy pourrait alors être prisonnier d'une demeure, où il vivrait avec sa femme, plutôt que de rester dans une cellule sous la Maison, ce qui n'était pas non plus l'idéal d'ailleurs. Et Narcissa ne serait pas seule, et serait avec son mari.

Mais Harry hésitait. Il avait peur, il l'avouait, que Lucius Malefoy ne finisse par convaincre Narcissa de chercher à attaquer l'Ordre dans le dos, ou de l'aider à se libérer. Il avait confiance en la mère de Drago, mais Severus lui avait aussi rappelé qu'il fallait qu'il soit beaucoup plus prudent que ce qu'il avait été depuis la fin de l'année.

Le climat plus tranquille du mois de juin et du début des vacances avait relâché l'attention d'Harry, et il reconnaissait lui-même qu'il avait pris trop de risques. Mais cela leur avait fait tellement de bien, à Drago et à lui, de parler aussi ouvertement à leurs familles !

Mais Severus avait raison. Et Harry le savait.

.

Le samedi soir arriva, et avec lui, un certain nombre d'invités. Narcissa n'avait pas organisé une grande soirée, mais plutôt une petite réception, et n'avait rassemblé que des familles assez proches, que les amitiés soient entre elle et les autres parents, ou entre leurs enfants.

Ainsi, les Greengrass se présentèrent sur les coups de dix-neuf heures à la porte du manoir Malefoy. Henry et Juliette Greengrass, les parents, étaient des gens tout à fait charmants, et assez peu impliqués avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Daphné était leur fille aînée, et ils avaient une autre fille, Astoria, de deux ans de moins que sa sœur, et qui était à Serdaigle.

Harry et Drago accueillirent chaleureusement Daphné, heureux de la voir et de pouvoir exprimer leur amitié sans le regard de Voldemort sur eux. Ils firent tout de même attention à ne pas attirer l'attention de ses parents ou de sa sœur, mais ils se sentaient plus libres malgré tout.

Théodore arriva peu après avec sa mère. Harry se souvint subitement qu'il était la cause de l'absence de Nott père, et se sentit coupable. Entendant ses pensées, Théodore lui rappela aussi qu'il lui avait pardonné et qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, et Daphné changea rapidement le sujet de leur conversation mentale.

.

Lors de l'attaque du Ministère de la Magie par Voldemort, Drago avait été blessé par des Mangemorts et poursuivi dans des couloirs éloignés de la bataille. Harry s'était élancé à sa suite pour le retrouver, mais ressentant sa douleur, il avait été pris d'une colère froide, jamais éprouvée jusqu'alors.

Aveuglé par un désir de vengeance sur lequel il n'avait eu aucun contrôle, il s'était transformé pour la première fois en son Animagus loup, et avait arraché la gorge des trois Mangemorts qui s'en étaient pris à son compagnon. Parmi eux s'était trouvé le père de Théodore.

Après ces trois hommes, il y avait eu une femme, lors d'une semaine d'entraînement chez les Lestrange, sous son rôle de Darren Prince, avec Drago. Harry avait beaucoup de mal à vivre avec la conscience de ses actions, et les personnes qu'il avait tuées ne revenaient que trop souvent dans ses cauchemars.

Mais il avait décidé qu'il ne se laisserait pas dévoré par sa culpabilité, car il avait encore trop de choses à accomplir avant de pouvoir payer pour ses actes.

.

Les retrouvailles avec Théodore furent moins enthousiastes qu'avec Daphné, le jeune homme étant plus réservé, mais le Lien des Amari manifesta sa joie face à leur proximité. Lorsque Blaise arriva à son tour, ils ressentirent le plaisir d'être ensembles et plus proches que lors de ces dernières semaines.

Blaise vint avec son père seulement : Thomas Zabini, un Mangemort assez faible, mais fidèle à Voldemort. Sa mère était Bérénice Zabini, née Nimwë. Elle était l'une des trois cousins de Severus, et faisait partie de la grande famille des Prince, à laquelle Harry et son père étaient aussi apparentés.

Le reste de la famille Prince-Nimwë n'avait pas été convié, et Bérénice ne vint donc pas non plus. En effet, ils étaient tous opposés à Voldemort et le manifestaient sans se cacher.

Il avait donc été jugé plus sage de ne pas les faire venir à un dîner qui, s'il n'était pas politique, et pas sensé porter sur la question, allait rassembler un certain nombre de serviteurs de Voldemort, qu'ils le soient réellement, ou seulement en apparence.

Narcissa invita aussi les Parkinson. Leurs familles avaient été assez liées pour que Pansy et Drago soient promis l'un à l'autre dès l'enfance. Bien sûr, les liens futurs avaient été rompus lorsque la relation de Drago et de Darren avait été connue. Mais Narcissa avait fait attention à ne pas laisser les Parkinson devenir des ennemis.

Harry et Drago approuvèrent également la venue de Pansy au milieu du groupe d'Amari qui se retrouvait donc. S'ils n'appréciaient pas particulièrement la personnalité de la jeune fille, elle n'était pas non plus une personne dévouée entièrement à Voldemort, et ils avaient bien vu qu'elle était terrifiée par le mage noir et d'être devenue une Marquée.

Daphné avait décidé de faire plus d'efforts pour être amie avec elle, pour qu'elles se soutiennent aussi lors des épreuves que Voldemort allait pouvoir leur faire traverser, et contre Antonia qui essayait déjà de les écraser. Et Blaise promit de faire un effort pour être agréable avec elle, étant donné qu'ils se retrouveraient ensembles pour la mission donnée par Voldemort.

Pansy et ses parents arrivèrent en même temps que Blaise et son père. Et juste derrière eux se présentèrent les derniers invités : la famille de Joris. Le père du jeune homme était monté dans l'estime de Voldemort en même temps que son fils, et il avait travaillé ces derniers mois au Ministère avec Lucius Malefoy.

Ainsi, Narcissa et Lucius avaient-ils fait la connaissance d'Elliot et Olivia Haken, et ils avaient déjà partagé plusieurs dîners et réceptions. Le couple était particulièrement actif au sein des intrigues politiques et financières, et œuvraient pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Depuis la capture de Lucius, Elliot Haken avait pris sa place au Ministère, mais il assurait régulièrement à Narcissa qu'il rendrait à Lucius son poste lorsqu'il serait de retour.

Harry et les autres étaient un peu moins ravis de voir venir Joris mais estimèrent aussi que peut-être, dans un environnement moins menaçant, ils parviendraient au moins à s'entendre. De plus, si Drago et Joris devaient travailler ensembles sur la mission de Voldemort, ce serait une première étape pour réussir à s'accorder.

Ils avaient été surpris d'apprendre que Joris avait une sœur, qui n'avait que quelques années de moins que lui, mais qui n'était, inexplicablement pour eux, jamais allée à Poudlard, et attendirent de la découvrir avec une certaine curiosité.

.

Et leur curiosité fut rapidement remplacée par la stupeur. Car à l'instant où la famille Haken entra dans le domaine des Malefoy, l'Attraction se réveilla.

.

Harry ressentit avec force et brutalité l'Attraction s'éveiller en lui et le pousser puissamment vers la jeune fille. Frappé par la vague de magie qui ne l'avait pas empli depuis un moment, il tituba, et chercha un appui.

Drago réagit immédiatement. Il se plaça devant Harry pour s'assurer que personne ne le voyait, mais aussi pour empêcher que son regard ne croise celui de la sœur de Joris. Il poussa Harry autant qu'il put vers la pièce adjacente, tandis que leurs amis attiraient l'attention pour faire diversion.

Mais l'Attraction voulait rejoindre la nouvelle magie trouvée, le Pouvoir d'Amour voulait que cette magie rejoigne celle de son Champion.

Ce fut au prix d'un effort considérable par rapport à la tâche à accomplir que Drago parvint à faire bouger Harry. Harry s'empêchait tout mouvement. Il ressentait la force de l'Attraction qui le tirait dans l'autre direction, et avait l'impression que s'il essayait de bouger, ce serait pour aller vers la nouvelle Amari potentielle.

Lorsque Drago referma la porte derrière eux, Harry sentit l'Attraction se retirer très légèrement. Comme si elle comprenait qu'elle n'aurait pas ce qu'elle voulait dans l'immédiat. Comme si elle comprenait qu'il fallait attendre.

- Est-ce que ça va ? murmura Drago.

Harry hocha la tête en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Mais son cœur battait toujours trop vite et la vague de magie qui l'avait empli ne s'était pas encore retirée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? chuchota son compagnon.

"_On n'a pas le choix,_" intervint Daphné. "_Il faut parler à cette fille…_"

"_Allison, elle s'appelle Allison,_" précisa Théodore.

"_…et espérer qu'elle acceptera._"

"_Pourvu qu'elle accepte,_" murmura Blaise. "_Parce que sinon le dîner sera difficile à supporter. On se souvient tous du temps qu'il a fallu à Harry pour se remettre du refus du père de Drago._"

Les autres approuvèrent, et Harry était tout à fait d'accord. Lorsque le Choix était refusé, cela lui était douloureux, et il n'avait pas du tout envie de vivre à nouveau ce rejet magique, que le Pouvoir d'Amour en lui, prenait comme une blessure terrible.

"_Blaise, parle avec Pansy en prétextant votre mission,_" ordonna Drago en prenant les commandes, puisqu'Harry était incapable de réfléchir à cause de l'Attraction qui le pressait. _"Théodore, distrais Joris pour éviter qu'il ne remarque que Daphné emmène sa sœur ailleurs. Pose-lui des questions sur Adrian, prétextant toi aussi vouloir te préparer pour votre mission._"

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent.

"_Daphné, assure-toi que ta sœur à toi reste à l'écart, et attire la sœur de Joris par ici. Tu peux prétendre vouloir parler de lui, ça devrait fonctionner._"

La jeune fille approuva l'idée.

Et après quelques minutes à parler tranquillement avec elle, elle attira Allison en dehors du grand salon, dans lequel les invités étaient rassemblés.

Allison était assez grande pour son âge, et comme elle se tenait très droite, et qu'elle était habillée élégamment, elle faisait aussi plus âgée. Ses cheveux sombres, comme ceux de son frère, étaient longs et lisses, et encadraient joliment son visage tout aussi élégant que sa tenue, bien qu'un peu dur. Elle avait un trois ans de moins que Joris, et donc l'âge de Ginny, un an de moins qu'Harry et ceux de son année.

Daphné apprit assez vite la raison pour laquelle Allison n'était pas à Poudlard, car la jeune fille ne la cachait pas, et l'expliqua sans broncher lorsque Daphné lui posa la question.

Elle avait quelques difficultés lorsqu'elle se retrouvait en société, ou au milieu de trop de monde à la fois. L'école primaire avait été une très mauvaise expérience, sa magie instinctive qu'elle ne contrôlait pas alors, réagissait violemment au moindre stress.

Ses parents avaient donc décidé avec son frère et elle qu'il serait préférable qu'elle apprenne à la maison, avec eux, à utiliser la magie. Joris lui donnait ses manuels et ses cours, et leur mère, qui ne travaillait pas, lui donnait des leçons à la maison.

Daphné parla un peu de cette situation avec la jeune fille, sincèrement curieuse, mais aussi pour la mettre en confiance et ne pas attaquer immédiatement avec le problème. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment Allison allait réagir, de ce qu'elle allait répondre, et s'il y allait y avoir des complications.

- Allison, je dois t'avouer, je ne veux pas réellement parler de ton frère, avoua alors Daphné après avoir discuté un peu, sentant qu'Harry et Drago avaient du mal à contenir l'Attraction.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda la sœur de Joris en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je sais que ça va paraître un peu étrange, mais je voudrais te demander quelque chose. Et il faudrait que tu acceptes de prêter serment de ne pas répéter notre conversation.

Allison croisa les bras.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda-t-elle sévèrement.

Après avoir été moquée à l'école, Allison avait profité de sa solitude pour se renforcer. Elle était désormais une fille au fort caractère, mais elle était aussi rapidement sur la défensive.

- Je suis désolée, je sais que c'est bizarre, essaya de la rassurer Daphné, mais s'il te plaît, accepte. C'est important.

Allison la regarda fixement, de ses grands yeux gris qui possédaient la même force que ceux de Joris lorsqu'il montrait tout son potentiel. La filiation qui existait entre eux était évidente, et Daphné désespéra qu'elle puisse accepter de passer dans le camp opposé.

- Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose d'extrêmement secret, essaya Daphné de nouveau, et je suis obligée de te demander de promettre magiquement de ne rien répéter à quiconque ensuite.

- Je ne ferai aucun serment sans savoir de quoi il s'agit, asséna durement Allison.

Daphné soupira.

"_Soit on prend le risque, soit Harry prétend être malade et s'enferme dans notre chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit partie,_" statua Drago.

"_C'est trop dangereux,_" argumenta Théodore. "_Elle est la sœur de Joris Haken, celui qui serait sûrement devenu le préféré de Vous-Savez-Qui si Harry n'était pas devenu Darren Prince. Et leurs parents travaillent pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ils sont de vrais partisans !_"

"_Ca ne veut rien dire,_" tempéra Blaise. "_Peut-être sera-t-elle ouverte d'esprit, peut-être que si on lui fait vivre le Choix, elle acceptera malgré tout, peut-être…_"

"_Ne sois donc pas si naïf,_" siffla Drago, tendu par l'état communicatif d'Harry.

"_Je pensais justement à ton exemple !_" répliqua Blaise.

Drago ne répondit rien. Car Blaise n'avait pas tort.

"_Il faut se décider !_" insista Daphné.

Allison, devant elle, la regarda avec méfiance. Elle commença même de sortir sa baguette de sa manche, soupçonneuse.

- Attends ! réagit Daphné. S'il te plaît, attends.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? se fit alors entendre une voix derrière les deux filles.

Daphné sursauta en se retournant. Joris la regardait d'un air sombre et menaçant.

"_Désolé…_" s'excusa Théodore de ne pas avoir pu le retenir plus longtemps.

"_Les gars, Pansy a vu que vous étiez tous ailleurs, et elle s'est mise à vous chercher. On arrive aussi,_" intervint alors Blaise.

Drago jura. Il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse pendant qu'Harry faisait des efforts considérables pour contenir l'Attraction.

"_Tant pis, on doit éloigner Harry, il ne tiendra pas beaucoup plus longtemps,_" finit par dire Drago.

Harry en effet était complètement replié sur lui-même, transpercé par une douleur nouvelle, et sa lutte contre le Pouvoir d'Amour était plus difficile chaque seconde.

"_Daphné, fais comme si tu voulais cacher ce que tu essayais de dire à Allison, et finis par avouer ton attirance pour Joris avant de partir, trop embarrassée pour rester. Désolée de t'utiliser comme ça, mais c'est la seule idée que j'ai,_" dit Drago.

"_C'est bon, c'est très bien, ça va aller,_" répondit Daphné avec assurance.

Drago attrapa Harry et l'entraîna vers les étages.

Dans le petit salon, l'ambiance était tendue. Daphné prétendit cacher un secret important pendant plusieurs minutes, et Joris la questionna sévèrement, commençant à penser que cela avait à voir avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Théodore donna le change en se rangeant de son côté, bien que moins violemment, mais Blaise défendit Daphné.

Pansy hésitait à entrer dans le débat : elle savait que Daphné essayait d'être gentille avec elle, et cela la gênait un peu de le lui rendre en l'attaquant. Allison restait en retrait, essayant de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle avait l'impression étrange que c'était plus à propos d'elle que de Daphné, bien que celle-ci prétende le contraire.

Le manège dura un moment, jusqu'à ce que Daphné fasse mine de craquer.

- Ca suffit ! se mit-elle à crier d'une voix aigue, au bord des larmes.

Ses amis étaient impressionnés : elle était tout à fait crédible !

- Je voulais parler à Allison en secret parce que… parce que… commença de répondre la jeune fille.

Elle jeta un regard fuyant à Joris, rougit, et détourna les yeux.

- Parce que… murmura-t-elle avec gêne.

- Parce que quoi ?! s'énerva Joris.

Et Allison s'avança alors.

- Calme-toi, je crois que j'ai compris, intervint-elle.

Daphné lui jeta un regard affolé, et secoua la tête.

- Elle voulait me demander des choses sur toi, parce que tu lui plais ! dévoila Allison avec évidence.  
>Joris resta stupéfait. Et puis il se fit soupçonneux à nouveau.<p>

- C'est impossible, asséna-t-il en faisant un pas vers Daphné. Je t'ai vue avec Lancelot Nimwë, c'est lui que tu…

- Elle voulait me faire promettre de garder cette conversation secrète, le coupa sa sœur. Si elle a déjà un petit ami, je comprends mieux.

Elle avait une expression à la fois indifférente et amusée. Théodore l'observa discrètement, intrigué par la personnalité qu'il lui découvrait.

Joris sembla un peu plus convaincu, et il recula. Et puis soudain, devant la gêne apparente de Daphné et contenue dans l'atmosphère, il réalisa. Il réalisa que la jeune fille était… attirée par lui. Il recula de nouveau, cette fois embarrassé à son tour. Il n'avait jamais été dans cette situation !

Il regarda sa sœur comme si elle pouvait lui dire quoi faire, mais Daphné réagit avant. Dans une expression étouffée, elle quitta la pièce précipitamment. Blaise la suivit immédiatement, prétendant une inquiétude sincère. Les autres les regardèrent partir dans un silence gêné.

- Hum, et bien… dit Joris.

- Je vais aller voir si elle va bien, indiqua Allison. Retournez donc au grand salon, les adultes vont se demander où nous sommes, tous. Joris, tu m'excuseras auprès du fils de notre hôte… Drago, c'est ça ? Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de me présenter à lui.

Joris hocha la tête. Théodore à côté de lui ne broncha pas, mais immédiatement, il se mit à réfléchir. Il allait falloir trouver une excuse pour l'absence d'Harry et Drago, et vite.

La soirée devenait beaucoup trop compliquée.

.

Daphné et Blaise furent prévenus qu'Allison arrivait à leur suite, et ils continuèrent leur mise en scène. Daphné se mit à pleurer réellement, et Blaise s'en trouva complètement désemparé, ce qui allait très bien avec son rôle.

Allison entra dans la pièce où ils s'étaient réfugiés, une sorte de petit bureau avec quelques étagères de livres, et avança vers eux fermement.

- Bon, de quoi s'agit-il en réalité ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune contradiction.

Ils la regardèrent avec surprise.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous tenez tant à cacher à mon frère, mais j'ai très bien compris que cette histoire n'était pas vraie. Il y a cru, il est passé à autre chose, très bien. Alors maintenant, dites-moi la vérité. Qu'y a-t-il de si secret à me demander ?

Allison les fixa d'un regard terrible et puissant, que Blaise eut du mal à soutenir. Daphné hésita.

Et soudain, pendant qu'ils se posaient la question de ce qu'il valait mieux faire, Daphné et Blaise sentirent une douleur intense leur traverser la tête. Ils reculèrent et s'accrochèrent à la table derrière eux. Dans le grand salon, Théodore grimaça et tituba.

A l'étage, Harry laissa échapper un cri, et Drago tomba devant lui, atteint lui aussi. L'Attraction avait décidé qu'elle avait attendu assez longtemps, et qu'il était temps de chercher la connexion avec le nouvel Amari que le Pouvoir d'Amour avait trouvé.

"_Faites-là monter !_" parvint à articuler Drago à travers la douleur mentale qui les avait tous pris.

Daphné se redressa péniblement, et regarda Allison qui la fixait d'un regard toujours méfiant, mais teinté d'inquiétude.

- On a besoin de ton aide, dit alors Daphné, espérant que cela toucherait la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? demanda immédiatement Allison.

Daphné sentit l'espoir naître.

- Suis-nous.

Drago attrapa la main d'Harry, et usant de son pouvoir guérisseur, il fit diminuer la douleur que ressentait son compagnon, atténuant en même temps celle qui était partagée aux Amari les plus proches.

Daphné et Blaise se relevèrent, à nouveau maîtres d'eux-mêmes, et ils entraînèrent Allison à l'étage. Elle les suivit sans poser de questions.

Arrivés devant la porte de la chambre de Drago et Harry, Daphné se retourna tout de même vers la jeune fille.

- Ecoute, tu vas avoir un Choix à faire. On t'expliquera tout après, c'est promis. Mais pour le moment, il faut que tu reçoives ce Choix, et que tu y répondes. Et ne t'inquiète pas, ce Choix est complètement libre, ne te sens forcée en aucun sens, et suis ce que tu ressens et ce que tu veux. Simplement, soit consciente que c'est un Choix définitif.

Allison fronça les sourcils. A nouveau désemparée par son incompréhension, elle se sentit sur la défensive, et elle recula en croisant les bras.

- S'il te plaît, supplia Daphné. S'il te plaît, fais juste cela.

- Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe, articula Allison entre ses dents.

- S'il te plaît, répéta simplement Daphné, incapable de penser à autre chose pour la convaincre.

Allison hésitait encore, quand le Pouvoir d'Amour, sentant son Amari si proche et pourtant encore trop loin, renforça sa pression. Harry dut s'agripper au lit si fort pour ne pas se lever sous l'impulsion de la puissance que ses doigts devinrent blancs.

Si Drago n'avait pas pris une grande partie de la douleur à cet instant, les trois Amari présents dans le Manoir se seraient écroulés. Mais seul Blaise, qui était légèrement plus proche d'Harry que Daphné, et plus encore que Théodore encore en bas, fut affecté au point de ne plus tenir debout. Il glissa le long du mur en se tenant la tête.

Allison comprit que c'était important. Pour la première fois depuis de longues années, elle décida de laisser de côté sa volonté de tout comprendre et de maîtriser la situation, et suivit son instinct. Elle poussa Daphné, ouvrit la porte, et entra dans la chambre.

Harry n'eut plus aucun contrôle. Il leva la tête, irrémédiablement attiré vers la jeune fille. Leurs regards se croisèrent dans la même seconde.

_« A La Croisée Des Regards, Puissance Du Lien Qui Se Crée. »_

La force du Pouvoir d'Amour heurta Allison en une puissante vague de magie qui la traversa d'un seul coup. Elle se sentit emplie de tout ce que cette puissance était et représentait, et elle sentit son cœur battre plus vite et plus intensément. Plus qu'il ne l'avait fait ces dernières années.

Harry avança, et chercha un contact. Il posa sa main sur son bras. Doucement. Il avait retrouvé une certaine maîtrise de lui-même, tout en se laissant guider par l'Attraction, comme il l'avait fait pour chaque Amari.  
>Une quiétude l'avait repris. Celle du Pouvoir d'Amour, sûr de ce qu'il faisait, et sûr de qui il avait choisi pour son Champion. Sûr qu'Allison était faite pour le rejoindre, lui et les autres.<p>

Allison le laissa poser sa main. Elle sentit sa paume sur sa peau, et une chaleur à la fois rassurante et inconnue monta en elle. Elle se sentit troublée. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait, elle ne savait pas si elle devait faire quelque chose.

Sentant son inquiétude soudaine, elle qui avait paru si assurée plus tôt, Harry essaya de retirer sa main une seconde, pour lui laisser le temps de comprendre. Il lutta contre le Pouvoir d'Amour et l'Attraction, et commença de relever le bras.

Allison avança immédiatement pour que le contact se fasse à nouveau. Elle ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête.

_« Désir. Volonté. Contact. »_

Elle n'avait plus senti cette forme de partage, de chaleur humaine, de communion entre les êtres, depuis trop longtemps.

Et derrière ses airs durs et sûrs, derrière sa volonté d'être forte pour ne pas se laisser atteindre par les autres, derrière son attitude qui suivait celle de ses parents pour qu'ils la laissent tranquille et celle de son frère parce qu'elle le lui devait pour l'avoir toujours protégée, se réveillait la petite fille qui avait un jour été terrifiée, et qui n'avait jamais été rassurée.

Allison sentit le partage commencer de se faire, le Lien chercher à connecter son esprit avec celui du jeune homme devant elle, et avec ceux de tous ceux qui étaient déjà Liés à lui. Elle ne le connaissait pas, elle ne les connaissait pas, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, comment, les raisons, mais en cet instant elle s'en moquait.

Elle avait conscience de la force de leur Lien et elle ressentit, sans pouvoir l'expliquer vraiment, sans pouvoir le justifier, au vu de tout ce qu'elle était censée être, qu'elle désirait cela pour elle aussi.

_« Le Choix : Rejeter, ou Recevoir. »_

Allison accepta. Harry offrit. Allison reçut.

Le Pouvoir d'Amour les Lia avec intensité. Allison sentit tous les esprits l'accueillir. Et pour la première fois depuis des années, elle se mit à pleurer.

.

Il fallut un moment à tout le monde pour se remettre des émotions nouvelles. Par le partage, tous ressentir en même temps en particulier celles d'Allison. Touchés, ils l'accueillirent joyeusement, agréablement.

Mais rapidement, la jeune fille se sentit un peu trop oppressée. Elle qui avait des soucis au milieu de foules se retrouvait soudain avec toutes ces présences dans son esprit.

Harry et Drago perçurent le malaise qui commençait de naître, et Harry s'imposa dans la sphère mentale des Amari.

"_Nous devons nous reconcentrer sur notre situation, merci à tous pour votre accueil ! Et pour la plupart, je vous dis à bientôt !_"

Ils comprirent le message, et les esprits se retirèrent les uns après les autres. Allison eut l'impression de pouvoir respirer à nouveau.

Drago attrapa la main d'Harry en sentant une légère tristesse pointer discrètement. Cela avait été la première fois que les Amari s'étaient autant retrouvés dans l'esprit d'Amari, et le partage avait été d'autant plus fort avec la force du Choix. Et sans avoir pu prendre le temps d'en profiter, de retrouver les siens mentalement avec plaisir, il avait dû refermer ce partage qui le touchait plus que quiconque.

- Allison, est-ce que ça va ? demanda doucement et gentiment Daphné.

Elle décida de parler, pour que la jeune fille ne se sente pas assaillie mentalement. Allison fut incapable de répondre. Elle était assise par terre, et faisait des efforts pour respirer plus calmement.

Elle n'avait jamais rien senti d'aussi fort, et elle se sentait submergée. Elle avait passé des années à apprendre une parfaite maîtrise d'elle-même pour qu'il n'y ait plus jamais d'incident comme il avait pu se produire dans son enfance. Des années à vivre très posément, sans surprise et sans excitation.

Et aujourd'hui elle ressentait plus de choses en quelques minutes qu'en toutes ces années. Et elle ne savait pas comment réagir.

- Allison, prononça alors Harry, très calmement.

Il s'assit devant elle et la regarda avec un sourire rassurant. Il pouvait sentir sa détresse nouvelle et ses inquiétudes. Elle ne savait absolument pas dans quoi elle s'était engagée, ce que signifiait ce qu'il venait de se passer, et de plus, elle avait subi l'arrivée de tous les Amari d'un seul coup !

- Allison, répéta Harry, toujours très calme.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui.

- Bienvenue, lui dit-il avec un sourire encourageant.

Elle sourit en retour.

.

Le reste de la soirée se passa heureusement sans incident.

Les adultes ne s'occupèrent pas des jeunes gens, et ne virent absolument rien de ce qui avait pu advenir. Pansy n'avait pas la perception nécessaire pour comprendre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, et Joris était trop troublé dès que Daphné était dans la pièce pour se rendre compte du reste.

Lorsque tout le monde rentra chez soi, ce fut malgré tout un soulagement.

Narcissa, qui, elle, avait bien compris qu'un évènement avait eu lieu, attendit que tous soient partis pour questionner Drago et Harry. Conscients qu'il fallait cesser de tout dévoiler et de prendre des risques de la sorte, ils ne lui expliquèrent pas tout.

.

Allison dut retourner avec ses parents et son frère. Après avoir passé l'instant de doutes et de laisser-aller, elle avait repris son attitude première, sa droiture, sa noblesse, et elle avait donné le change le reste de la soirée. Cependant, intérieurement, les questions restaient.

Pour ne pas la fatiguer ou la déconcentrer, Harry lui avait proposé de ne lui expliquer la situation que plus tard, et elle avait accepté, d'accord avec lui. Ainsi, ce fut uniquement lorsqu'elle fut rentrée chez elle qu'elle essaya, d'elle-même, de contacter Harry mentalement.

Elle sentait l'importance du jeune homme, son statut, elle pressentait déjà qu'Harry était celui sur lequel elle pouvait s'appuyer. Elle voyait aussi en Drago quelqu'un qui pouvait lui venir en aide.

Et puis il y avait Théodore. En Théodore, elle voyait peut-être un ami, mais elle se sentait aussi plus proche de lui. Il avait ce même côté posé, silencieux, et droit, qu'elle pouvait avoir, ou qu'elle pouvait apprécier aussi chez son frère lorsqu'il laissait cet aspect-là s'exprimer.

C'est aussi pour cela que Daphné et Blaise, s'ils étaient très amicaux et cherchaient à l'aider, étaient aussi un peu trop sociaux, ouverts, pour la jeune fille qui préférait malgré tout une certaine solitude.

.

Les jours suivants, tandis qu'Harry, Drago, et Blaise rendaient visite à leurs cousins et se penchaient de nouveau sur l'héritage de la famille Prince, Théodore aida Allison à faire partie des Amari, pleinement.

Il partagea avec elle les souvenirs, les évènements, les incidents, il partagea avec elle les douleurs et les joies, tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle partagea en retour, avec lui et les autres, la vision qu'elle avait eue de tout cela, depuis chez elle, par ses parents, et par son frère qui lui parlait de tout.

Elle fit progressivement la connaissance des uns et des autres, mais très peu. Car Allison se rendit compte assez vite que tout ce monde dans sa tête était trop pour elle. Elle était indépendante, elle aimait être un peu à l'écart, et puis elle avait aussi un caractère qui n'était pas fait pour s'entendre avec tous les Amari.

Elle était une sang-pur, elle était une aristocrate, et elle avait grandi avec des parents et un frère avec des idéaux bien arrêtés. Si elle était assez intelligente pour ne pas dire des choses blessantes ou impolies, son attitude parfois hautaine en repoussait certains.

Plusieurs se mirent rapidement à faire l'amalgame avec Drago, en particulier avec qui il était avant. Drago avait beaucoup changé depuis sa relation avec Harry, et il était beaucoup plus agréable et tolérant.

Et Allison rappelait un peu trop l'ancien Drago méprisant des premières années. Malgré tout, et malgré ce qu'elle montrait et ce qu'elle cachait d'elle et de ses pensées, nombreux furent ceux qui comprirent rapidement qu'elle était peut-être plus que cela derrière ses grands airs.

Comme Hermione était plutôt absente, occupée par ses vacances en Australie avec ses parents, elle ne prit pas beaucoup part à l'accueil de cette nouvelle Amari. Et comme Daphné, Blaise, et Théodore se plaisaient à le faire, Ron ne s'imposa pas.

Théodore et Allison parlèrent aussi du Rituel, de Voldemort, et d'Harry, car elle voulait comprendre, comprendre réellement. Et une partie d'elle voulait prendre part. Quelles que soient ses valeurs et son caractère, elle convenait elle aussi que Voldemort devait être stoppé, quoi que pense le reste de sa famille.

Comme parler en esprit n'était pas encore un exercice aisé pour elle, puisque tout nouveau, Allison et Théodore se retrouvèrent quelques fois dans un parc proche de chez elle. Elle aimait s'y promener, et n'élevait ainsi aucun soupçon. Théodore y venait, et ils parlaient plusieurs heures durant.

.

.

Pendant cette semaine d'acclimatation pour la jeune fille, Blaise, Drago, et Harry passèrent leurs journées au Manoir Nimwë.

Harry et Blaise retrouvèrent leurs cousins avec plaisir, et Drago retrouva un adversaire intellectuel en Lucy. Elle ne cessait de le taquiner, de le chercher, de se moquer de lui sans méchanceté, et il se prit au jeu de lui répondre.

Bérénice, la mère de Blaise, et la cousine aînée de Severus, était la sœur d'Andromaque et de Lancelot. Andromaque et sa sœur étaient très belles toutes les deux. Elles étaient assez calmes, et douces, bien que leur force et leur caractère riche apparaissent parfois.

Lancelot était beaucoup plus jeune, et il n'avait pas abandonné la joie de vivre et de profiter de chaque jour qu'il possédait depuis son enfance. Severus le détestait, et Lancelot l'embêtait constamment. Il avait quelques années de plus qu'Harry et ses amis, et Daphné et lui avaient formé au cours de l'année un couple qui devenait clairement adorable.

Andromaque était mariée à Echtelion, un homme finlandais, un homme du nord et de la terre, grand et fort, qui aimait chasser et raconter des légendes autour du feu. Ils avaient trois enfants : Arthur, Elian, et Lucy.  
>Arthur, un peu plus âgé que la génération d'Harry et Blaise, était passionné de lettres, de langages anciens et perdus, et se spécialisait dans l'étude de la première civilisation, la civilisation sumérienne.<p>

Elian avait à peu près l'âge d'Harry et ses amis, et il était un peu plus tourné vers les explorations, les voyages. Il avait une personnalité plus réservée, mais n'était pas timide pour autant.

Lucy en revanche, un peu plus jeune, avait hérité de la même énergie espiègle que celle qui habitait Lancelot. Elle était très vive, disait ce qu'elle pensait, et prétendait n'avoir peur de rien.

La mère de Bérénice, Andromaque, et Lancelot, était née Thémis Prince, et avait épousé Gaius Nimwë, transmettant ce nom et ces origines à leurs enfants. Thémis Prince avait été la sœur d'Eileen Prince, la mère de Severus, créant ainsi la filiation entre la fratrie et lui, et plus tard, avec leurs propres enfants.

Le Manoir Nimwë était en Finlande, pays de Gaius Nimwë, avec lequel Thémis était allée vivre à son mariage. Le Manoir Prince appartenait désormais à Severus, mais l'héritage immense de cette grande lignée avait été déplacé, pour être protégé de Voldemort, au Manoir Nimwë.

.

Cet héritage était extrêmement important. Il était composé de nombreux objets précieux et anciens, ce qui était chose habituelle, mais il comportait aussi un ensemble particulier, qui s'était avéré être lié à la guerre des deux puissances ancestrales, le Pouvoir d'Amour et la Magie des Ténèbres.

Au centre de la grande salle qui conservait l'ensemble de l'héritage, se dressait une large stèle circulaire, posée sur un pilier. Cette stèle était couverte d'écritures anciennes, sumériennes, et des pierres lumineuses et colorées avaient été incrustées à sa surface pendant plusieurs siècles.

Durant l'année passée, Harry, Blaise, Arthur, Elian, et Lucy avaient fait plusieurs découvertes, et avaient trouvé comment lire la stèle et récupérer les pierres, grâce à un grimoire qui était resté caché dans le pilier jusqu'à ce qu'ils le trouvent.

Les jeunes sorciers avaient très vite compris que la stèle et les pierres possédaient un pouvoir lié à la guerre des puissances ancestrales. En effet, rien n'avait été déclenché avant qu'Harry n'entre dans la salle. L'arrivée du Princeps semblait avoir réveillé des choses, qui les avaient menées à leurs découvertes.

Ainsi, ils avaient pu lire sur la stèle que l'histoire des Princes, de la lignée Prince, était mêlée à celle des Princeps, des Princes du Pouvoir d'Amour. Ce qui ne devait sûrement pas être un hasard.

Et ils avaient aussi appris que cette fois, cette guerre-là, était beaucoup plus importante que toutes les fois précédentes, plus importante cela n'avait jamais été. Car les écrits de la stèle parlaient de ce combat qui déciderait de l'avenir du monde…

.

Pendant leur semaine ensembles au Manoir, les jeunes sorciers de la lignée Prince continuèrent de lire et déchiffrer la stèle et le grimoire. Ils essayèrent de comprendre un peu plus les implications de la famille dans l'histoire des puissances ancestrales, et de comprendre quel allait être leur rôle, et ce qu'ils devaient faire.

Ils avaient trouvé des objets, cinq objets, un pour chacun, et ils savaient que cinq des neuf pierres de la stèle devaient être liés à leurs objets. Ils se les étaient attribués selon leurs affinités, et ne savaient pas si cela avait une importance, et ils n'avaient aucune idée de quelle pierre correspondait à quel objet et auquel d'entre eux.

Les quatre autres pierres étaient attribuées à des 'reliques', et il avait été deviné (ce qu'il fallait donc confirmer) qu'il s'agissait des objets des Fondateurs de Poudlard : l'épée de Godric Gryffondor (qui était dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et que le sorcier avait légué à Neville, l'héritier de Gryffondor justement), la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle (qui était pour l'instant inaccessible au Manoir Lestrange, et que Dumbledore avait léguée à Caitlin, l'héritière de la Fondatrice), le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle (dont la localisation était inconnue, et qui avait été légué par Dumbledore à Luna, l'héritière de cette Fondatrice-là), et le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard (qui avait été caché dans le bureau de Dumbledore, par lui-même, et que Cassiopeia Mint était en train de chercher pour partir ensuite trouver l'héritier de Serpentard, toujours inconnu).

.

Les jeunes sorciers passèrent donc plusieurs jours à lire beaucoup de choses, et à découvrir un peu l'histoire des Prince.

C'est à nouveau grâce à Arthur et ses connaissances qu'ils trouvèrent comment lier les pierres à leurs objets.

- Venez tous autour de la stèle, placez-vous comme à chaque fois, demanda-t-il aux autres un jour, après avoir réussi à traduire un passage délicat du grimoire.

Ils suivirent ses indications. Ils avaient chacun un emplacement particulier autour de la stèle et du pilier, qu'ils avaient trouvé la première fois en suivant leurs instincts, et qu'ils connaissaient désormais exactement.

- Prenez vos objets, et nous allons les mettre sur la pierre, mais pas dans le même ordre que la dernière fois, et en un schéma différent. Je vais vous guider, j'ai le dessin et la description ici, continua Arthur, le grimoire à la main.

Lorsqu'ils avaient trouvé les objets pour la première fois, ils les avaient choisis selon ce qui leur plaisait. Harry avait l'épée, Blaise le poignard, Arthur la bague, Elian le bouclier, et Lucy le collier. Ces objets étaient tous dorés et ornés du symbole ancestral des Prince.

La première fois, un certain placement leur avait permis d'ouvrir le pilier et de trouver le grimoire. Cette fois, Arthur leur indiqua la nouvelle démarche à suivre :

- Chaque objet sera placé là où se trouve la pierre qui lui correspond, et comme nous avons pu les débloquer de la stèle, il faudra mettre chaque pierre au-dessus de son objet. Je vais réciter, et nous ferons au fur et à mesure du texte, d'accord ?

Ils acquiescèrent.

- _« La première force fut le soleil, sa chaleur et sa lumière. A l'astre des dieux du ciel est liée une bague, anneau circulaire qui capte sa puissance »_, commença Arthur.

Et il plaça sa bague dans l'emplacement décoré de symboles représentant l'astre en question, qui abritait auparavant une pierre rouge et dorée. En approchant la bague de la stèle, Arthur sentit une force, comme magnétique, attirer l'objet. La bague quitta subitement sa main, et se posa seule à l'endroit exact où elle devait être. Et debout.

Arthur approcha ensuite lentement la pierre qui correspondait, la pierre de soleil, qui pouvait capter son énergie, et la transmettre. Une lumière jaillit alors de l'emplacement dans la stèle, et entoura la bague et la pierre qui se mit à flotter au-dessus du bijou.

Les mêmes phénomènes se produisirent pour les suivants.

- _« S'il y a un jour, il y a une nuit. S'il y a un soleil, il y a une lune. A l'astre des déesses nocturnes est lié une épée, prolongement du bras tendu de la terre en direction de la mère des esprits »_, continua Arthur.

Et Harry posa l'épée à l'emplacement de la pierre de lune. Celle-ci se mit à flotter à son tour, juste au-dessus de la garde, et un dôme lumineux les entoura.

- _« Après le père, après la mère, viennent les sœurs étoilées. Aux astres brillants du jour et de la nuit est associé un poignard, lame sifflante reflétant leurs éclats. »_

Blaise imita ses cousins. La pierre des étoiles se posa au-dessus du bas du pommeau du poignard.

- _« Lorsque le jour et la nuit s'unissent dans le ciel, naissent leurs enfants ancrés dans la terre et la roche. Aux minéraux lumineux est lié un bouclier, qu'ils honorent et colorent de leurs riches essences. »_

Elian avança, et fit comme les précédents. Il déposa son bouclier à l'emplacement de la pierre des minéraux, et celle-ci flotta au-dessus de son centre.

- _« Alors prennent vie les fruits de l'union des étoiles et des enfants de la terre et des astres du ciel. Aux cristaux qui brillent dans le noir est associé le collier scintillant des milles feux de ses ascendants »_, termina Arthur.

Et Lucy déposa le collier dont la chaîne brillait déjà à l'emplacement de la pierre des cristaux. Celle-ci se plaça ensuite au dessus du pendentif encore vide, et flotta, presque immobile.

Arthur commença de prononcer alors des mots en sumérien. Les autres ne les comprirent pas, mais tous sentirent qu'un cercle se créait, autour d'eux, entre eux, et d'eux à la stèle, et à leurs objets et aux pierres.

Rapidement, ils purent sentir qu'il leur était impossible de s'écarter, de briser cette toile de liens qui se créaient, de plus en plus, et de plus en plus vite. L'énergie traversant la pièce et le cercle gagna en puissance, tandis qu'Arthur psalmodiait de plus en plus fort.

L'intensité monta. Un vent s'éleva, et tourbillonna autour d'eux. Et soudain, d'un seul et même mouvement qui les prit tout entiers, ils se penchèrent en avant, et posèrent leurs mains sur la stèle. L'énergie les traversa avec une force bien plus conséquente, nouvelle, impossible à éviter.

Le vent se mua en véritable tornade. Ils s'agrippèrent comme ils purent, ayant à la fois l'impression de pouvoir être emportés et d'être beaucoup trop enracinés dans le sol pour que cela puisse se produire.

Arthur criait désormais pour que ses mots soient entendus. Sur la stèle, les pierres brillaient jusqu'à les éblouir, et pourtant, ils ne pouvaient en détacher leurs yeux. Les objets vibraient et heurtaient la stèle frénétiquement, tandis qu'ils étaient eux-aussi traversés.

Et soudain, tout retomba. D'un seul mouvement, le mouvement d'une énergie qui avait donné son dernier coup, et d'une tempête qui cessait enfin, subitement. Les jeunes sorciers tombèrent tous à terre, épuisés.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Explication du titre [_Forces En Puissance_] : **

Je cherchais quelque chose qui évoque les forces qui sont à l'œuvre dans ce chapitre, et puis j'ai eu cette idée. J'ai bien aimé, j'ai adopté ce titre-là. Je me dis aussi que cela exprime bien les débuts de choses qui ont aussi lieu dans le chapitre (en puissance = en devenir).

.

**Remarques sur le chapitre : **

Je n'ai pas trop insisté sur la surprise et la peur de Narcissa : c'est intentionnel. Je n'avais pas forcément envie de m'attarder sur la question, ou de créer des situations plus problématiques. En effet, le but d'avoir dévoilé, pour Harry aux Dursley, et pour Drago à sa mère, était de leur donner l'opportunité de parler de qui ils étaient réellement à leurs familles.

Je trouve que c'est une bonne chose pour démarrer l'histoire. De plus, le Tome II sera lieu de toutes les révélations, et c'était mieux, je pense, de commencer avec des révélations voulues et bien acceptées.

Appréciez-vous le nouveau personnage : Allison, sœur de Joris, et Amari désormais ? J'en ai eu l'idée alors même que j'étais en train d'écrire, et j'ai décidé d'essayer, de voir ce que ça donnerait. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, car c'est donc un essai !

J'ai assez vite abordé un peu l'intrigue de l'héritage, car je sais qu'on va pouvoir en parler un peu dans les chapitres suivants, mais qu'ensuite, il y aura tout un passage occupé par autre chose, alors je ne voulais pas que ce soit mis de côté. De plus, ça me permet, vous l'aurez remarqué aussi, de faire passer Harry par tous les lieux importants extérieurs à Poudlard, pendant l'été.

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

Narcissa va-t-elle décider d'accepter la proposition d'Harry, de partir et d'être protégée par l'Ordre ? Et si oui, Harry acceptera-t-il de libérer Lucius Malefoy en partie ?

Comment Allison s'intégrera-t-elle aux Amari, et réussira-t-elle ? Comment vivra-t-elle de devoir mentir à son frère, et connaître des agissements contre lui et ses idées ?

Quels seront les rôles des jeunes héritiers Prince et de leurs armes et pierres de pouvoir dans la guerre des puissances ancestrales ?

Quelles seront les missions des Marqués ? Les Amari des Marqués réussiront-ils à œuvrer avec les autres, qu'ils n'apprécient guère ? Et pourront-ils éviter de faire des actes contraires à leurs valeurs ?

.

**Remarques références : **

*_Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_ (Tome 6) : Kreattur au service d'Harry

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant : **

Intitulé [_Dernières Vacances_], Harry y emmènera Drago au Terrier, chez les Weasley, pour terminer leurs vacances. Les Marqués recevront leurs Missions, et une grande partie des jeunes Amari recevront les résultats de leurs BUSES…


	4. Chapter 3 - Dernières Vacances

*JKRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

Narcissa apprend que Darren Prince est en réalité Harry Potter, et que son fils œuvre avec le jeune homme contre Voldemort. Après une première surprise effrayée, elle l'accepte. Drago est heureux de ne plus lui mentir et qu'elle réagisse ainsi.

Voldemort convoque les Marqués. Il leur annonce que leurs missions arriveront prochainement, et leur indique les équipes de deux qu'il a constituées pour créer plus de cohésion entre eux. Voldemort reparle aussi avec Darren des pierres de l'héritage Prince, qu'il convoite pour acquérir Gringotts.

Des familles de sang-pur se retrouvent lors d'un dîner un peu étrange, car l'Attraction se réveille sur Allison, la sœur de Joris. Elle accepte de devenir une Amari, malgré les orientations politiques de sa famille, et même si les choses ne démarrent pas parfaitement.

Harry et Drago passent ensuite quelques jours chez les Nimwë, les cousins d'Harry, avec Blaise. Les cinq héritiers Prince associent les pierres des forces de la nature à leurs objets : Harry-épée-lune, Blaise-poignard-étoiles, Arthur-bague-soleil, Elian-bouclier-minéraux, et Lucy-collier-cristaux.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** du vendredi après-midi 19 Juillet au mardi soir 30 Juillet

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_PREMIERE PARTIE_  
><strong>Chapitre 3 – Dernières Vacances<strong>

.

Arthur fut le premier à reprendre son souffle. Il se releva, et s'approcha de la stèle tandis que les autres se redressaient à leur tour. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les objets qui y reposaient, et il sourit. Les objets et les pierres brillaient tous encore un peu, mais d'une lueur beaucoup plus douce, et chaleureuse.

La pierre de soleil était devenue le bijou de la bague, et celle de lune s'était incrustée entre la garde et la lame de l'épée. La pierre des étoiles scintillait au pied du pommeau du poignard, celle des minéraux s'était divisée pour s'ancrer dans cinq compartiments du bouclier, à égale distance, et la pierre des cristaux était devenue le pendentif du collier.

Elian avança à côté de son frère, et posa une main sur son épaule, souriant lui aussi. Les deux frères s'étaient déjà sentis plus proches grâce au Lien des Amari, mais en cet instant, ils ressentaient quelque chose de nouveau. Lucy les regarda intensément, pleine de cette sensation, et Blaise et Harry échangèrent un regard tout aussi fort.

Ils se sentaient liés par quelque chose de nouveau, de différent des Amari. Quelque chose de plus vieux. D'ancestral. Un lien qui coulait dans le sang qu'ils partageaient, et dans leurs mémoires communes.

Il leur fallut un moment avant de sortir de cette sorte de transe tranquille qui les avait pris. Après être restés longtemps silencieux près de la stèle, Arthur le premier à nouveau fit un geste qui guida les autres. Il prit lentement la bague qui était sienne depuis qu'il l'avait choisie, et la passa à son doigt. Elle émit un instant une lueur joyeuse, et puis s'éteignit.

Elian prit le bouclier et passa son bras dans les anses, comme s'il était prêt à partir avec au combat. La même lumière en émana quelques secondes avant de s'éteindre. Le même phénomène se passa lorsque Lucy mit le collier autour de son cou, et lorsque Blaise fixa le poignard, prêt à être tiré, le long de son bras, à l'aide d'une large bande de cuir.

Et le phénomène fut le même lorsqu'Harry ceignit l'épée à sa taille, avec une ceinture légère et simple mais discrètement décorée, trouvée dans le reste de l'héritage. Mais à l'instant précis où la lueur de l'épée s'éteignit, les cinq objets disparurent.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'écria Lucy.

- Je ne sens plus le poignard à mon bras ! réagit Blaise, effrayé.

- Où est passé mon bouclier ?! s'exclama Elian à son tour.

Harry, la main pressée contre sa hanche, là où il avait tenu l'épée une seconde auparavant, regarda Arthur avec une expression angoissée.

Mais Arthur leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, et son calme les rassurèrent.

- N'ayez crainte, les objets ne se sont pas évanouis. Ils ont disparu pour nous permettre de les avoir constamment avec nous sans les dévoiler, et sans qu'ils ne soient une charge encombrante. Regardez.

Et Arthur tourna sa main de telle sorte qu'il regardait la paume, et que le dos était visible aux autres. Alors, la bague apparut à son doigt. Arthur sourit.

- Essayez. Vous verrez, c'est assez naturel… dit-il doucement.

Ils lui firent confiance, et tentèrent à leur tour d'invoquer les objets qui leur étaient liés. Ils ne parvenaient à croire la peur panique qui venait de les prendre, ils ne parvenaient à croire à quel point ils étaient déjà affectés.

Et lorsqu'ils réussirent, les uns après les autres, à faire apparaître leurs objets à nouveau, aucun ne put ignorer le soulagement intense qui le prit. Ils furent également ravis de la facilité avec laquelle ils avaient pu faire cela. Il n'avait suffit que d'une inflexion de leur pensée.

- Ces objets sont nôtres, et nous leur sommes liés, murmura Arthur. Nous devons les protéger, et ils nous protégeront en retour lorsque nous aurons besoin de leur aide.

Il regarda sa bague avec intensité et… affection. Et puis elle disparut. Blaise suivit son exemple, et fit disparaître son poignard, une pointe de regret dans les yeux. Les autres firent de même.

A nouveau, un instant passa, avant qu'ils ne se décident enfin à quitter la pièce. Ils passèrent la grande porte, et la refermèrent avec la sensation profonde qu'ils ne reviendraient pas avant un long moment.

Ils émergèrent dans le salon du Manoir Nimwë, et Drago s'approcha immédiatement d'Harry. Ils ne parlèrent pas, et lièrent simplement leurs esprits pour partager l'expérience. Et puis ils s'embrassèrent, doucement.

.

Le soir même, ils dînèrent joyeusement, et racontèrent à leurs parents ce qu'il s'était passé. Bérénice était au Manoir depuis plusieurs jours, appréciant ces vacances loin de l'Angleterre et de son époux, et de pouvoir profiter de son fils, et de sa sœur.

Andromaque et Echtelion se réjouissaient des avancées de leurs enfants. En sa qualité de mère, Andromaque sentait l'inquiétude poindre chaque fois qu'elle se souvenait qu'ils quitteraient le Manoir quelques semaines plus tard. Mais son cœur nordique, et la force de caractère qui les caractérisait elle et son époux, lui faisait aussi ressentir fierté et honneur, de voir leurs enfants prêts à se battre pour une cause noble et juste.

Lancelot était là depuis deux jours, pour profiter aussi de ses neveux, et depuis l'arrivée de Severus dans l'après-midi, il ne cessait de moquer et embêter le sorcier jusqu'à le mettre hors de lui.

Sa relation avec Daphné semblait parfaite. Ils s'écrivaient extrêmement souvent, et un rendez-vous avait été organisé avec les parents de la jeune fille dans les jours à venir. Lancelot fit mine d'être sûr de lui, mais il fut rapidement évident qu'il était terriblement inquiet, et Blaise et Drago lui parlèrent de ses futurs beaux-parents (qui n'avaient rien d'effrayant) pour le rassurer.

Le lendemain, Harry et Drago prirent congé. Blaise allait rester encore un peu, avec sa mère, et le reste de la famille, mais les deux garçons se rendaient désormais au Terrier, chez les Weasley, pour terminer le premier mois de vacances.

Arthur, Elian, et Lucy les retrouveraient ensuite début août. Lorsque Blaise viendrait à la Maison pour reprendre ses activités au sein de l'Armée du Phénix, la fratrie ferait de même. Ils l'avaient assez rapidement décidé, ne voulant plus être à l'écart comme ils avaient pu l'être à la fin de l'année précédente, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas à Poudlard.

Pendant cette dizaine de jours qu'Harry et Drago passeraient au Terrier, il avait été prévu de faire croire à Voldemort qu'ils restaient tout ce temps au Manoir Nimwë, et la famille savait qu'il ne fallait rien faire qui puisse menacer cette couverture.

Tandis qu'ils se disaient au revoir, Harry eut une pensée pour Allison.  
>La jeune fille n'était parvenue à vraiment s'intégrer aux Amari, ces quelques derniers jours. Cela ne faisait pas encore assez longtemps pour que la fusion soit parfaite, mais elle était particulièrement à l'écart.<p>

Les vacances que chacun passait chez soi et un peu hors des Amari n'aidaient pas à une nouvelle cohésion. Pas plus que le caractère un peu difficile et hautain de la jeune fille, et son éducation. Toutefois, derrière ses attitudes méprisantes, Allison avait envie de se sentir plus à l'aise, et parmi les Amari, aucun n'avait intentionnellement envie de l'écarter.

"_Je viens de me dire,_" interpela Harry alors qu'il saluait ses cousins. "_Pourriez-vous inviter Allison à venir ici de temps à autres ? Avec Théodore, ils s'apprécient, et Daphné, avec qui je pense qu'elle devient un peu amie._"

"_Cela l'aiderait sûrement d'avoir des présences physiques au lieu de seulement les esprits en communication,_" ajouta Blaise en approuvant l'idée. "_Et puis, elle pourrait partager son expérience d'éducation à la maison avec vous,_" ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Arthur, Elian, et Lucy.

Harry acquiesça. Il pensa aussi au fait qu'Allison se sentirait sûrement plus à l'aise avec des jeunes sorciers ayant plus ou moins été élevés avec les mêmes valeurs aristocrates.

.

Si Drago était prêt à passer deux semaines au Terrier, Allison, elle, était encore loin de pouvoir supporter des journées et conversations entières avec autant de personnes opposées à ce qu'on lui avait appris.

Drago entendit sa pensée et grimaça en entendant plus particulièrement celle qu'Harry eut à son sujet. Oui, il était assez bien élevé et mature maintenant pour ne plus faire de remarques méprisantes sur ce qu'il considérait comme inférieur.

Oui, il avait découvert que si Ron Weasley et lui ne seraient jamais vraiment amis, ils pouvaient se supporter, et même parler agréablement l'un avec l'autre. Oui, il respectait beaucoup plus les Weasley depuis qu'il les côtoyait davantage.

Mais vivre dans leur… demeure, et avec eux selon leurs modes de vie, si différents des siens, pendant presque deux semaines… Drago ne savait sincèrement pas s'il tiendrait le coup sans laisser sortir une seule critique ou remarque désobligeante.

Harry l'entendit à son tour, et lui prit la main en lui envoyant une pensée rassurante.

"_Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien ! Ils vont t'adorer, et tu vas les adorer…_"

"_Tu en fais trop, Potter,_" grogna Drago en réponse.

Harry eut un petit rire.

Les deux garçons saluèrent tout le monde de la main. Puis ils minimisèrent leurs affaires pour les rendre plus facilement transportables, et Harry sortit alors sa cape d'invisibilité, qu'il mit sur son compagnon et lui. Et unissant leurs esprits, ils transplanèrent. Ils disparurent dans un craquement sonore.

.

Ils réapparurent à la lisière du périmètre de protection autour du Terrier, à l'intérieur duquel il n'était plus possible de transplaner, et passèrent la barrière, toujours invisibles. Ils avancèrent en se tenant la main, la Cape sur eux, jusqu'à la maison, et accueillirent avec plaisir les esprits de leurs amis Amari dont ils se rapprochaient.

Une fois à l'entrée, ils savaient que le périmètre s'étendait assez loin pour qu'ils ne soient pas reconnus, s'ils restaient bien face à la porte pour ne pas offrir leurs visages, si des ennemis surveillaient les environs.

Harry ôta l'anneau qui maintenait l'apparence de Darren Prince, et le mit prudemment sur une chaîne pour le porter en un collier qu'il était certain de ne pas perdre. Comme chaque fois qu'il changeait, Drago le regarda avec un air étrange. Le jeune homme ne parvenait à décider ce qu'il préférait, et ne cessait de répéter qu'il faudrait trouver un compromis. Et ne garder que ce qu'il aimait dans chaque apparence.

Ils frappèrent à la porte. Molly Weasley ouvrit presque instantanément. Ils entrèrent sans attendre, et elle les enlaça tendrement. Harry, plus habitué, rendit à la sorcière son étreinte maternelle, avec plaisir.

Et pour la première fois depuis le début de toute cette histoire, Drago ne sentit pas une bouffée d'émotion le prendre en sentant ces bras autour de lui. Car depuis la dernière étreinte de Mrs Weasley, qui l'avait tant bouleversée, Drago avait parlé à sa mère, et elle l'avait enlacée sans qu'il n'y ait plus aucun secret entre eux.

Harry fut heureux de la quiétude que ressentait son compagnon, et il se mit à sourire.

- Tout s'est bien passé ? Il n'y a pas eu de problèmes pour venir ? demanda Molly. Harry, mon garçon, c'est bien le premier été que je te vois arriver sans me dire qu'il faut que je te fasse à manger !

Des rires se firent entendre derrière elle. Ron apparut, et Harry s'avança vers lui avec enthousiaste. Ils s'étreignirent chaleureusement, ravis de se retrouver. Ginny, Fred, et Georges saluèrent Harry tout aussi amicalement, et adressèrent à Drago aussi un accueil des plus agréables et chaleureux.

Drago se sentait tellement bien, entouré de personnes qui devenaient ses amis à lui aussi, et ressentant le véritable plaisir d'Harry à être en cet endroit et avec ces personnes, qu'il ne fit pas attention une seule seconde au lieu qui l'entourait. Et lorsqu'il le réalisa, et qu'il commença de remarquer les fissures dans les murs, et le parquet non ciré, il réalisa aussi qu'il n'en avait rien à faire.

- Bonjour Harry ! se fit entendre une voix masculine qu'Harry connaissait moins.

Bill Weasley, le frère aîné de la famille, entra et salua les arrivants. Il avait toujours ses cheveux longs, et sa boucle d'oreille… et à son bras apparut Fleur Delacour.

- Fleur ! s'exclama Harry.

"_C'était donc elle la petite amie de ton frère !_" lança-t-il à Ron. "_Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?_"

"_Ta tête en la découvrant était beaucoup plus amusante !_" répliqua Ron.

- Bonjour Arry ! salua Fleur à son tour. Je suis ravie de te revoir !

- Elle est venue travailler à Gringotts, c'est comme ça que nous nous sommes rencontrés, expliqua Bill. Et puis après quelques dîners professionnels…

Il termina sa phrase par un regard amusé et entendu, et Fleur leva au ciel des yeux rieurs.

- Mais entrez donc plus à l'intérieur, invita Molly. Ron, je te laisse faire visiter à Drago le reste de la maison. Tu as rangé ta chambre pour qu'ils puissent y dormir ?

- Oui, maman… marmonna Ron.

Fred et Georges se moquèrent de lui. Drago eut envie de lancer une remarque narquoise et moqueuse à son tour, mais n'osa pas. Et puis il réalisa soudain qu'Harry et lui allaient dormir dans la même pièce que la belette, et il retint une grimace.

Alors que Ron commençait de les emmener à l'étage, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et Arthur Weasley ainsi que les deux fils que Drago n'avait pas encore rencontrés, pénétrèrent dans la maison.

- Harry, tu es arrivé ! Et Drago aussi, bienvenue mon garçon ! les salua Arthur.

Charlie, le deuxième fils, qui s'occupait de dragons en Roumanie et qui était revenu pendant ces temps troublés, salua Harry très amicalement, et Drago avec un peu plus de réserve, mais sans animosité.

Harry redécouvrit alors Percy, le troisième frère Weasley. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis deux étés auparavant, et il n'avait pas un très bon souvenir de lui. Mais Ron lui avait raconté que Percy était rentré à la maison, et avait des excuses sincères à toute la famille, après avoir passé une grande partie de l'année à médire contre eux et Dumbledore. Percy avait toujours été très travailleur, et ambitieux, et il s'était allié avec le Ministère de la Magie pendant un temps. Mais il n'avait jamais été un partisan de Voldemort.

Fred et Georges retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations (leurs farces et attrapes pour le magasin qu'ils étaient sur le point d'ouvrir sur le Chemin de Traverse), et les aînés partirent aussi de leur côté. Ginny resta avec Ron, Harry, et Drago, et les jeunes sorciers montèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Ron.

- C'est un peu le bazar, pour loger tout le monde, raconta Ron avec légèreté. Bill et Charlie avaient leur chambre partagée avant, mais maintenant que Fleur est là, Bill et elle ont leur propre chambre. Charlie a déménagé dans celle de Percy, et ils s'entendent plutôt bien depuis quelques semaines. Maman est ravie de voir que Percy réussit à réintégrer la fratrie, parce que ce n'était pas très bien parti…

Ginny rigola franchement à cet euphémisme, et partagea avec Harry et Drago quelques souvenirs d'épisodes houleux, même après le retour de Percy à la maison.

- Officiellement, lorsqu'Hermione arrivera, elle sera dans la chambre de Ginny, et donc vous deux, vous êtes dans la mienne, avec moi. Mais comme on avait tous envie aussi de… se retrouver, continua Ron en rougissant un peu mais amusé tout de même, on a trouvé un autre arrangement.

L'intérêt de Drago fut tellement visible qu'ils se mirent tous à rire.

- Ginny ira dans la chambre de Fred et Georges, et vous pourrez aller dans la sienne. Quand Hermione arrivera, elle viendra dans la mienne, exposa alors Ron. Ginny a été très claire sur le sujet : elle a refusé catégoriquement de laisser Hermione et moi dans sa chambre, consciente des implications, mais en revanche, vous deux, cela ne lui posait pas de problème !

Ginny hocha la tête vigoureusement et prit un air décidé. Ron rit de nouveau, et Harry, plus à l'aise sur le sujet et avec lui, le suivit. Mais Drago se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise, et il rougit. Ron et Ginny n'en rirent que davantage, et il se mit à bouder, déclenchant l'hilarité d'Harry.

- Et quand Caitlin arrivera à son tour, normalement ce soir puisque vous êtes bien arrivés, elle dormira aussi dans le chambre de Fred et Georges avec eux et Ginny.

Ils parlèrent un long moment, de leurs débuts de vacances, d'anecdotes et de faits amusants surtout, et évitèrent pour l'instant les sujets plus sérieux. Ils descendirent d'un étage, pour discuter dans la chambre de Ginny, qui avait déplacé ses affaires en prévoyant l'arrivée d'Harry et Drago, et ceux-ci y rangèrent les leurs pour la dizaine de jours à venir.

L'heure du déjeuner ne tarda pas à pointer, et ils descendirent tous les quatre pour aider Molly à la cuisine et l'installation de la table à manger. Comme il faisait assez bon dehors, et lumineux, la sorcière annonça qu'ils mangeraient dehors à tous les repas, pour avoir assez de place.

Harry était en train de poser des assiettes et couverts, quand il vit Drago préparant une salade pour le repas. Il le regarda un moment, avec un air attendri. Son compagnon n'avait pas fait une seule remarque depuis son arrivée, ni n'en avait eu des pensées. Et puis il faisait la cuisine. Harry trouvait cela tout à fait admirable et charmant.

Drago sentit son regard sur lui et joua l'indifférence pour garder contenance. Harry s'approcha de lui pour prendre des pichets d'eau qui était sur la table devant lui, et passa ses bras autour de la taille de son compagnon. Drago sourit. Harry déposa tendrement ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou, et, attrapant les pichets voulus, se détacha de son amour, et quitta la pièce.

.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans une atmosphère tranquille et agréable pour tous ceux qui restèrent à la maison. Les aînés et Arthur œuvraient pour l'Ordre du Phénix et ils furent absents une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

Après le repas, Ron invita Drago et Harry à venir dans le jardin, à l'arrière de la maison, et ils y découvrirent… Cernunnos ! Le petit cerf de l'Aventure, la journée organisée par les professeurs de Poudlard à la fin de l'année pour faire les élèves s'amuser en équipes, gambadait gaiement en jouant avec Coquecigrue, le petit hibou surexcité de Ron, sous le regard fatigué d'Errol, le vieil hibou de la famille.

Pendant l'Aventure, durant l'une des quêtes lancées par les professeurs, Ron et son équipe avaient rencontré donc un petit cerf, qu'ils avaient nommé Cernunnos, comme le dieu celte de la forêt, et Ron avait ensuite adopté l'animal, et l'avait ramené chez lui. En le voyant s'amuser ainsi, Drago eut une idée.

- Vous pensez qu'on pourrait laisser sortir Noumenia ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Ron, Ginny, et Harry se montrèrent extrêmement enthousiastes et ravis de la proposition. Mais Harry réalisa quelque chose :

- Mais elle pourra être vue et reconnue, non ? fit-il remarquer. Elle est associée à Drago. Et je sais qu'il y a les haies autour du jardin, qui empêchent de voir, mais elle vole, et elle les dépassera.

- C'est bon, tout va bien, rassura Ginny. Avec votre arrivée, on a jugé préférable d'ajouter un sortilège d'invisibilité à notre protection autour de la maison. Vous ne risquez rien, même si vous allez devant, là où vous pourriez être reconnus peut-être s'il y a des gens qui surveillent.

Alors comme il n'y avait plus de problème, Drago effectua le sortilège qui lui permettait d'accéder à son espace secret, suspendu entre deux dimensions. Cet espace lui servait d'endroit pour ranger des choses précieuses, importantes, personnelles. Il pouvait y accéder n'importe où et n'importe quand, à condition d'avoir sa baguette.

Par égard pour Noumenia, il avait modifié un peu ledit espace, qui n'était plus une simple grotte, mais avait désormais un peu d'extérieur. Toutefois, il trouvait cela bien mieux pour elle de la laisser sortir au grand air !

Noumenia était une petite dragonne, réplique du Magyar à Pointes qu'Harry avait affronté en quatrième année lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il avait reçu une petite figurine assez vivante du dragon qu'il allait affronter, et voyant que l'animal était pratiquement un réel être vivant, Harry l'avait offert à Drago.

C'était une femelle, qui se comportait comme un jeune animal, un dragon enfant, et Drago l'avait nommée Noumenia, mot grec ancien désignant la phase de la lune naissante. L'an passé, Noumenia avait participé à des entraînements de l'Armée du Phénix, et aussi à l'Aventure. Et puis Drago aimait la laisser sortir un peu lorsqu'il était avec Harry, et la dragonne manifestait beaucoup d'affection envers eux.

Elle était assez petite, originellement, mais Drago lui lançait parfois un sort d'amplification, lui donnant une taille moyenne tout à fait respectable, taille qu'il lui donna de nouveau lorsqu'elle sortit dans le jardin des Weasley.

Voyant la nouvelle arrivante, qui vola un peu autour d'eux, Cernunnos et Coquecigrue s'arrêtèrent de s'amuser un instant, pour accueillir la dragonne. Tous les trois étaient jeunes et joueurs, et inoffensifs. Ils se mirent rapidement à se poursuivre dans le jardin.

C'est alors qu'un gnome eut la mauvaise idée de sortir la tête de la terre. Les trois animaux fondirent sur lui. Rapidement, et provoquant les rires des jeunes sorciers qui les regardaient, une chasse aux gnomes absolument hilarante fut lancée à l'arrière de la maison.

.

Certains étaient dans la cuisine, peu avant l'heure du dîner, lorsque Cassiopeia frappa à la porte, Caitlin avec elle. Elles furent accueillies joyeusement, et Caitlin se jeta dans les bras d'Harry en le voyant.

La petite fille, qui allait sur ses onze ans et entrerait à Poudlard à la rentrée, avait été sauvée par Harry l'an passé, et Cassiopeia particulièrement s'occupait d'elle depuis. Toutefois, Harry était considéré par tous comme le tuteur de Caitlin, et Cassiopeia avait la charge de la petite fille tant qu'Harry était occupé par la guerre, et vivait avec des risques constants.

Caitlin était aussi l'héritière de Poufsouffle, désignée parmi les descendants pour être celle qui participerait au Rituel. Comme la Fondatrice, elle était pure, généreuse, et heureuse de vivre. Elle était aussi particulièrement sensible aux douleurs et peines des autres, et avait grand cœur. Mais elle n'était pas sans caractère, ni sans défense.

Dumbledore avait demandé à Cassiopeia de retrouver l'héritier de Serpentard, et elle avait passé le début du mois de Juillet avec Caitlin à Poudlard, à chercher le médaillon du Fondateur, dont elle allait apparemment avoir besoin. Comme elle était sur le point de le trouver, elle avait arrangé avec Mrs Weasley, au grand plaisir de la petite fille, que Caitlin vienne au Terrier lorsqu'Harry y serait aussi.

Caitlin retrouva avec un ravissement sans précédent les animaux dans le jardin. Elle n'était plus vraiment une petite fille, elle avait beaucoup appris ces derniers mois, et avait bien grandi. Toutefois, elle était encore très jeune, et l'impression d'avoir été forcée à grandir plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait dû réveillait parfois des envies beaucoup plus enfantines. Et personne ne pouvait l'en blâmer.

- Je trouverai le médaillon ce soir, annonça Cassiopeia au cours du repas, aux jeunes sorciers qui l'entouraient à table. Et je partirai demain matin, aux premières lueurs. Cette affaire n'a déjà que trop tardé. Mais Dumbledore m'a laissé des énigmes particulièrement difficiles à résoudre, et je n'ai pu les terminer qu'hier. Il me reste une dernière étape pour accéder au médaillon, et j'irai enfin chercher l'héritier de Serpentard.

Harry acquiesça. Cassiopeia refusait toujours de lui dévoiler l'identité dudit héritier, car elle l'avait promis à Dumbledore, mais il avait cessé de lui demander : il lui faisait confiance. Et puis, Harry pressentait que cette histoire était beaucoup plus personnelle pour la jeune femme que ce qu'ils savaient.

Après le repas, elle resta encore un peu, et ne partit qu'après avoir dit bonsoir à Caitlin qui s'endormait malgré son excitation à être là. Harry la raccompagna un peu, et Cassiopeia transplana sans attendre, une fois la limite franchie. Elle ne reviendrait désormais qu'avec l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, prêt à se battre aux côtés d'Harry. Elle en avait fait la promesse à Dumbledore, et elle la tiendrait.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry et les autres Marqués sentirent leurs bras les brûler, et ils entendirent au plus profond d'eux-mêmes l'appel du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils ne le firent pas attendre, et transplanèrent tous rapidement auprès de lui.

Voldemort ne les salua pas, ni même ne montra s'il les avait entendus arriver. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, Queudver les reçut et leur distribuer des parchemins, tandis que le mage noir regardait vers l'extérieur, debout près des hautes fenêtres.

Harry lui jeta un regard intrigué, curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait préoccuper le sorcier. Mais Antonia se planta devant lui.

- Darren Prince, tu as notre mission. Ouvre-la, que l'on sache ce que l'on devra faire ! lui dit-elle vivement.

Il ne fit pas attention à elle, mais ouvrit cependant le papier qu'on lui avait remis.

- « _Les personnes nommées ci-dessous sont des espions qui me renseignent. Cependant, je les suspecte de jouer un double-jeu. Surveillez-les, et si vous découvrez le moindre signe de traitrise, éliminez-les _» lut Harry pour qu'Antonia découvre leur mission en même temps que lui.

La jeune fille prit un air satisfait, et Harry resta plutôt indifférent. Il était véritablement préoccupé par ce qui semblait retenir Voldemort ailleurs, et il laissa Antonia prendre le parchemin, et parler à son frère, pour s'approcher un peu du mage noir.

Il resta en retrait, ne souhaitant pas le déranger et subir ensuite sa colère, et il l'observa de là où il était. Un trait soucieux barrait le front de Lord Voldemort, et dans ses yeux tournaient des lueurs qui semblaient pleines de doutes et de questionnements.

Voldemort se rendit compte de la présence d'Harry et tourna la tête vers lui. Harry lui rendit son regard sans crainte, cherchant simplement à comprendre. Le mage noir se détourna finalement et quitta la pièce sans leur adresser un mot. Harry le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il eût disparu.

"_Harry ?_" appela alors Drago.

Sa voix était légèrement inquiète. Il ne savait jamais comment réagir à ce genre d'attitude ou de pensées qu'Harry pouvait avoir parfois. Comme s'il oubliait qui était vraiment Voldemort, et qu'il… le considérait, le reconnaissait. Et Drago n'aimait pas ça.

Harry sourit à son compagnon pour le rassurer, et alla voir Antonia pour discuter de ce qu'ils allaient mettre en place pour mener à bien leur mission. Comme Joris se montrait autoritaire et méprisant, Drago lui accorda toute sa concentration pour ne pas se laisser faire.

Les deux garçons devaient retrouver des informateurs et rapporter ce qu'ils avaient à dire à Voldemort, mais ils allaient devoir se montrer prudent car lesdits informateurs étaient apparemment des hommes difficiles à approcher.

De leur côté, Théodore et Adrian devaient s'occuper de démanteler un réseau mineur de résistance, qui opérait dans une communauté en Irlande, et qui était une branche dérivée de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Théodore espérait qu'ils ne réussiraient pas à les débusquer, ou bien qu'il pourrait peut-être les aider à fuir si Adrian les découvrait, mais il mettait sa propre sécurité toutefois en priorité, et savait pertinemment qu'il ne devrait pas se laisser dévoiler.

Pansy et Blaise devait simplement apporter des messages de la part de Voldemort à des interlocuteurs disséminés en Grande Bretagne, et Blaise ne s'inquiétait que de devoir supporter la jeune fille à chacun de leurs déplacements.

Et Daphné, qui répugnait de travailler avec Mike autant que lui avec elle, devait avec lui convaincre des mercenaires de travailler pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
>Chaque équipe passa un petit moment à préparer déjà leurs expéditions et actions, et ils s'accordèrent pour ne commencer que plus tard. Même les véritables partisans de Voldemort appréciaient leurs vacances.<p>

Et puis certains se mirent, un peu inconsciemment, et tout à fait naturellement, à discuter assez tranquillement. Après avoir terminé de parler (hautain et condescendant) avec Drago, Joris s'approcha cependant de Théodore avec un air plutôt menaçant.

- Nott, je sais que tu flirtes avec ma sœur, attaqua tout de suite le jeune homme.

Théodore hocha les épaules.

- Fais attention, je vous surveille, tous les deux. Tu es un bon parti, et l'un des nôtres, c'est pourquoi je ne vais pas t'interdire de t'approcher d'elle. Mais au moindre faux pas, tu es un homme mort, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Théodore carra la mâchoire, devant le ton employé et les menaces de son interlocuteur, mais il resta silencieux. Il soutint le regard de Joris en lui exposant la même expression calme et indifférente que d'ordinaire, mais Blaise, qui le connaissait bien, et Harry, qui pouvait le ressentir même en restant loin de son esprit, comprirent qu'il était, aussi rare que cela pouvait être, sur le point de perdre son sang-froid.

Il n'était pas moins humain que les autres, même s'il pouvait parfois en donner l'impression. Il avait une extrême maîtrise de lui-même et de ses émotions, et restait très rationnel et pratique dans toutes situations. Toutefois, se faire parler ainsi, et entendre parler d'Allison comme d'une propriété sur laquelle Joris aurait eu tout contrôle, le mettait hors de lui. Il n'était pas souvent en colère, mais une rage sourde monta en lui à cet instant.

Mais Joris se détourna rapidement, et Théodore se contenta de lui jeter un regard glacé.

- Je m'en vais, dit-il froidement.

- Pas si vite, jeune Nott, intervint alors une voix derrière eux.

Voldemort était revenu dans la pièce, pendant l'échange un peu houleux.

- Avant que vous ne partiez, je tiens à vous rappeler que ces missions sont à la fois pour vous former et vous évaluer. La plupart d'entre vous aurez affaire à des hommes sans pitié et violents, et ils ne feront pas grand cas de vous. Oubliez vos positions privilégiées de Poudlard. Je veux que vous connaissiez la réalité du monde, explicita le mage noir.

Il était extrêmement sérieux, mais pas menaçant. De nouveau, Harry fut intrigué. Il se sentait, quelque part, fasciné par cette facette de Voldemort. Drago se moqua de la prudence, et il donna un coup de coude, le plus discrètement possible, mais aussi fort qu'il le pouvait malgré tout.

- Je veux également, et ce n'est pas négociable, que vous appreniez à travailler les uns avec les autres, et que vous passiez au-delà de vos petites querelles personnelles. Ne revenez pas me voir tant que vous n'aurez pas terminé vos missions. Allez, maintenant !

Et il s'assit sur son trône pour les regarder partir avec insistance.

.

Harry et Drago rentrèrent au Terrier dans leurs pensées. Ils avaient l'impression que quelque chose avait perturbé Voldemort, et même si Drago désapprouvait la façon dont Harry pouvait penser le mage noir, il avait aussi remarqué qu'il était préoccupé. Mais ils se demandaient bien ce qui pouvait troubler ainsi Lord Voldemort.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte d'entrée, Hermione apparut d'un seul coup. Elle enlaça Harry avec force et affection tout en le saluant avec émotion.

- Harry ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! Je me sentais si loin de vous tous !

Elle lâcha Harry qui se mit à rire.

- Et quand je suis arrivée, vous étiez auprès de Voldemort, alors même s'il n'y avait pas de problèmes, j'étais inquiète ! Et…

- Tout va bien, Hermione, lui dit Harry en souriant.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse, mais elle n'avait rien à se faire pardonner, au contraire. Harry était toujours touché de ressentir son affection et son amitié. Hermione se tourna vers Drago, et tout le monde put voir l'élan qu'elle commença d'avoir pour l'étreindre à son tour. Mais elle hésita, et il se sentit mal à l'aise.

Finalement, ils se saluèrent simplement, mais chaleureusement tout de même. Ils étaient devenus beaucoup plus amis, et avaient réalisé que lorsqu'ils oubliaient ce qui avait pu créer l'antipathie, ils avaient beaucoup de points communs. En particulier leurs reproches constants des inconsciences d'Harry…

- Alors, comment se sont passées tes vacances ? demanda Harry tandis qu'Hermione, Drago, et lui, allaient retrouver les autres dans le jardin.

Ron y était, sous sa forme Animagus chien, en train de transporter Caitlin à la poursuite de Cernunnos et de Noumenia, qui semblaient avoir formé une alliance animale. Coquecigrue semblait vouloir aider, sans pouvoir être vraiment efficace.

Harry remarqua qu'Hedwige restait un peu à l'écart, avec un air légèrement indifférent. Cela l'amusa, il avait l'impression que la chouette se jugeait au-dessus des ces enfantillages. Errol à côté d'elle était tout simplement trop vieux pour pouvoir se le permettre.

Ginny, assise un peu plus loin dans l'herbe, regardait ce spectacle en riant de bon cœur. Harry et Hermione allèrent s'asseoir à côté d'elle, mais Drago, voyant que sa dragonne se faisait charger par la taille conséquente de Ron-labrador, s'élança pour lui apporter son aide.

- C'était très intéressant, et très agréable ! répondit Hermione à la question d'Harry. J'ai découvert de vieux livres fascinants sur l'Australie et les tribus Aborigènes.

Ginny lança à Harry un regard narquois, pour se moquer gentiment d'Hermione.

- Et comment vont tes parents ? demanda alors Harry.

Mais Hermione se tut subitement. Se tournant vers elle, surpris de son silence, Harry découvrit un regard extrêmement dur et complètement fermé. Et ses yeux qui brillaient de larmes soudainement montées, et contenues.

- Ils sont restés en Australie, dit-elle finalement, d'une voix aussi dure que l'expression de son visage.

Et puis sa voix se fit plus hésitante. Troublée.

- Je… Ils ne se souviennent pas de moi. J'ai voulu… j'ai voulu les protéger. Je me suis dit que ce serait plus sûr…

La main de la jeune fille se mit à trembler.

"_Hermione… Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas…_" s'excusa Harry.

Parler en esprit lui était venu inconsciemment. Plus naturellement. Ses paroles eurent plus de sens, et de profondeur.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, murmura Hermione, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Elle parla à voix haute, bien que sur un ton très bas. C'était trop douloureux. Elle sentait que si elle ouvrait son esprit, n'était-ce que pour répondre à son ami, tout sortirait. Et elle ne voulait pas.

Ron s'approcha, et sans reprendre forme humaine, posa sa tête sur les jambes d'Hermione. La jeune fille passa tendrement la main sur la tête de son petit ami transformé. Un moment de calme passa près du petit groupe, tandis que le rire de Caitlin continuait de résonner non loin d'eux.

.

Fin Juillet approchait lorsque les hiboux de Poudlard rendirent visite au Terrier. En les apercevant ce matin-là, Hermione devint surexcitée.

- Les résultats des BUSES ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre frénétiquement, et fit de la place sur la table, pour que les volatiles puissent s'y poser. Les hiboux laissèrent tomber ainsi plusieurs courriers, et tandis que les autres jeunes sorciers rejoignaient la cuisine, Hermione chercha la lettre qui la concernait avec passion.

Harry s'aperçut qu'il était particulièrement impatient lui aussi de connaître ses résultats, et Ron avait également hâte de savoir. Mais Drago se montra tout aussi frénétique qu'Hermione. Il avait toujours jugé les résultats scolaires importants, et depuis la première année, était dans une compétition silencieuse avec Hermione, qui le dépassait constamment.

Ginny n'avait pas eu d'examens majeurs, elle chercha donc le courrier qui lui était adressé avec plus de nonchalance. Et Fred et Georges se moquaient de connaître leurs résultats aux ASPICS de toute manière, alors ils attrapèrent leurs lettres avec légèreté, bien que leur mère soit prête à leur arracher des mains pour savoir ce qu'ils avaient réussis.

Harry ouvrit l'enveloppe, et sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite tandis qu'il dépliait le parchemin. Il découvrit alors une feuille blanche. Surpris, il la retourna. Mais alors qu'il l'observait, des lettres apparurent.

« _Déclinez votre identité._ »

Harry, comprenant que Kingsley s'était assuré que personne d'autre que lui ne puisse lire le parchemin qu'il avait entre les mains, prononça clairement :

- Harry James Darren Potter Prince.

Alors les résultats apparurent à leur tour.

Résultats au Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire

**Notes permettant le passage:**  
>Optimal (O)<br>Efforts Exceptionnels (E)  
>Acceptable (A)<p>

**Notes empêchant le passage**  
>Piètre (P)<br>Désolant (D)  
>Troll (T)<p>

**M. Harry James Darren Potter Prince a obtenu :**  
>Astronomie (A)<br>Botanique (A)  
>Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (O)<br>Divination (P)  
>Histoire de la Magie (A)<br>Métamorphoses (E)  
>Potions (E)<br>Soins aux Créatures Magiques (A)  
>Sortilèges (E)<p>

Un sourire éclaira son visage. Il avait presque tout très bien réussi ! Il ne s'était pas attendu à avoir une note passable en Divination, et n'était pas surpris.

En revanche, il était agréablement étonné de découvrir l'Effort Exceptionnel obtenu en Potions ! Il imaginait déjà la fierté de son père lorsqu'il lui montrerait. Après des années d'incapacités dans ce cours, il obtenait une excellente note. Bien sûr, le mérite revenait aussi aux circonstances, mais tout de même !

Considéré les années à ne rien apprendre des cours d'Histoire de la Magie avant cette année-là, Harry s'estima heureux d'obtenir une note passage dans cette matière. La Botanique et les Soins aux Créatures Magiques étaient deux matières dans lesquelles il n'avait jamais vraiment mis beaucoup d'efforts, et les notes étaient un juste reflet de son travail.

Les Efforts Exceptionnels en Métamorphoses et Sortilèges étaient un vrai plaisir à voir. Mais Harry était plus particulièrement fier de son Optimal en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! Un sourire ravi s'étira sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il le regardait.

Drago lui prit alors le parchemin des mains, et d'un air exagérément hautain, fit mine de juger les résultats de son compagnon.

- Mm… Oui… D'accord… dit-il en lisant les notes. Bon, on va faire avec !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais en souriant toujours. Drago l'attrapa alors et l'embrassa assez passionnément. Il avait lui-même obtenu d'excellents résultats, et sa satisfaction rejoignait celle d'Harry. Heureux tous les deux et l'un pour l'autres, ils eurent envie de célébrer.

- Bravo Ron ! s'écriait Hermione à côté. 7 BUSES sur 9 matières, c'est très bien !

- C'est plus que Fred et Georges ! railla alors Ginny.

Les jumeaux n'avaient pas plus réussis leurs BUSEs deux ans auparavant que leurs ASPICs cette année-là, mais ils n'en avaient rien à faire. Ils prirent un petit air mystérieux, échangèrent un regard entendu, et jetèrent plus loin leurs résultats, sous le regard courroucé de Mrs Weasley, pour féliciter plutôt leur frère et leurs amis.

- Alors Granger ? Tu as eu des Optimal partout ? demanda Drago en cachant son impatience de savoir s'il avait fait mieux qu'elle derrière une attitude un peu moqueuse.

Harry lui donna un coup de coude.

- Presque, répondit Hermione avec un air déçu. Je n'ai eu qu'Effort Exceptionnel en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal... Mais heureusement, j'avais assez de matières pour compenser !

Drago pesta : il avait les même résultats, mais avec moins de matières ! Il était donc encore une fois derrière elle.

- Je pense que seul Harry a eu Optimal en Défense. Après tout, personne d'autre de notre année n'a réussi à faire un Patronus ! intervint Ron.

Hermione fit une petite moue, mais après quelques minutes de célébrations mutuelles, elle se dérida.

- Pour vous féliciter tous, oui, même vous deux, dit alors Mrs Weasley en regardant les jumeaux, et toi aussi Ginny pour tes très bonnes notes de l'année, nous ferons un dîner un peu festif ce soir !

Ils se réjouirent et approuvèrent.

- Chouette ! Une petite fête ! réagit Caitlin, ravie.

- Tu veux m'aider à préparer cela ? demanda Mrs Weasley à la petite fille.

Caitlin hocha la tête et alla chercher un parchemin et une plume, pour écrire la liste des choses à faire et organiser. Drago sembla alors hésiter sérieusement, essayant de décider s'il allait s'impliquer ou non.

.

Il avait passé les derniers jours à retenir absolument tous les commentaires qui lui étaient passés par l'esprit, au sujet du Terrier, et de la façon dont certaines choses étaient faites. Passé le premier jour, et les sensations agréables de simplicité et de convivialité, Drago avait regretté de plus en plus le confort et l'espace de son Manoir.

Il avait l'habitude d'être servi, de ne pas avoir à faire trop de choses par lui-même en ce qui concernait entretien de la maison et de ses affaires. Et voilà qu'il était tous les jours sollicités pour aider à telle ou telle tâche. Il avait espéré qu'avec autant de personnes au même endroit, il pourrait éviter ce genre de demandes ! Mais c'était le contraire : le nombre élevé d'habitants ajoutait au nombre de choses à faire, et à la nécessité de faire lui-même ce qui le concernait directement.

Et c'était d'ailleurs un autre problème pour le jeune homme : la trop grande densité de personnes toutes à l'intérieur du Terrier. Il avait vécu seul, avec ses parents, pendant toute sa vie, et les serviteurs savaient rester discrets pour ne pas être remarqués. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait au milieu de toute cette immense famille dans un endroit bien trop petit !

Certes, la faute venait aussi du fait qu'Harry et lui, ainsi qu'Hermione, Caitlin, et la petite amie de Bill, Fleur, étaient présents. Mais Drago commençait à ne plus pouvoir supporter de ne jamais être seul, ou d'être toujours entouré de bruit, et de conversations.

Si Drago hésitait à s'impliquer dans l'organisation de la fête, c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir encore des choses en plus à faire. Mais il avait bien envie que pour une fois, quelque chose soit bien fait. Bien fait… selon ses critères.

Mais comme il se souvint alors qu'il y avait encore l'anniversaire d'Harry à organiser, il décida plutôt de s'impliquer dans cet évènement-là. Et personne n'avait intérêt à le contrer sur cette question : ce serait le premier anniversaire de son compagnon qu'il fêterait avec lui, et il avait l'intention de rendre cela inoubliable !

.

Ce soir-là, ils eurent donc un dîner plus riche que d'ordinaire, mais restèrent tout de même entre eux. Et le lendemain matin, Drago s'attela à sa nouvelle mission : trouver comment faire le meilleur anniversaire qu'Harry n'avait jamais eu.

Drago était conscient d'une chose essentielle. Malgré sa propre envie de lui donner une fête grandiose, il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas ce qu'Harry allait apprécier. Il laissa donc de côté cette idée-là. De plus, cela n'aurait pas été très facile à mettre en place sans se faire remarquer.

Il fallait tout de même inviter quelques personnes. Drago savait qu'Harry, poussé par son statut de Princeps, attendait avec impatience de se retrouver avec tous ses Amari. Il estima qu'il pourrait en inviter certains, mais abandonna l'envie de tous les faire venir.

Drago eut aussi l'idée de contacter quelques autres personnes… Malgré son désir de tout organiser tout seul, il estima qu'il pouvait déléguer les tâches, et demander l'aide des habitants du Terrier. Des messages furent ainsi passés discrètement, en secret d'Harry.

Caitlin, mise dans la confidence, reçut de la part de Drago la mission d'occuper et de distraire Harry. Ce qu'elle fit avec plaisir. Drago confia à Ron, Hermione, et Ginny, le soin de contacter les Amari invités, et à Arthur et Bill Weasley il demanda de faire passer le message aux invités extérieurs.

Il fallait décider du repas, en particulier du gâteau. Un après-midi, lorsque Mrs Weasley n'était pas dans la cuisine, Drago y descendit pour chercher des idées. Il grimaça en passant devant les casseroles et ustensiles en pauvres matériaux, et à peine rangés, et alla fouiner un peu dans les livres de recettes.

A nouveau, il dut faire taire son éducation pour regarder au-delà des pages cornées, tâchées, et des reliures abimées, et lire le contenu des pages froissées. Assez vite cependant, absorbé par sa quête culinaire, il oublia le support en incohérence avec ses critères.

- Puis-je t'aider ? entendit-il la voix de Molly Weasley derrière lui après quelques minutes. Tu cherches quelques choses en particulier ?

Drago se retourna vers la sorcière, qui approcha de lui et regarda ce qu'il lisait.

- Oh, j'ai eu une idée déjà, pour le gâteau d'Harry, dit Mrs Weasley.

Le jeune homme resta complètement stoïque, mais intérieurement, il pestait déjà. Il voulait tout décider, lui, et personne d'autre. C'était l'anniversaire de son amour, de son compagnon, et il voulait…

- Tiens, regarde, je l'ai là, continua Mrs Weasley sans réaliser ce que pensait Drago.

Et elle tourna quelques pages.

_Mince. C'est une excellente idée, ce gâteau a l'air vraiment bon_, pensa immédiatement Drago en découvrant la recette en question.

- Oui, pourquoi pas, dit-il poliment.

Mrs Weasley leva les yeux au ciel sans qu'il ne la voie, amusée. Elle n'était ni idiote, ni aveugle. Elle avait très bien compris que Drago, depuis son arrivée, avait eu envie de dire un certain nombre de choses sur le Terrier et sur les Weasley, et elle appréciait beaucoup qu'il se soit contenu.

Elle savait que ce n'avait pas dû être simple, elle se souvenait très bien du nombre incalculable d'insultes méprisantes que Lucius Malefoy avait adressées à Arthur, et elle était tout à fait consciente du fait que Drago n'avait entendu que cela pendant des années. Alors, oui, elle était très reconnaissante au jeune homme de faire attention à ne pas le laisser transparaître.

Mais elle voyait aussi que malgré sa maturité sur la question, comme un pendant pour balancer sa retenue par ailleurs, Drago essayait de tout contrôler ce qui touchait à l'anniversaire d'Harry. Comme s'il reportait sur cet évènement tout ce qu'il avait contenu depuis plus d'une semaine, à propos de là où il avait été un peu obligé de venir.

- On peut faire la base de ce gâteau, reprit-elle, et apporter une décoration plus personnalisée.

Drago hocha la tête. Il n'avait absolument aucun argument rationnel pour la contredire, alors il abandonna ce combat-là.

- Mrs Weasley, voudrez-vous bien vous occuper de ce dessert ? demanda-t-il.

Elle sourit.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle.

Drago la salua de la tête, et s'en alla. Elle le regarda partir avec amusement. Et puis elle soupira, un peu plus attristée. Elle aurait aimé que le jeune homme puisse se détendre davantage, se laisse plus aller. Mais malgré tous les changements, toutes les transformations provoquées par l'année passée et son contact avec Harry, Drago était toujours un Malefoy.

Le jeune homme rendit ensuite visite à Fleur. Elle était dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Bill, et écrivait à sa famille, en France.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi ? lui demanda-t-elle aimablement.

Elle avait toujours un petit accent français, mais parlait anglais de mieux en mieux.

- Accepterais-tu de te charger des décorations du jardin, pour l'anniversaire d'Harry ?

- Oh, bien sûr ! Avec plaisir ! réagit-elle.

Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres.

- As-tu des commandes particulières ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Je veux que ce soit complètement en lien avec Harry. Alors… des couleurs de Gryffondor, répondit-il en grimaçant.

Elle se mit à rire en le voyant, et il put voir alors en elle son ascendance Vélane. Il s'y sentait immunisé, mais il le remarquait tout de même.

- Très bien ! Autre chose ?

Il hésita. Elle lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

- Harry aime les souvenirs, les photos de ses parents, de ses amis, dit-il alors.

- D'accord ! répondit-elle avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'approfondir.

Et elle se leva et quitta la pièce, visiblement déjà en train de réfléchir à la question. Drago la suivit des yeux, un peu troublé. Elle était si belle qu'il oubliait qu'elle pouvait aussi être un peu étrange parfois.

La plupart des éléments de base pour l'anniversaire étaient réglés, ou délégués et précisés en tout cas. Il restait maintenant à réfléchir aux petits extras. Drago frappa alors à la porte de Fred et Georges.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand il ressortit de leur chambre, il avait limité les dégâts. Car les jumeaux ne l'avaient pas attendu pour imaginer toutes sortes d'idées et de farces à jouer lors de l'anniversaire d'Harry, à ses dépends ou aux dépends des autres. Mais Drago réussit à obtenir qu'ils ne fassent que ce qu'il décida avec eux.

Drago savait qu'Harry n'aimait pas le grandiose, et qu'il appréciait par-dessus tout être avec ses proches, et sentir leur affection.

Réfléchissant à ce qui pourrait rendre la fête unique pour son amour, il réalisa que simplement les efforts qu'il faisait déjà, justement pour la faire en fonction de ce qu'Harry aimait, et non de ce qu'il voulait, rendrait la soirée plus spéciale que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer faire.

Et puis Drago réalisa aussi, qu'au nombre restreint d'anniversaires qu'Harry avait pu passer avec des proches (y en avait-il seulement eu, d'ailleurs ? Drago n'en avait aucune idée), la soirée qui s'organisait serait exactement ce qu'Harry allait apprécier. Et Drago s'en sentit ravi et heureux d'avance.

C'est à ce moment-là que Drago réalisa qu'il n'avait absolument pas prévu de cadeau. Et il paniqua.

.

Deux jours avant l'anniversaire d'Harry, Fred et Georges réunirent tout le monde dans le jardin. C'était là qu'ils se retrouvaient lorsqu'ils voulaient discuter tous ensembles, car le salon était trop petit pour que tous puissent s'y asseoir.

C'était le soir, et ils avaient attendu que toute la famille soit là.

- Nous avons une annonce à faire… commença Fred avec un air mystérieux.

- Comme vous le savez déjà, nous avons passé du temps à fabriquer des farces et attrapes, depuis plusieurs années déjà, continua Georges.

- Du temps et des Gallions ! ajouta Fred en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry.

- On y a aussi passé des vêtements qui ont brûlé, et des sourcils, renchérit Georges.

Ginny se mit à rire, mais Mrs Weasley jeta aux jumeaux un regard un peu réprobateur.

- Mais nos efforts ont enfin payé ! reprit Fred.

- Tout comme nos affaires, intervint Georges.

- Et nous avons enfin réussi à…

- Ouvrir notre propre magasin de farces et attrapes ! terminèrent-ils en même temps.

Leurs proches et leurs amis réagirent avec enthousiasme et acclamations. Ils leurs posèrent des questions tous en même temps, et même Molly Weasley était heureuse pour ses fils. Elle avait toujours été inquiète de ce qu'ils allaient devenir, à être obsédés ainsi par leur passion, mais ils lui prouvaient ce soir-là qu'ils savaient comment prendre leur vie en main. Arthur et Molly échangèrent un regard, et se sentirent extrêmement fiers.

Ils fêtèrent la nouvelle au dîner, et le lendemain matin, se rendirent sur le Chemin de Traverse pour l'inauguration de la boutique nouvelle :_Chez Weasley, Farces Pour Sorciers Facétieux_.

.

Pour des questions élémentaires de sécurité, Harry et Drago changèrent leurs apparences, et prirent du Polynectar pour devenir des visages inconnus et sans intérêt pour quiconque les surveilleraient. Si leurs amis s'adressaient à eux, ils les appelaient Francis et Charles, et ils ne ressemblaient en rien à qui ils étaient réellement.

Le Chemin de Traverse était, à la surprise d'Harry, extrêmement vivant et prospère. Il y avait du monde dans les rues, comme si rien ne se passait en dehors, et les boutiques semblaient fonctionner comme tous les étés.

C'est en remarquant les gardes circulant à différents endroits, dans la ruelle et sur les toits, qu'Harry comprit. Bien qu'Ombrage ait disparu de la circulation, et bien qu'elle ait été un temps prisonnière, les soldats de son armée qui étaient postés sur le lieu n'avaient pas bougé.

Ils contrôlaient la ruelle, certes, et c'était un problème pour des questions de pouvoirs et d'influences entre les camps en guerre, mais ils protégeaient aussi tous les commerçants et habitants des attaques de Mangemorts, et cela n'était pas négligeable. Puisque pour le moment, les choses pouvaient continuer de la sorte, l'Ordre avait décidé de ne pas y changer quoi que ce soit.

Ainsi, Fred et Georges avaient pu établir leur commerce sans heurter de difficultés, et grâce à leurs fonds et à ceux qu'Harry leur avait fournis, leur magasin était déjà bien établi.

Quelques amis de Poudlard, la plupart Amari, vinrent assister à l'inauguration de la boutique des jumeaux, qu'ils connaissaient bien. Il y eut aussi quelques professeurs de l'école, ravis de voir ce que les deux garçons avaient fait de leurs talents particuliers.

Tout était encore éteint, un bandeau coloré ornait la devanture extérieure. Fred et Georges prirent leurs baguettes, et les pointèrent sur le tissu.

- Merci à tous d'être venus ! dirent-ils d'une voix claire et heureuse. Et bienvenue _Chez Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux_ !

Et d'un geste, ils découpèrent de leurs baguettes le ruban devant eux. La boutique s'illumina sous les applaudissements, et des feux d'artifices éclatèrent au-dessus des proches rassemblés. Fred et Georges saluèrent exagérément, sous les applaudissements de leurs amis, et invitèrent ensuite tout le monde à entrer.

- C'est impressionnant ! commenta Hermione en découvrant l'intérieur.

- Oui, n'est-ce pas ! répliqua Fred.

Il y avait un grand nombre d'étagères aux murs et dans l'espace où évoluaient les nouveaux clients, remplies d'objets en tous genres. Cela semblait placé au hasard, mais on s'aperçut vite que les produits étaient organisés par thématiques. Un escalier central menait à l'étage, ouvert sur le sous-sol, et de nombreuses farces et attrapes supplémentaires n'attendaient que d'être achetées.

Harry se mit à rire en tombant sur les sortes de dragées qui avaient fait grandir la langue de Dudley l'été précédent, et partagea le souvenir avec Drago. Celui-ci rit d'abord, et puis se renfrogna. Il en voulait toujours à Harry de ne pas l'avoir laissé exprimer aux Dursley son avis sur la façon dont ils avaient traité son compagnon.

Il fut distrait par Ron tirant une Hermione exaspérée loin des filtres d'amour, et se moqua ouvertement du jeune Weasley. Harry le laissa dire. Comme Ginny observait elle aussi lesdites potions, elle reçut des remarques de la part de ses frères, qui l'énervèrent profondément.

Elle n'avait pas vu Neville de tout l'été, et il lui manquait terriblement. Que ses idiots de frères puissent l'embêter sur le sujet de ses relations avait toujours été un sujet délicat, mais il l'était plus encore depuis plusieurs semaines. Et Ginny alla prendre l'air.

Comme ils étaient sur le Chemin de Traverse et qu'ils avaient reçu leurs listes de Poudlard en même temps que leurs résultats d'examens, Harry proposa que Drago et lui aillent s'occuper des fournitures nécessaires pour ceux qui avaient besoin de quelque chose. On leur jeta des regards moqueurs et entendus. Personne n'était dupe : les deux garçons avaient surtout envie de se retrouver juste tous les deux.

Et ce n'était pas faux, Harry avait bien suggéré cela pour gagner un peu d'intimité avec son amour. Mais il avait aussi voulu aller acheter lui-même, et avec Drago, les manuels et autres fournitures scolaires de ses amis.

Il savait qu'ils n'aimaient pas quand il cherchait à les aider financièrement, mais il voulait remercier les Weasley de leur accueil, chaque été, et cet été plus encore, puisque Drago était avec lui, et que sa présence avait provoqué aussi celle de Caitlin.

.

En parlant de la jeune fille, celle-ci fit promettre à Harry et Drago de revenir la chercher le plus vite possible. Car elle allait commencer à Poudlard à la rentrée, et il lui fallait faire ses achats scolaires pour sa première année.

C'était un moment important, et Harry avait tenu à ce qu'elle l'ait, comme lui avait vécu son arrivée dans le monde des sorciers avec émotion, l'été de ses onze ans.

- Ouf, j'ai cru qu'on ne pourrait jamais se retrouver seuls, grogna Drago. Et quand on sera à la Maison, il y aura déjà toute la bande avec nous, et puis les autres vont arriver ensuite ! J'exige une journée sans personne d'autre !

Harry lui adressa un sourire d'excuse. Les effets du Polynectar allaient bientôt cesser, et ils y comptaient : ils devaient retirer de l'argent à Gringotts, et seules leurs véritables identités leur permettraient de passer.

Pour Drago, c'était assez simple, il n'avait qu'à être lui, entrer, et les gobelins ne feraient aucun commentaire. Ils avaient hésité un moment avant d'estimer qu'il serait bien malgré les risques qu'Harry prenne de l'argent dans son propre coffre. Drago avait proposé de payer pour lui leurs achats du jour, mais Harry voulait prendre aussi pour plus tard, et créer une petite réserve dans la Maison.

Ils se séparèrent donc un moment, pour ne pas entrer à Gringotts ensembles. Drago alla le premier retirer de l'argent dans son coffre, et revint assez rapidement vers Harry qui avait retrouvé son apparence entre temps.

Caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, le jeune homme avança jusqu'à la banque. Et une fois devant les portes, se mêlant à la foule, il ôta discrètement sa cape, et garda la tête baissée pour ne pas être reconnu trop vite. Arrivé à un guichet, il se redressa.

- Ah… Mr Potter… susurra le gobelin.

- Je souhaite accéder à mon coffre, s'il vous plaît, dit Harry sans crainte.  
>Il savait que les gobelins n'étaient fidèles qu'à eux-mêmes, et loyaux qu'à leur banque. Il était donc assuré qu'aucun n'irait chercher Voldemort.<p>

"_Fais tout de même attention qu'il n'y ait pas de Mangemorts ou autres serviteurs de Face-de-Serpent dans les parages,_" lui rappela Drago.

Harry acquiesça mentalement, amusé par le nouveau surnom que Drago semblait avoir trouvé au mage noir. Le gobelin en appela un autre, qui mena Harry jusqu'à son coffre. Le jeune homme resta quelques minutes à l'intérieur, regardant un peu s'il y avait d'autres choses que de l'or, héritage des Potter, mais ne vit rien qui pouvait lui être utile dans l'immédiat.

Lorsqu'il ressortit, il se souvint qu'il avait aussi accès au coffre des Black désormais. Mais il n'avait pas pris la clef avec lui.

"_C'est malin,_" lui reprocha Drago.

Harry l'ignora.

- Tout va bien monsieur ? demanda le gobelin qui l'accompagnait, ne le voyant pas monter dans le wagon qui les transportait à l'intérieur de la banque.

- Oui, excusez-moi, répondit Harry. Allons-y.

Et ils commencèrent de remonter vers l'extérieur.

Mais tandis qu'ils voyageaient sur les rails, ils croisèrent un autre wagon.

Reconnaissant Grispec, le gobelin qu'il avait rencontré en premier l'été de ses onze ans, lorsqu'Hagrid l'avait emmené à Gringotts, Harry fit un signe de la main dans sa direction. Et les voyageurs qui l'accompagnaient tournèrent alors la tête vers lui.

Harry sortit immédiatement sa baguette et se redressa. En face, Rodolphus Lestrange et Elliot Haken, le père de Joris et d'Allison, jetèrent des sorts dans sa direction à une vitesse impressionnante.

- Potter ! cria Lestrange. Sale…

Mais les wagons étaient rapides, et les gobelins ne les avaient pas arrêtés. Rapidement, les opposants furent hors de portée les uns des autres.

- Fais-nous faire demi-tour, gobelin ! ordonna Lestrange en hurlant de colère.

- Je ne peux rien faire tant que nous ne sommes pas arrivés à destination, répondit Grispec, droit et indifférent.

Lestrange jura. Haken le fit se rassoir dans le wagon pour l'empêcher de tomber et le raisonna. Tandis qu'ils parlaient à voix basse pour ne pas être entendus du gobelin, établissant leur plan pour rattraper Potter le plus vite possible, Grispec, discrètement, fit prendre au wagon un chemin beaucoup plus long.

Harry sauta du wagon à peine celui-ci à quai, et partit en courant sous le regard interloqué du gobelin. Il quitta la banque à toute vitesse, mettant sur lui sa Cape d'Invisibilité tandis qu'il courait toujours, et se dirigea vers la ruelle déserte dans laquelle attendait Drago.

Celui-ci attrapa Harry dès qu'il arriva.

- Ca va ? Tu vas bien ? Putain de merde, on doit s'en aller ! dit Drago avec précipitation.

- Non… non on n'a pas… pas besoin, répliqua Harry en reprenant son souffle, les mains sur les genoux.

Drago inspira profondément pour se calmer, et réfléchit raisonnablement.

- Ce serait plus sûr, ils vont nous chercher partout. Et s'ils voient les Weasley… argumenta-t-il.

- Mais j'ai promis à Caitlin, répliqua de nouveau Harry.

Drago ne put rien répondre à cela. Même lui ne pouvait rien refusé à la jeune fille, et il acquiesça.

- Mais au moindre signe d'eux…

- On va prévenir les Weasley de jouer la comédie s'ils se font questionner par ces deux Mangemorts : ils leur diront d'aller se faire voir, et certains feront mine d'être surpris d'apprendre que j'étais dans les parages, exposa Harry. Et nous allons reprendre du Polynectar. On pourra toujours prétendre être de la famille d'Hermione si on en vient à ça.

Cela pouvait fonctionner. Drago acquiesça, un peu à contrecœur.

- Et les Weasley sont des sorciers civils, s'ils appellent les gardes à l'aide, les Mangemorts n'auront pas le choix de fuir, rappela aussi Harry.

Cette fois, Drago n'eut plus d'objections. Ils reprirent donc de la potion, et leurs apparences changèrent à nouveau. Harry rangea ensuite sa Cape dans son sac, et, surveillant tout de même les alentours, se mêlèrent de nouveau à la foule, pour aller faire les quelques achats qu'ils devaient effectuer avant d'emmener Caitlin faire les siens.

.

Ils réussirent à revenir _Chez Weasley_ sans incident majeur. Ils avaient eu à prétendre l'indifférence lorsque les deux Mangemorts étaient entrés dans l'une des boutiques qu'ils visitaient et avaient commencé de bousculer les gens pour les examiner. Mais ils n'avaient évidemment pas soupçonné deux jeunes garçons, prétendument élèves de l'école.

- Caitlin ? appela Harry.

La jeune fille s'approcha de lui.

- Il y a des Mangemorts dehors, alors on va devoir se montrer prudents, lui expliqua-t-il.

- D'accord, répondit-elle sérieusement.

- Tu vas rester sous ma Cape d'Invisibilité tant qu'on sera dans la rue, et tu ne l'enlèveras que quand on entrera dans les magasins. Et s'ils y viennent, tu la remettras tout de suite, continua-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle avait bien compris les risques et l'importance de la chose, et elle était décidée à ne pas se mettre inutilement en danger.

- Eh bien, heureusement qu'elle n'est pas l'héritière de Gryffondor, grogna Drago, parce qu'on l'aurait déjà perdue.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tous les Gryffondors ne sont pas inconscients ! Hermione essayait toujours de nous arrêter, et Neville n'était pas très courageux les premières années, répliqua-t-il.

- Mais _l'héritière de Gryffondor_, Potter, _l'héritière_ ! riposta Drago à voix basse, avec une grimace. On n'aurait eu aucune chance.

Mrs Weasley s'approcha d'eux, avec Ron et Hermione, et ils leur donnèrent les achats qu'ils avaient déjà faits.

- Harry, non, il ne fallait pas ! protesta Ron en découvrant que son ami avait acheté aussi les livres de sa sœur et les siens.

- C'est ma façon de vous remercier pour votre accueil cet été, pour Caitlin, Drago, et moi, répondit Harry en souriant amicalement.

Mrs Weasley resta silencieuse. Elle n'aimait pas cela, mais elle comprenait aussi les raisons du jeune homme, et elle était tout à fait consciente qu'il fallait bien pouvoir acheter les livres en question, et qu'Arthur et elle n'avait plus l'argent nécessaire.

- Faites attention à vous, dit-elle seulement. Revenez tout de suite par ici si vous avez des ennuis, ou nous pourrons vous aider.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Et si les Mangemorts viennent… commença-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on sait ce qu'on a à dire et à faire, le rassura Hermione. Allez-y, et revenez vite.

Harry, Drago, et Caitlin quittèrent alors la boutique, déguisés et invisibles.

Harry emmena d'abord la petite fille chez Ollivanders. Le marchand de baguettes était toujours là, fidèle au poste, bien qu'Harry le trouve vieilli.

- Bonjour, jeune fille, salua le vendeur. Qui es-tu ?

- Je m'appelle Caitlin, répondit-elle, un peu intimidée.

- Elle est née-Moldue, vous ne connaitrez pas ses parents, ajouta Drago, sachant qu'Ollivanders aimait se souvenir des baguettes vendues aux membres d'une même famille.

Le vendeur hocha simplement la tête, et prit les mesures de Caitlin tout en l'observant, et en observant les deux jeunes gens qui l'accompagnaient.

- Je ne me souviens pas de vous, signala-t-il en allant chercher des baguettes qui pourraient convenir à sa nouvelle cliente.

- _Etrange… vraiment très étrange…_ répondit Harry en regardant Ollivanders avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Ollivanders sursauta, et tourna la tête vers lui.

- Vous…

Harry hocha la tête en souriant d'un air engageant. Ollivanders se reprit, se détendit, et apporta quelques boites allongées.

- Miss Caitlin, veuillez prendre une baguette, et l'essayer s'il vous plaît, invita-t-il.

"_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_" demanda Drago, qui n'avait pas compris l'échange qu'avaient apparemment eu le vendeur et Harry.

"_J'ai répété à Ollivanders une phrase qu'il m'avait dite lorsque je suis venu acheter ma baguette, il y a cinq ans,_" expliqua Harry, amusé de son petit manège.

Drago resta sceptique sur les bien-fondés d'une telle action.

"_Que veux-tu qu'il fasse ? Il ne va pas nous dénoncer, et puis les Mangemorts savent déjà que je suis là, et Voldemort sait que Caitlin est avec moi_", réagit Harry.

- Essayez celle-là, Miss, continuait Ollivanders pendant ce temps. Très souple, crin de licorne, et bois de cerisier.

Harry estima que si celle-là ne convenait pas, il ne voyait pas quelle baguette le pourrait. Elle semblait être exactement faite pour Caitlin ! Il ne s'agissait que de connotations qu'il avait, mais l'association des éléments lui faisait immédiatement penser à la petite fille.

Caitlin prit la baguette, et un courant d'air se leva alors autour d'elle, tandis que des étincelles dorées et scintillantes apparaissaient. La jeune fille rit aux éclats.

- Excellent ! salua Ollivanders. Vous avez trouvé votre baguette, puissiez-vous en prendre grand soin.

- Je le promets, assura Caitlin, très sérieuse.

Harry paya, et Ollivanders soutint un instant son regard, mais les laissa partir sans lui parler davantage. De nouveau couverte par la Cape d'Invisibilité, Caitlin observait sa baguette avec ravissement et fascination, tandis qu'elle avança aux côtés d'Harry et Drago jusque dans la boutique suivante.

Ils allèrent voir d'abord Madame Guipure, puis entrèrent à Fleury et Bott pour récupérer les manuels de première année, et se rendirent ensuite dans les magasins qui permettaient de trouver chaudron, balance, et autres ustensiles nécessaires aux cours de Potions, de Botanique, et d'Astronomie.

Et puis, il ne leur restait plus qu'un lieu à visiter, auquel Caitlin n'avait pas pensé, et Harry voulait lui en faire la surprise.

- L'animalerie ! s'exclama la petite fille en découvrant le magasin.

- Chut, Caitlin, lui rappela Harry.

- Pardon, chuchota-t-elle.

Ils entrèrent, et discrètement, elle ôta la Cape et regarda autour d'elle.

- Tu as le droit à un chat ou à un hibou, mais il est hors de question que tu prennes un rat, posa Drago, ou encore pire : un crapaud. Rien de tel pour que les autres élèves décident de se moquer de toi.

Il avait pris un air sûr de lui et hautain à nouveau, et Harry lui donna un coup de coude.

- Laisse-la donc choisir ce qu'elle veut, dit-il.

- Les enfants ne savent pas toujours ce qui est le mieux pour eux, et ce qu'ils veulent peuvent leur attirer des ennuis, répliqua Drago. Je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler Londubat : pourquoi crois-tu qu'il était toujours en train de chercher son horrible crapaud ?

Harry jeta à Drago un regard réprobateur.

- Si elle trouve un joli rat, ou un joli crapaud, elle aura le droit de le prendre. Je ne vais pas la brider sous prétexte que ci ou ça n'est pas à la mode ! réagit Harry. Tu nous as déjà fait une scène pour les instruments de potions, et elle a les plus beaux qu'on a pu trouver parce que j'en avais assez de t'entendre et que ce n'est pas important, mais pour l'animal de compagnie, je veux qu'elle choisisse ce qu'elle veut !

Cela l'énervait que Drago cherche déjà à guider les choix de Caitlin par ce que les autres pourront penser.

- Mais oui, excellente idée ! Laissons-là être moquée par les autres parce qu'elle aura choisi quelque chose de ridicule ! Ce n'est pas grave, c'est elle qui l'a voulu ! riposta Drago avec verve.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as jamais pu faire ce que tu avais envie qu'il faut lui infliger cela ! Tu n'es pas ton père ! attaqua Harry. Et fais attention, parce que tu commences sérieusement à lui ressembler !

Drago carra la mâchoire.

- Et bien avec ces critères, au moins toi, tu ne risques pas de ressembler au tien ! siffla-t-il.

Le silence tomba immédiatement. Harry pâlit. Il se détourna, rappela à Caitlin qu'elle pouvait prendre ce qu'elle voulait, et la prévint qu'il allait prendre l'air. Puis il sortit. Drago ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux tout ce temps, mais n'avait pas dit un mot.

- Pourquoi vous disputez-vous ? lui demanda doucement la petite fille. Je ne veux pas que vous vous disiez des méchantes choses à cause de moi.

Drago tourna la tête vers elle. Caitlin avait les yeux brillants de larmes, et d'une frayeur qu'il n'avait jamais vue chez elle. Il soupira, prit sa main et lui répondit :

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, la rassura-t-il. Nous sommes tellement pris par tous les événements, et tellement amoureux l'un de l'autre, que parfois on oublie que nous sommes aussi très différents. Et aucun de nous n'aime s'en rendre compte.

La petite fille resta silencieuse et reprit son calme.

- Mais tu lui as dit quelque chose de méchant… rappela Caitlin dans un murmure après quelques instants. Ce n'était pas la peine, même si vous n'étiez pas d'accord, tu ne penses pas ?

Drago baissa la tête, un peu honteux. Elle avait raison.

- Va lui parler, je vais choisir un animal, dit Caitlin. Je ne bouge pas de la boutique, et si quelqu'un entre, je me cache, promis.

Le jeune homme la regarda un long moment, essayant d'estimer s'il était assez sage de faire comme elle le suggérait.

- J'ai une meilleure idée, dit-il alors.

.

Harry ne resta pas longtemps dehors. Il ne voulait pas laisser Drago seul avec Caitlin à protéger, si un incident se produisait, alors il retourna assez rapidement dans l'animalerie.

Il avait été blessé par ce que Drago lui avait dit, mais il réalisait que finalement, ce n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, en réalité. Et Drago n'avait répliqué cela que par réflexe, par habitude de chercher le point douloureux de son adversaire, Harry savait qu'il ne l'avait pas pensé.

Et puis Harry sentait que Drago s'en voulait. Et comme lui-même réalisait que les paroles prononcées n'avaient aucune implication, aucune conséquence réelle, il estima préférable de ne pas s'attarder sur leur échange houleux plus longtemps.

Harry poussa la porte du magasin… et resta bouche bée en voyant Drago, une grimace évidente de mécontentement résigné sur le visage, avec dans les bras… une fouine.  
>Il éclata de rire.<p>

- Ce n'est pas une fouine ! répliqua Drago immédiatement. C'est une hermine. C'est une autre sorte d'animal !

Harry le regarda, toujours hilare, mais interrogateur.

"_Je suis désolé,_" lui adressa mentalement Drago. "_C'est assez pour me faire pardonner ?_"

Harry avança vers lui. D'un geste passionné, il l'attrapa, et l'embrassa intensément. Drago l'enlaça tout en lui retournant son baiser, et ils rirent lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Caitlin attrapa l'hermine, et la calcina en jetant aux deux jeunes gens un regard ravi.

- Elle te plaît ? demanda Harry à la petite fille.

- Oui, beaucoup ! Dra… Charles m'a dit que c'était une blague entre vous, mais il n'a pas voulu me raconter ! dit Caitlin.

- Je te dirai tout quand il aura le dos tourné, chuchota Harry en réponse, un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

Drago fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu, et paya pour l'animal, la cage, et les quelques accessoires qu'ils avaient décidé de prendre.

- Comment veux-tu l'appeler ? demanda Drago tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

- Je ne sais pas encore… répondit Caitlin en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et bien, réfléchis-y pendant que nous retournons Chez Weasley, suggéra Harry.

Caitlin hocha la tête et remit la Cape sur elle en donnant la cage et l'hermine à l'intérieur à Drago pendant qu'Harry prenait le reste.

.

Tant bien que mal, ils réussirent à retourner à la boutique de Fred et Georges avec toutes les affaires. Ils passèrent la porte… et tombèrent sur un silence pesant.

Rodolphus Lestrange et Elliot Haken pointaient leurs baguettes sur la famille Weasley et leurs amis. Il n'y avait pas d'autres clients que les invités à l'inauguration du magasin, et tous étaient des proches, de l'Ordre ou de l'Armée du Phénix, et ils avaient tous leurs baguettes tirées et prêtes à attaquer.

Harry et Drago se cachèrent immédiatement derrière la première étagère, Caitlin avec eux toujours invisible.

- Pour la dernière fois : où est Potter ?! interrogea Lestrange.

- Et pour la dernière fois : nous ne vous répondrons rien ! répliqua Arthur Weasley.

- Sortez d'ici, vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ! cracha Georges.

- Allez-vous-en ! renchérit Fred.

Haken ricana.

- Vous ne nous faites pas peur, et vous ne pouvez rien contre nous !

Ses interlocuteurs raffermirent leurs prises sur leurs baguettes.

- Nous sommes largement supérieurs en nombre. Partez si vous voulez vivre… gronda Ron.

Tous les Amari de la pièce étaient dans le même état que lui : ils étaient liés à Harry, et Rodolphus Lestrange et sa femme étaient les Mangemorts qui avaient tirés Harry vers les ténèbres et la magie noire. Ils savaient aussi, pour la plupart, ce que le couple avait infligé aux parents de Neville. L'un des leurs. Aucun Amari ne pouvait rester stoïque en la présence des deux personnages.

Harry cherchait comment sortir de cette situation sans que personne ne soit blessé. Soudain, il eut une idée :

"_Drago, va alerter les gardes. Allison ? Je suis vraiment désolé de te demander cela, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide…_"

Drago acquiesça et quitta la boutique en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit lorsqu'il passa la porte. La jeune fille répondit assez rapidement, et Harry lui présenta le problème.

"_C'est bon,_" dit-elle alors sans hésiter longtemps. "_Je sais comment attirer mon père à l'extérieur_."

Harry put sentir Allison se concentrer. Les autres Amari restaient en général à l'écart de l'esprit de la jeune fille, et elle ne les approchait pas. Ils savaient qu'elle supportait difficilement les foules, alors dans sa tête…

Mais cette fois, elle entra d'elle-même dans la sphère mentale qu'ils partageaient tous. Et Harry comprit son idée.

"_Non, Allison ! On va trouver autre chose, ne…_"

C'était trop tard. Même si elle y était entrée volontairement, ses traumatismes passés reprirent le dessus sur sa maîtrise d'elle-même, et elle réagit.

Dans la boutique des jumeaux Weasley, Elliot Haken porta soudain la main à son épaule, et une grimace parcourut son visage, en même temps qu'une expression inquiète. Il se tourna vers Lestrange, et prononça entre ses dents :

- Ma fille a un problème, je dois aller auprès d'elle.

- Ta fille passe après la capture de Potter ! répliqua Lestrange avec colère.

- Potter n'est pas là ! Il a fui à la seconde même où il nous a vus, et nous ne pourrons pas les maîtriser tous ! répondit Haken, furieux. Ma fille a besoin de moi !

Et il se détourna, sortit en courant, et quitta le Chemin de Traverse. Harry se sentit alors étrange en le regardant partir. Il était vraiment soucieux, et Allison venait d'utiliser l'affection de son père pour les aider. Sans oublier qu'elle s'était mise dans une situation difficile dans ce but. Harry se sentit mal à l'aise.

- Ce n'est pas fini ! criait Lestrange.

Mais il était seul, entouré d'ennemis. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, et cette fois, des gardes d'Ombrage entrèrent.

- Il y a un problème ici ? demanda l'un d'eux d'une voix sévère.

- Cet homme est venu créer des problèmes dans notre boutique, alors que nous venons d'ouvrir, répondit Fred.

- Monsieur, je vais vous demander de sortir, dit l'autre garde, à l'adresse de Lestrange.

Le Mangemort grinça des dents, et l'espace d'une seconde, tous se demandèrent s'il n'allait pas les attaquer tous malgré tout. Mais il se détourna finalement, et quitta le magasin à grands pas énervés.

- Merci, monsieur, dit Georges poliment, et pour ne pas leur attirer d'ennuis.

Les gardes saluèrent, et s'en allèrent.

Tout le monde respira. Drago retrouva Harry, et ils se prirent la main. La famille Weasley se rassembla, leurs amis avec eux, et ils fêtèrent avec humour la première attaque de Mangemorts sur la nouvelle boutique Chez Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux.

.

Si Harry alla se coucher assez vite, Drago resta éveillé jusqu'à être certain que tout était préparé pour le lendemain. Mrs Weasley et Ron avec lui, il vérifia les moindres détails, et ne se disposa à rejoindre Harry que lorsque tout fut absolument prêt.

- Où étais-tu ? marmonna Harry quand Drago vint dans leur lit.

- Juste en bas, répondit doucement Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? demanda Harry toujours endormi.

Drago se pencha sur son compagnon et dépose un léger baiser sur sa joue.

- C'est une surprise… murmura-t-il.

.

_Sur la côté anglaise, une barque accoste. Une jeune femme masquée par une capuche, et à la gorge décorée d'un collier au pendentif vert, monte, et le batelier fait repartir l'embarcation. La mer est calme, et le brouillard s'étend. _

_Les voyageurs disparaissent dans la nuit._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

****Explication du titre [Dernières Vacances] :****

Même s'il y a eu quelques rappels de la guerre et de la réalité, le mois de juillet est resté assez tranquille, et les jeunes sorciers ont eu de véritables vacances.

**.**

****Remarques sur le chapitre : ****

Je me suis un peu amusée avec les scènes plus légères et tranquilles au Terrier. Sachant que la suite va être plus dure et plus sombre, c'était agréable d'écrire ce passage, et préférable de le donner aux personnages.

Voldemort a fait des équipes et donne des missions pour les raisons qu'il explicite un peu dans ce chapitre. J'ai eu des remarques là-dessus, alors j'y reviens pour essayer d'expliquer mes choix :

Je voulais que les Marqués aient des choses à faire, pendant l'été, et qui leur soient spécifiques. Je voulais aussi faire travailler certains qui s'entendent moins bien, parce que je pense que ce sera intéressant. Il me semblait aussi une bonne idée de mettre les Marqués Amari dans des positions difficiles, c'est ce qui se passera par la suite.

J'ai eu l'idée de ces missions données par Voldemort en me disant qu'il pourrait avoir envie de créer une véritable cohésion parmi ses Marqués, pour obtenir une sorte d'élite de mages noirs à son service. S'ils ne se battent pas entre eux, ils sont plus efficaces pour lui.

Il est aussi vrai qu'ils sont tous un peu des durs, mais ils l'ont été surtout à l'école. Enfin, pour les non Amari en réalité, mais Voldemort pense qu'ils sont tous à ce même niveau d'inexpérience du vrai monde, et de la vraie guerre.

Il veut les former aussi à d'autres choses que le combat simplement, et leur faire comprendre les autres mécanismes du pouvoir et de la conquête. Il ne veut pas qu'ils soient idiots, il veut qu'ils soient une élite, qu'il pourra utiliser pour diriger le monde, et qui lui seront loyaux.

J'ai donné à Harry des résultats un peu meilleurs à ses BUSES que dans le livre : sous son rôle de Darren Prince, il est supposé être bon à l'école, et puis, Drago l'a vraiment aidé aussi, donc je le justifie ainsi.

Drago a eu un peu de mal à rester au Terrier sans faire de scène ! Mais il a réussi à ne pas trop créer de problèmes, soyons fiers de lui, haha ! Et puis bon, j'ai fait un peu se disputer Harry et Drago, je pense qu'il le faut de temps en temps.

Je ne voulais pas mettre de fouine, exactement : cela a été trop fait, j'ai trouvé. Alors j'ai essayé de faire un clin d'œil à la chose sans la reprendre exactement !

Réjouissez-vous, bientôt nous en saurons plus sur l'héritier de Serpentard !

.

****Questions de fin de chapitre : ****

Qui est l'héritier de Serpentard ? Cassiopeia pourra-t-elle convaincre l'héritier de venir avec elle et de se ranger du côté d'Harry ?

A quoi serviront davantage les objets de l'héritage des Prince ?

Les Marqués parviendront-ils à travailler ensembles pour accomplir les missions de Voldemort ? Les Amari des Marqués réussiront-ils à ne pas blesser des innocents, à ne pas créer de problèmes pour ceux qui se battent contre le mage-noir, malgré leur position ? Pourquoi Voldemort est-il préoccupé ainsi ?

Allison réussira-t-elle à jongler entre sa famille et sa nouvelle allégeance, sans en souffrir ou sans risquer sa sécurité ?

De quoi sera composé l'anniversaire d'Harry ? Qui seront les autres invités ? Quels seront les cadeaux offerts à Harry ? Y aura-t-il un incident ?

.

****Remarques références : ****

*_Harry Potter Et Le Prince De Sang-Mêlé _(Tome 6) : Fred et Georges ouvrent une boutique de farces et attrapes sur le Chemin de Traverse ; Couple Bill et Fleur (elle travaille pour Gringotts) ; Résultats des BUSES.

*_Harry Potter Et Les Reliques De La Mort _(Tome 7) : Hermione envoie ses parents en Australie sans souvenirs d'elle pour les protéger de Voldemort  
><strong><br>.**

****Annonce du chapitre suivant :** _  
><em>**_  
><em>Intitulé [_Pairs Et Adversaires_], l'Armée du Phénix reprendra de l'activité, et viendra en aide aux siens, tout en avançant dans la préparation du Rituel, et les Marqués commenceront leurs missions, pendant que Lucius Malefoy commencera à se poser des questions sur ses ravisseurs…


	5. Chapter 4 - Pairs Et Adversaires

*JKRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

Harry et Drago rejoignent le Terrier et la famille Weasley. Harry découvre que la nouvelle petite amie de Bill est en réalité Fleur Delacour. Le soir de leur arrivée, Cassiopeia amène Caitlin, en expliquant qu'elle est sur le point de partir chercher l'héritier de Serpentard. La fin du mois de juillet chez les Weasley se passe très agréablement.

Les Marqués reçoivent les missions de Voldemort : il s'agit d'infiltrations, de surveillances, ou d'informations à récupérer. Rien qui ne semble trop difficile, s'ils n'avaient chacun à travailler avec une personne peu appréciée. Mais Voldemort veut tester de nouvelles capacités, et cherche à les souder davantage pour ne pas avoir de problèmes par la suite avec eux.

Hermione rejoint ses amis après avoir laissé ses parents en Australie pour les protéger. Les jeunes sorciers reçoivent les résultats de leurs examens et tous sont ravis de leurs réussites. Les jumeaux Weasley inaugurent le lancement de leur boutique de farces et attrapes sur le Chemin de Traverse. Harry et Drago emmènent Caitlin faire ses achats scolaires pour la rentrée. Drago organise l'anniversaire d'Harry.

Cassiopeia quitte les terres anglaises en bateau, avec le médaillon de Serpentard.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** du mercredi 31 Juillet à dans la semaine du 5 au 11 août

**Note :** Toutes mes excuses pour cette longue absence ! Je vous promets que je fais mon possible pour écrire plus rapidement, mais j'ai eu des semaines très remplies malheureusement. Merci à tous ceux et celles qui continuent de lire !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_PREMIERE PARTIE_  
><strong>Chapitre 4 – Pairs Et Adversaires<strong>

**.**

Le soleil se leva, et au loin, un coq chanta. Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il était seul dans la chambre, et le drap n'était pas très chaud à côté de lui. Il sourit. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il soupçonnait Drago de lui avoir préparé quelque chose pour son anniversaire…

Il se leva, et remarqua alors une tenue, à la fois simple et un peu élégante, posée près de lui. Il comprit que Drago l'avait mise là pour qu'il la porte, et il s'en vêtit. Puis il ouvrit la porte, et sortit de la chambre.

Noumenia surgit devant lui. La petite dragonne, sous sa taille miniature, voleta tout autour de lui, et Harry se mit à rire en la voyant aussi joyeuse et agitée.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, la salua-t-il, amusé.

Elle fit une pirouette comme pour lui répondre.

- Si c'est ta façon de me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, je te remercie, lui dit-il encore.

Noumenia voleta encore un peu, et puis se posa sur son épaule. Harry sourit, et avança dans la demeure. Il n'entendait aucun bruit, et commençait à se douter d'une surprise qui était sûrement en train de l'attendre, et cela lui faisait déjà énormément plaisir.

Un peu avant la cuisine, il croisa Hedwige à une fenêtre, qui hulula doucement lorsqu'il passa devant elle. Il caressa ses plumes, et elle cligna des yeux, comme pour le saluer à son tour.

- Merci, Hedwige, chuchota-t-il.

Elle hulula encore.

Harry poussa la porte de la cuisine.

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! s'écrièrent un grand nombre de voix.

Des ballons tombèrent, Harry sursauta sous la pluie de confettis qui s'abattit sur lui, des pétards explosèrent à l'extérieur.

Hermione enlaça affectueusement Harry, qui fut ensuite étreint par Ron, et puis Mrs Weasley le serra fort contre elle, les jumeaux Weasley le claquèrent dans le dos, Bill, Charlie, et Percy lui serrèrent la main chaleureusement, Mr Weasley l'étreignit à son tour, Fleur l'enlaça elle aussi, Ginny lui fit deux bises claquantes et exagérées sur les joues, Caitlin sauta dans ses bras… et lorsqu'Harry put respirer à nouveau, Drago l'embrassa passionnément.

- Merci, merci beaucoup ! exprima Harry quand les embrassades furent terminées.

- Remercie surtout Drago, c'est lui qui a pratiquement tout organisé, signala Hermione.

- Et ce n'est pas terminé ! renchérit Ron.

Drago prit un air exagérément satisfait, et Harry éclata de rire. C'était déjà le plus bel anniversaire de sa vie, et il avait l'impression que la journée ne ferait que s'améliorer.

Un riche petit déjeuner trônait sur la table de la cuisine, et tout le monde se fit un plaisir de s'y attabler. Il y eut ensuite un moment très convivial, de conversations animées, et d'échanges chaleureux.

Puis Drago prévint Harry qu'il devait se préparer à sortir, et rappela à tous ses directives pour l'après-midi. Lorsqu'Harry le retrouva devant le Terrier, Drago avait avec lui un panier de pique-nique, et des couvertures.

- Cher et tendre, annonça le jeune homme, je te kidnappe jusqu'à plus tard dans la journée, pour te fêter personnellement ton anniversaire…

Il lui adressa alors un regard plus qu'éloquent, et Harry n'y resta pas indifférent. Ils saluèrent tout le monde, et après s'être cachés sous la Cape d'Invisibilité, ils sortirent du périmètre protecteur du lieu.

Drago communiqua alors leur destination à Harry, et il les fit transplaner.

.

La Maison semblait les attendre. Ils passèrent le portail extérieur, et avancèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. En se retrouvant à l'intérieur, Harry inspira profondément. Il sentait tout son être ressentir le bonheur d'être… chez lui. Drago sourit. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait pensé.

La Maison était l'endroit qu'Harry préférait le plus au monde. Elle était là où les Amari étaient chez eux, eux qui étaient aimés. Elle était là où Harry était né, là où il avait connu une vraie famille. Elle était le lieu de tous ses projets d'avenirs.

Harry se tourna vers son amour, et l'enlaça tendrement.

"_Merci…_" murmura-t-il à leurs esprits liés.

Drago reprit sa main, et l'attira vers l'extérieur, dans le petit jardin qui bordait la demeure.

Il n'y avait personne : Damian et Will Mac'Guin avaient accepté d'emmener Lucius Malefoy ailleurs, le temps que Drago serait là avec Harry. Ils l'avaient endormi, neutralisé, et Malefoy était désormais enfermé dans un autre sous-sol, surveillé par les deux frères. Et Drago et Harry avaient la Maison pour eux.

Dans le petit jardin, Drago étala les couvertures sous un arbre, à l'ombre, et Harry et lui posèrent le panier dessus. Mais ils ne s'y assirent pas tout de suite. Drago d'abord entraîna Harry dans l'herbe, sous le soleil.

Il voulait le contact de la terre, il voulait que, lorsque leurs corps seraient nus, ils soient tout proches de ce sol dans lequel sommeillait cette magie qui liait la Maison et Harry. Et il voulait la lumière et la chaleur. Harry était né sous ce soleil-là seize ans plus tôt, et Drago voulait qu'ils en imprègnent leurs peaux.

Drago allongea Harry, et se plaça au-dessus de lui. Harry le laissa faire, et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'amour et de désir. Drago, lentement, ôta les vêtements de son compagnon.

Et puis, toujours sur lui, il ôta les siens. Encore plus lentement. Harry ne bougea pas. Mais son cœur battit plus fort, son sang coula plus vite dans ses veines, tandis que les sensations montaient en lui.

Drago se pencha en avant. Ses lèvres se posèrent dans la gorge d'Harry, qui frissonna. Drago descendit lentement, point par point, ses baisers sur la peau de son compagnon.

Lorsqu'il effleura le point qu'il connaissait bien désormais, juste au-dessus de la cuisse, tout à côté du sexe déjà dur, Harry se cambra. Ses doigts agrippèrent l'herbe qui dansait près de lui.

Tandis que le plaisir montait en eux, une vague de magie s'éleva aussi autour d'eux, et fut soufflée avec le vent. Une magie qui venait de la terre, et qui reconnaissait ceux qui entraient en communion avec elle.

Drago se mit à jouer avec le sexe d'Harry, et Harry se mit à gémir. Il avait les yeux fermés. Drago laissa sa main sur le membre, et se redressa. Son autre main vint caresser le visage de son amour, et Harry ouvrit les yeux à nouveau. Ils se regardèrent. Intensément.

Le désir faisait briller leurs regards. Drago se pencha de nouveau, et ses lèvres cette fois retrouvèrent celles d'Harry. Harry posa une main sur la nuque de son compagnon, pour l'attirer plus encore contre lui, et l'autre chercha son dos.

Tandis qu'ils commençaient déjà de fusionner en esprit, animés par le plaisir et l'amour qu'ils partageaient, Drago se prépara. Et alors qu'ils se sentaient venir, Drago s'assit sur Harry. Ils gémirent tous les deux.

Drago commença d'onduler. Les sens d'Harry cessèrent d'être raisonnés. Il se redressa, Drago se pencha. Ils s'enlacèrent à nouveau, et s'embrassèrent encore. Leurs esprits dansaient ensembles, tandis que leurs corps cherchaient à se rapprocher autant qu'ils le pouvaient.

Ils dansèrent. Ils s'enlacèrent. Ils s'embrassèrent. Ils dansèrent encore. Leurs amours chantèrent. Le soleil les enveloppa de sa lumière.

"_Je t'aime !_"

.

Le soleil était au plus haut, et la chaleur devenait pesante, lorsqu'Harry et Drago s'éveillèrent de l'engourdissement qui avait suivi l'éclatement de leur passion. Ils se redressèrent, passèrent quelques vêtements tout en restant le plus proche l'une de l'autre, et allèrent s'allonger sous l'arbre près d'eux.

Harry posa la tête un peu sur le torse de Drago, qui l'entoura de son bras. Ils restèrent ainsi, aussi longtemps qu'ils le souhaitèrent. Ils ne parlèrent pas, mais leurs esprits conservèrent leur union, et ils partagèrent leurs sensations, leurs pensées, et leurs sentiments.

Ils finirent par se redresser, et ils s'installèrent sur les couvertures, en commençant de sortir leur repas. Drago avait prévu de quoi faire un pique-nique tout à fait complet et agréable, et Mrs Weasley n'avait rempli le panier que de bonnes choses. Il n'y avait pas un bruit alentours, et les protections de la Maison assuraient les deux jeunes gens d'être tranquilles.

- Merci pour tout, très cher, murmura Harry tendrement.

- De rien, mon cher et tendre… murmura Drago en réponse.

Ils s'embrassèrent, délicatement.

.

Ils étaient encore allongés dans l'herbe quand soudain, ils sentirent tous les deux, leurs esprits encore fusionnés, que l'un des leur, un Amari, était en danger.

Ils sautèrent sur leurs pieds.

"_Valentine ! Tiens bon, on arrive !_" lança Harry mentalement.

Concentrés sur la jeune fille qui avait un problème, Drago et Harry se rhabillèrent correctement et coururent vers la zone de transfert et le placard voisin qui contenait diverses choses dont ils pourraient avoir besoin.

Valentine faisait partie de ceux qui n'avaient rejoint le camp d'Harry que lorsqu'ils avaient été sollicités par le Pouvoir d'Amour, et qui avaient alors accepté de devenir Amari. La jeune fille était une Poufsouffle, de ces Poufsouffles avec du caractère, et les rumeurs couraient qu'elle était très appréciée de Vincent Crabbe.

Mais pour l'heure, elle était attaquée par des Mangemorts.

- Drago, utilise la sphère une fois que je serai parti, et appelle Valentine, fais la venir dans la Maison, indiqua Harry. J'y vais, rejoins-moi ensuite, mais fais attention à ton apparence !

Drago hocha la tête. Harry posa sa main sur la sphère qui luisait au centre de la zone de voyage, et se concentra de toutes ses forces sur Valentine. Le Lien créa le trajet, et il disparut immédiatement.

Il réapparut dans le salon d'un appartement. Devant lui, trois Mangemorts essayaient d'attraper la jeune Amari, qui se défendait en lançant des sorts avec férocité.

- _Stupéfix ! Stupéfix ! Stupéfix !_ cria Harry en pointant à son tour sa baguette sur eux.

L'un des Mangemorts, surpris, tourna la tête mais ne put se défendre à temps, et fut frappé de plein fouet par le sortilège. Les deux autres cependant, s'en protégèrent avant d'être touchés.

- Harry ! s'exclama Valentine avec soulagement.

"_Drago va t'appeler par la sphère, pour te sortir de là,_" la prévint Harry mentalement en se cachant derrière un canapé. "_Laisse-toi porter par le Lien._"

Il se leva et lança d'autres sorts d'attaque.

- _Protego_ ! cria-t-il lorsqu'un sortilège surgit dans sa direction.

Valentine n'eut pas le temps de protester contre son plan. Elle sentit l'appel, le Lien qui l'attirait ailleurs, et elle se laissa aller. Elle disparut, et le sort lancé contre elle s'écrasa contre le mur opposé.

- Je croyais qu'elle ne pouvait pas transplaner ! s'énerva un Mangemort sur son voisin.

- C'était ce qui était prévu ! Je ne peux pas tout deviner ! répliqua l'autre avec la même colère. _Enervatum !_

Harry jura. Ses adversaires venaient de réveiller leur comparse, et ils étaient désormais trois contre lui.

"_Soit tu reviens, soit je te rejoins,_" lui dit Drago.

"_Je veux savoir pourquoi ils s'en sont pris à Valentine,_" répondit Harry.

Harry se redressa, lança quelques sorts, et se protégea à nouveau derrière le canapé lorsque les Mangemorts ripostèrent. Il fallait les occuper, il fallait s'assurer qu'ils ne partent pas. Mais Harry ne savait pas comment jeter directement un enchantement anti-transplanage.

Il prit un risque. Il se leva encore, et courut d'un canapé à l'autre. Une pluie de sorts s'abattit sur lui, qu'il évita de justesse. Mais il s'était rapproché de l'entrée de l'appartement.

- Ne le laissez pas s'enfuir ! cria un Mangemort.

Harry soupira de soulagement : son idée avait réussie. Ils ne partiraient pas.

"_J'arrive,_" lui adressa alors Drago.

Il avait changé son apparence, et s'était concentré pour arriver exactement à côté d'Harry. Il apparut juste derrière lui.

- Tu es prêt ? lui chuchota Harry.

Drago hocha la tête.

D'un seul cri de combat, ils se redressèrent, et foncèrent sur les trois Mangemorts regroupés de l'autre côté de la pièce en abattant sur eux sortilèges sur sortilèges. Les trois hommes tombèrent en quelques minutes.

Drago émit un rire satisfait.

- Haha ! On fait moins les malins !

- Drago, si cela faisait partie de ma surprise… commença Harry avec un air menaçant.

Drago prit un air outré.

- …C'était très bien pensé ! termina Harry en étirant un large sourire moqueur et amusé. Rien de tel qu'un bon petit combat et quelques Mangemorts pour bien digérer !

Drago éclata de rire, et Harry avec lui. Ils se sentaient complètement idiots, mais cela leur était égal.

"_Joyeux anniversaire, Harry,_" intervint alors Valentine.

Ils rirent un peu, mais comme elle avait un ton beaucoup plus sarcastique, et qu'Harry sentait bien que tout cela n'avait pas été une mise en scène, Drago et lui ne laissèrent pas leur hilarité s'attarder.

- Qu'en faisons-nous ? demanda Drago.

- Il faudrait joindre Kingsley, et les lui envoyer, répondit Harry. Mais je veux d'abord savoir pourquoi ils ont attaqué Valentine.

"Oui, moi aussi, ça m'intéresse !" réagit la jeune fille concernée.

Harry regarda Drago.

- Très bien, accepta Drago. Mais vas-y doucement !

Harry prit un air innocent.

"_Valentine ? Tu peux m'appeler avec la sphère, s'il te plaît ?_" demanda Drago.

"_Tout de suite._"

Et Drago disparut. Arrivé à la Maison, il reprit la sphère pour aller au Square Grimmaud, où il savait qu'il trouverait des gens de l'Ordre, à qui transmettre le message qu'il y avait des Mangemorts à récupérer.

Harry fit apparaître des cordes qui ligotèrent les Mangemorts séparément. Puis il en réveilla un.

- Potter ! cracha l'homme en reprenant conscience.

Harry lui ôta son masque. Il ne le connaissait pas.

- Pourquoi avoir attaqué cette fille particulièrement ? Pourquoi vous intéressait-elle ? Que lui veut Voldemort ? questionna-t-il sévèrement.

Le Mangemort frissonna en entendant le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Je ne dirai rien ! répondit-il cependant.

Mais au regard dur qu'Harry lui lança, il se mit à trembler. Toutefois, il resta silencieux.

- Très bien, comme vous voudrez, siffla Harry.

Il se redressa, pointa sa baguette sur le Mangemort, et prit un air menaçant. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour lancer un sortilège…

- D'accord, d'accord, je dirai tout !

Harry baissa sa baguette. Une expression à la fois déçue et dégoutée s'afficha sur son visage.

- Vous êtes vraiment pathétique, lâcha-t-il avec mépris.

Le Mangemort avait visiblement compris qu'Harry Potter était prêt à le torturer, et qu'en tout cas, il n'allait pas s'en sortir. Sous cet angle, il préférait ne pas souffrir pour rien. Il n'était pas idiot : le Seigneur des Ténèbres le tuerait de toute manière, mieux valait devenir prisonnier de l'Ordre, ils seraient plus cléments. Surtout s'il parlait.

- Alors ? insista Harry.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait attraper la fille pour envoyer un de ses serviteurs à votre anniversaire. Il voulait ainsi vous approcher et vous capturer… raconta le Mangemort sans attendre.

Harry resta stupéfait.

- Sérieusement ?! s'exclama-t-il.

Le Mangemort hocha la tête. Harry éclata de rire, sous le regard effrayé de l'homme prisonnier.

La porte éclata, et des Aurors menés par Kingsley entrèrent dans l'appartement.

- Tout va bien ? demanda ce dernier.

- Oui, très bien, répondit Harry en essayant de calmer son hilarité. Attendez, j'ai une dernière question.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers le Mangemort.

- Comment Voldemort a-t-il su que Valentine était invitée, et qu'elle serait seule ici ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, bredouilla l'homme en réponse. Mais ce devait être facile, on devait attraper la fille, et la lui mener, il ne devait pas y avoir de complications !

Harry comprenait mieux pourquoi un Mangemort visiblement inexpérimenté avait été envoyé, si Voldemort n'avait pas imaginé se heurter à une quelconque résistance.

- A mon avis, il ne sait rien, en effet, intervint Kingsley. Mais si tu veux, on l'interrogera quand même, pour être sûrs.

Harry acquiesça.

- Et bien… Joyeux anniversaire, Mr. Potter ! lui dit alors l'Auror avec un sourire amusé.

- Haha, merci ! répondit Harry en riant un peu.

Quelques autres Aurors eurent des expressions amusés eux aussi. Harry les salua tous, et prit congé rapidement. Drago l'appela par la sphère, et Harry se laissa porter.

.

Il réapparut dans la Maison, et il se tourna immédiatement vers Valentine.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.

- Oui, oui, ça va, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai pas été blessée.

- Comment Voldemort savait-il que… redemanda Drago.

- Déjà, il faut savoir que c'est l'appartement d'Hélène, au départ, précisa Valentine. Je loge chez elle pendant la semaine, pendant qu'elle est en vacances avec ses parents. Chez moi, ce n'est pas une super ambiance, alors elle m'a proposé de venir pour que je sois un peu plus tranquille.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Donc Voldemort avait envoyé ses Mangemorts contre elle, et non contre toi.

- Oui, sûrement, acquiesça Valentine.

Harry se mit à faire les cent pas. Il ne comprenait pas ! Comment Voldemort savait-il qu'Hélène était dans son camp ? Elle ne faisait même pas partie de l'Armée du Phénix.

- Je reviens, je vais réparer mon haut, indiqua Valentine. Ces sales Mangemorts me l'ont brûlé !

Et elle monta à l'étage.

_"Drago, tu l'avais invitée ?"_ demanda Harry discrètement.

_"Non, ni Hélène ni Valentine. Je n'ai pas invité tant de monde que ça, en partie pour éviter justement de trop attirer l'attention," _répondit Drago.

_"Alors pourquoi Voldemort…"_

"Peut-être a-t-il appris qu'elle était de ton côté et qu'elle savait des choses, peut-être qu'elle a parlé sans faire attention quand elle était à Poudlard, ou…"

suggéra Drago.

_"Peut-être, oui… Et il ne se sera ensuite pas posé plus de questions, il aura estimé qu'un de ses serviteurs, sans la Marque, sous son apparence, aurait pu entrer au Terrier," _ essaya de poser Harry.

Il releva la tête et monta à son tour. Drago le suivit. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'extérieur de la salle de bain, au cas où Valentine était déshabillée.

- Valentine ? Est-ce que tu sais si Hélène a déjà laissé entendre sans faire attention quoi que ce soit qui puisse renseigner ainsi Voldemort ?

- Hmm… oui, une fois, je crois, répondit Valentine de l'autre côté de la porte. Je l'ai arrêtée avant qu'elle n'en dise trop à voix haute, mais elle avait déjà évoqué l'Armée du Phénix.

Valentine sortit, son habit à peu près raccommodé.

- Elle se demandait si elle serait prête à y entrer, à en faire partie, et me demandait mon avis, continua-t-elle. Et je crois bien qu'elle a évoqué l'idée de parler à Hermione. On était dans un couloir, entre deux cours. Si un partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui est passé à cet instant, il aurait entendu, et aurait pu partager cette information.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, réfléchissant toujours.

- Bon, cela nous permet au moins de comprendre. J'essaierai d'en savoir plus auprès des Marqués de Voldemort, Joris ou Adrian doivent avoir eu vent de cela, s'il s'agissait bien d'un jeune de l'école.

Drago hocha la tête, d'accord avec lui.

- Valentine, demanda alors Harry. Est-ce que tu veux rentrer à l'appartement d'Hélène, ou chez toi, ou est-ce que tu veux rester ici cette nuit ? On arrivera tous demain, de toute manière, et je comprendrai si tu ne veux pas rester seule là où Voldemort pourrait à nouveau essayer de t'atteindre.

La jeune fille se mit à réfléchir à la question.

- Bien sûr, tu peux aussi venir avec nous au Terrier, continua Harry. Tu seras la bienvenue, et Mrs Weasley n'y verra pas d'inconvénient, au contraire.

Valentine releva alors la tête, et Harry vit tout de suite dans son regard que derrière ses airs assurés et volontaires, elle était tout de même effrayée par l'expérience. Il lui sourit.

- C'est décidé ! conclut-il en souriant plus franchement.

Elle lui adressa un air reconnaissant.

- Veux-tu qu'on aille chercher tes affaires chez Hélène ? Tu pourras les laisser là et ne prendre que ce dont tu as besoin jusqu'à demain, proposa Harry.

- Oui, je veux bien, si ça ne te dérange pas, répondit Valentine.

- Ca ne le dérange pas, intervint Drago, et moi non plus ! J'avais justement besoin d'une diversion pour l'occuper, le temps que je vérifie que tout est prêt pour la fête…

Harry le regarda, les yeux brillants de curiosité, mais Drago garda un visage de marbre. Ils redescendirent, et Drago poussa Harry et Valentine vers la zone de voyage.

- Allez, allez ! Et ne venez pas au Terrier avant ma permission !

Harry l'embrassa rapidement en riant doucement, et il posa sa main sur le pilier et sur la sphère. Se concentrant sur la destination, qu'il visualisait clairement, il adressa un signe de tête à Valentine lorsque la sphère brilla. La jeune fille pénétra dans le cercle, et disparut. Harry lâcha le pilier, et disparut à son tour.

.

Le retour d'Harry au Terrier fut accueilli par de grandes acclamations et explosions de feux d'artifices.

- Joyeux Anniversaire ! crièrent les uns et les autres en le voyant arriver.

Harry se mit à rire face à ces réactions. Un rire de bonheur. Il n'avait jamais vécu une chose pareille.

Il regarda autour de lui, et salua tous ceux qu'il n'avait pas encore vus. Il y avait plusieurs amis Amari, dont Daphné, Blaise, et Théodore, mais aussi Dean et Seamus, ainsi que Neville bien sûr, que Ginny ne lâchait plus, trop heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé, et puis Luna. Neville et Luna n'étaient pas strictement des Amari mais Harry était très heureux de les revoir quoi qu'il en fût.

Drago avait également invité quelques autres, qui n'étaient pas des amis de longue date, mais dont Harry s'était rapproché depuis l'Armée du Phénix en particulier : Julia et Charles étaient ainsi venus, de même qu'Angelina, Katie, et Alicia, qui étaient vêtues de leurs tenues de Quidditch, décidées à refaire enfin un match avec Harry.

Et puis il y avait aussi quelques adultes : Kingsley était là, ainsi que Maugrey, même s'il ne semblait pas ravi de se retrouver au milieu de 'gamins imprudents'. Il y avait aussi Hagrid, qui enlaça le jeune homme avec affection. Et lorsqu'Harry vit arriver Remus et Tonks, Drago vit sur son visage que cela avait été parmi ses meilleures intuitions.  
>Harry courut presque dans leur direction, et étreignit Remus avec force.<p>

- Joyeux Anniversaire, Harry, lui dit doucement le dernier Maraudeur.

- Oui, joyeux anniversaire ! souhaita ensuite Tonks à côté de lui.

Harry se tourna vers elle, et un sourire illumina son regard à la vue de la jeune femme enceinte, et en excellente santé. Son ventre était bien arrondi, et la naissance semblait approcher.

- Merci beaucoup. Je suis vraiment heureux de vous voir ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Nous allons bien, merci à toi, répondit Remus. Le bébé se porte à merveilles !

- Nous avons su si ce serait un garçon ou une fille, dit Tonks à Harry. Est-ce que tu veux savoir aussi ?

Harry hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi cela lui faisait autant plaisir qu'un bébé vienne à naître. Drago pensait que c'était l'idée, la perspective, d'une vie qui avait été créée et qui grandirait, dans ce monde de guerre et de destruction dans lequel ils vivaient, qui rendait Harry aussi enthousiaste.

L'an passé, Remus avait vécu une histoire intense avec Sirius, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci meure, tué par Bellatrix Lestrange, lors d'une opération au Département des Mystères pour libérer Dumbledore d'Ombrage.

Entre temps, Sirius et lui avaient ressenti l'envie de fonder une famille, d'avoir un enfant. Ils avaient alors fait appel à Tonks, qui était leur amie, et elle avait accepté de porter un bébé qui serait le leur, et le sien.

Après la mort de Sirius, c'était l'annonce de ce bébé à venir qui avait sorti Remus de sa torpeur. Tonks et lui était partis habiter chez la mère de la jeune femme, Andromeda, pour être à l'écart et à l'abri de la guerre contre Voldemort.

- Ce sera un garçon, annonça Remus, ravi. Et nous avons décidé de l'appeler Teddy.

- Ted, comme mon père, précisa Tonks, en passant une main sur son ventre.

- Oui. Ted Sirius Lupin… continua Remus, les yeux dans le vague, cette fois d'une voix plus douce, et plus triste.

Harry posa sa main sur son bras, et une même tristesse passa dans son regard.

- Et… nous avons une question à te poser, reprit alors Tonks.

Remus se redressa, se tourna plus franchement vers Harry, et le regarda avec amitié.

- Harry. Accepterais-tu d'être le parrain de notre fils ? demanda-t-il, avec calme et affection.

Harry resta stupéfait. Il voulut répondre, mais se mit à bégayer, sous l'effet de la surprise. Tonks laissa échapper un petit rire amusé, et ses cheveux changèrent du violet au rose plus clair.

La jeune femme était une Métamorphomage, elle pouvait changer des éléments de son apparence à sa guise, comme la forme de son visage, ou la couleur de ses cheveux, par exemple.

- Oui ! réussit à dire Harry après quelques secondes. Je… je suis honoré ! Merci !

Remus posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry et lui sourit chaleureusement.

- Harry ! Viens par ici, l'appela Ron, le feu d'artifice va commencer !

Tout le monde se rassembla, et s'assit dans l'herbe ou sur les chaises mises à disposition. Fred et Georges saluèrent, ouvrirent par quelques blagues sur leurs expériences, et se préparèrent à lancer le spectacle qu'ils avaient préparé.

Ils présentaient et ajustaient les derniers détails, quand Harry, encore à l'arrière de la foule, sentit quelqu'un attraper son bras, et le faire se retourner. Il suivit le mouvement.

- Papa ! s'exclama-t-il, ravi, en découvrant Severus derrière lui.

- Joyeux anniversaire, fils, lui dit Severus en l'étreignant.

Harry rendit à son père son étreinte, et le maintint un long moment contre lui. Il voulait apprécier, pleinement, ce moment. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Fred et Georges, et ils en profitèrent. Les Amari savaient, bien sûr, que Severus Rogue était le père d'Harry, et les Weasley étaient aussi au courant. Mais parmi les adultes présents, seuls Remus et Mr et Mrs Weasley connaissaient cette parenté.

- Harry, petit binoclard prétentieux, ce spectacle est pour toi ! lancèrent alors Fred et Georges.

Tout le monde rit, et Harry avança pour bien profiter de la performance. Severus, quant à lui, resta discrètement à l'écart. Il ne voulait pas manquer l'anniversaire de son fils, mais il n'était tout de même pas très à l'aise au milieu de la foule de ses amis.

Les feux d'artifice étaient extraordinairement élaborés. Les jumeaux mirent en scène des épisodes de la vie et de la scolarité d'Harry, s'amusant à tourner un peu en ridicule ce qu'ils pouvaient, et à exagérer le portrait héroïque de leur ami.

Ils continuèrent en prédisant la suite des aventures d'Harry, imaginant le combat final, et donnant à Voldemort une mort particulièrement drôle. Et puis ils terminèrent en parodiant les fins heureuses des contes de fée, et exposèrent avec grande exagération une famille unie et heureuse qu'Harry aurait avec Drago.

Le spectacle se conclut sur un nouveau feu d'artifice plus classique, mais très impressionnant, et grandiose.

- Merci, merci beaucoup, c'était génial ! dit Harry à Fred et Georges une fois qu'ils eurent salué et été applaudis.

- C'était aussi notre façon de te remercier, lui répondit Fred.

- Ca a été possible grâce à toi ! ajouta Georges.

Ils lui sourirent chaleureusement.  
>Harry se sentait véritablement heureux. Il était entouré de ses amis, de gens qui étaient sa famille, il était entouré des siens. Le loup qui était en lui ressentait ceux qu'il considérait comme sa meute, le Princeps qu'il était appréciait la présence de ceux qu'il aimait, et lui-même, lui-même ressentait tout simplement le bonheur de ne plus être seul.<p>

La soirée et la fête se continuèrent tout aussi joyeusement. Le repas était véritablement délicieux, et tout le monde se montra heureux, enjoué, et agréable avec tous. Drago lança aussi quelques jeux entre les plats, auxquels tout le monde participa de bon cœur.

Lorsqu'Harry revint à table après une partie de lance-gnome particulièrement drôle, il riait tellement qu'il tenait à peine sur sa chaise. Et c'était tout ce que Drago voulait.

Alors, ce fut l'heure du gâteau et des cadeaux. Les lumières furent tamisées, et tout le monde s'exclama avec évidence et impatience. Et Mrs Weasley sortit de la maison en portant le gâteau d'anniversaire.

Il était très grand et très large (il devait nourrir tous les invités !). Il y avait plusieurs étages de cylindres dont chacun était chaque fois plus petit que celui sur lequel il reposait. L'ensemble était entièrement décoré de couleurs et symboles en lien avec Harry : de petits éclairs, des balais, des représentations d'Hedwige, des dragons, les blasons de Poudlard… Les flammes des seize bougies réparties sur le gâteau dansaient comme pour souhaiter elles aussi un joyeux anniversaire.

Harry se leva lorsque Mrs Weasley posa le gâteau devant lui.

- Un discours ! lança Ginny d'une voix forte.

La grimace d'Harry provoqua des rires.

- Hum, et bien… essaya alors Harry. Merci, tout d'abord, merci beaucoup à tout le monde, pour être venus, et pour avoir participé à cette fête extraordinaire. Merci en particulier à Drago bien sûr, pour avoir tout organisé.

Harry se tut un instant et regarda son amour avec un sourire aimant.

- Merci, Drago, répéta-t-il, pour avoir tout fait pour que je me sente heureux aujourd'hui. Je me rends compte que tu as tout préparé en réfléchissant à ce qui me ferait plaisir, et je t'en remercie.

Il y eut un moment chargé d'émotion… et puis quelques-uns lancèrent des sifflements gentiment moqueurs. Des rires s'élevèrent, et Harry reprit plus légèrement :

- En tout cas, si j'ai droit à cela pour mes seize ans, qu'est-ce que ce sera l'année prochaine ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas tout donné, parce que je m'attendrai à encore plus ! lança-t-il avec exagération.

- Oui et bien tu peux toujours courir ! répliqua immédiatement Drago.

Tout le monde rit encore. Harry se pencha sur le gâteau et inspira profondément. Il ferma les yeux, et fit un vœu. Et il souffla. Les bougies s'éteignirent toutes sous les acclamations de ses amis. Harry attrapa Drago et l'embrassa passionnément.

Les jeunes réagirent bruyamment, faisant sourire les adultes. Les cadeaux furent apportés près d'Harry tandis que Mrs Weasley et Drago commençaient de couper le gâteau.

- Vas-y Harry, ouvre-les ! invita Alicia.

Le premier cadeau venait des trois Poursuiveuses de l'équipe de Gryffondor, et il s'agissait d'une place privilégiée pour la prochaine finale du Championnat national de Quidditch. Harry reçut ainsi plusieurs cadeaux, livres ou objets, en rapport avec son sport favori. On lui offrit aussi des vêtements, la plupart enchantés contre le froid, ou contre les sorts. Il eut aussi quelques objets magiques de vie quotidienne, à mettre dans la Maison.

Harry ouvrit ensuite le cadeau d'Hermione. La jeune femme lui avait trouvé un nouvel ouvrage, mais cette fois, il s'agissait de quelque chose d'extrêmement personnel : _Les Prince, Histoire et Généalogie_, un livre retraçant toute l'histoire de la grande lignée des Prince depuis leurs origines.

- Hermione ! C'est incroyable ! réagit Harry. Comment as-tu trouvé ça ?!

La jeune fille sourit, amusée et ravie de voir son ami aussi heureux de son cadeau.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup eu à chercher, c'était dans la bibliothèque de Dumbledore. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai voulu te le donner immédiatement, et puis je me suis dit que ce ferait un beau présent.

Harry étreignit chaleureusement la jeune fille pour la remercier. Severus se tenait à l'écart pour ne pas être trop remarqué, et puis parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être au milieu d'autant de jeunes sorciers en dehors du temps obligatoire de ses classes… Il se mit à sourire cependant, en voyant son fils vraiment heureux. Granger avait très bien trouvé.

Le cadeau de Ron fut le suivant qu'Harry ouvrit. Et il resta stupéfait.

- Que… Comment… balbutia-t-il sous l'effet de la surprise.

Il avait entre les mains l'édition absolument unique, et extrêmement difficile à trouver, du manuscrit du _Quidditch A Travers Les Ages_, signé par les plus grands joueurs du monde entier.

- Joyeux anniversaire, vieux, lui dit Ron avec une expression ravie.

Drago attrapa l'ouvrage des mains d'Harry et le regarda avec révérence et adoration.

- Par Merlin, Weasley, je ne pensais pas que je dirai ça un jour, et je tuerai quiconque me le rappellera mais…

Il leva les yeux vers Ron en tenant l'album précieusement contre lui.

- Tu es mon héros.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Drago se tourna ensuite vers Harry et prit un air menaçant et sévère.

- Si tu l'abimes, si tu le perds, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à ce livre, je te quitte.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et reprit l'album.

- Je t'en empêcherai, répondit-il avec un regard intense.

Drago leva le nez et ignora exagérément son compagnon. Les rires se calmèrent tandis qu'Harry terminait d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Il eut d'autres présents du même ordre, et tous le ravirent. Il était véritablement heureux, et rien ne pouvait gâcher cette journée.

Tout le monde se mit à manger le gâteau. Harry alla voir son père avec une assiette pour lui, pour partager ce moment aussi avec lui, comme il restait à l'écart.

- Tu passes un bon moment ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, répondit Severus en souriant. Je ne vais pas tarder à partir cependant, je m'en excuse, mais j'ai un rendez-vous que je n'ai pas pu décaler.

Harry fit un signe pour dire qu'il comprenait. Severus sortit alors le cadeau qu'il avait préparé, et le lui donna. Pendant qu'Harry l'ouvrait, ravi à nouveau d'avoir un présent, et en particulier de la part de son père, Severus précisa :

- C'est aussi de la part du reste de la famille, nous y avons tous mis du nôtre… Granger n'aura pas le monopole d'avoir trouvé quelque chose sur les Prince !

Harry lui jeta un regard interrogateur et amusé, et ouvrit enfin le cadeau. Il découvrit alors un album qui ressemblait presque à un classeur ou un dossier, tant il était épais et rempli de photos, parchemins, et autres documents qui dépassaient de tous côtés.

Ouvrant l'album au hasard, Harry comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Tous les membres de la famille avaient collé, fixé, accroché des photos, des tickets, des petits mots, des extraits de conversations, et écris des commentaires, et des récits de souvenirs.

Harry avait ainsi, personnalisée, une autre 'Histoire des Prince'. Une histoire de famille, pour qu'il soit proche d'eux à son tour, pour qu'il fasse partie de leur propre histoire. Pour qu'il puisse les connaître, pour qu'il connaisse leurs souvenirs. Harry sentit son cœur être soulevé par l'émotion, et ses mains tremblèrent.

"_Joyeux anniversaire, cousin,_" lancèrent affectueusement Arthur, Elian, et Lucy dans son esprit.

.

Harry retourna vers Drago. La fête dura encore un moment. Et puis, Drago demanda l'attention de tout le monde.

- Harry, le jour de ton anniversaire est bientôt terminé, commença-t-il son discours. Et cette journée entière te fut consacrée. J'ai tout arrangé pour que tu sois heureux aujourd'hui, pour que tu sois heureux et entouré. Je t'ai même organisé une petite bataille contre des Mangemorts… Tu as vu à quel point je pense à toi ?

Il avait terminé sur un ton beaucoup plus sarcastique, et des rires s'élevèrent. Le récit de l'incident de l'après-midi avait fait le tour de la soirée. Drago attendit que les rires retombent pour continuer. Son regard se fit plus intense.

- Harry, dit-il à nouveau. Harry, je t'aime.

Il y eut des sourires attendris. Personne ne brisa le silence qui environnait celui qui était sur le point de dévoiler son cœur devant eux.

- Harry, je t'aime à un point tel que cela m'est parfois insoutenable. Il m'est insupportable d'imaginer un seul instant où nous ne serions pas ensembles. Je ne suis pas le plus brave, ou le plus apte à attaquer, chose que tu préfères d'ailleurs, ô petit ami possessif…

Harry croisa les bras, toujours d'accord avec lui-même sur le sujet, mais ses yeux brillaient. L'émotion et les sentiments de Drago se menaient eux siens, et son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine.

- … mais je serais prêt à infliger mille morts à quiconque s'en prendrait à toi. Et je suis même plus prêt encore à rester sur le côté alors que tu souffres, si cela signifie que je te protège et que je t'empêche d'être découvert, et blessé alors davantage.

Certains dans l'assemblée commençaient à avoir les larmes aux yeux, touchés à leur tour par la force de ce que Drago exprimait.

- Je veux passer ma vie avec toi, je veux vaincre Voldemort avec toi, et construire un avenir avec toi. Je veux t'aimer et que tu m'aimes jusqu'à la fin du monde. Je veux avoir une famille avec toi. Je veux que nous soyons ensembles pour toute l'éternité. Je veux vivre et souffrir et éprouver et aimer avec toi. Et mourir avec toi. Et que nous ne soyons jamais séparés.

Harry se mordit les lèvres pour empêcher l'émotion de le submerger. Drago ne le quittait pas du regard. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Et tellement fort !

- Harry James Darren Potter Prince… murmura Drago.

Il avança vers son amour, et prit ses mains.

- Nous sommes déjà unis par un lien plus fort que tout. Mais, lorsque tout sera terminé… lorsque nous serons libres à nouveau… lorsque nous pourrons nous aimer sans crainte de se perdre…

Drago se rapprocha encore d'Harry jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se touchent presque.

- …Voudras-tu m'épouser ? chuchota-t-il.

Harry l'enlaça immédiatement, et l'embrassa plus passionnément qu'il ne l'avait jamais embrassé. Drago s'abandonna entièrement dans son étreinte. Les larmes d'émotion contenues jusque-là coulèrent sur ses joues.

Derrière eux, plusieurs de leurs proches pleuraient aussi. La plupart ressentaient au plus profond d'eux-mêmes l'intensité du moment, et de l'amour qui unissaient leur Prince et son Compagnon.

Car ce que Drago avait demandé à Harry ce soir-là allait au-delà de l'officialisation de leur union, au-delà de la proclamation et de la célébration de leurs sentiments. Car ce que Drago avait demandé à Harry ce soir-là… était une promesse d'avenir.

Quoi qu'il advienne, quoi qu'ils fassent et accomplissent, Drago demandait à Harry ce soir-là de s'engager. De s'engager à construire une vie nouvelle lorsque tout serait terminé. De s'éloigner des ténèbres qui essayaient de l'engloutir et de les laisser derrière lui. De les quitter sans se retourner. De les oublier.

Drago demandait à Harry de vaincre Voldemort, et de tout abandonner ensuite pour recommencer à vivre. Avec lui.

Harry le comprit. Et il l'enlaça avec force pour le remercier. Et accepter.

- Oui… murmura Harry en tenant le visage de Drago contre le sien et entre ses mains. Oui, je vivrai avec toi. Je te le promets. Je te le promets.

"_Je te le promets…_"

.

Le lendemain s'écoula très tranquillement. Tout le monde était fatigué de la fête, mais tous participèrent tout de même de bonne grâce au rangement et nettoyage du Terrier. Et le soir venu, les jeunes sorciers de la maisonnée qui partaient avec Harry saluèrent ceux qui restaient.

Mrs Weasley ne put retenir son émotion. Elle était déjà morte d'inquiétude à l'idée de ses fils et de sa fille loin d'elle et constamment en action contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts.

Mr Weasley tentait de la rassurer, mais il était lui-même très inquiet. Bill, Charlie, et Percy firent promettre à leurs frères et à Ginny de faire attention à eux et de ne pas se mettre inutilement en danger, et ils les regardèrent partir avec difficulté. Harry et Hermione reçurent aussi leur part d'étreintes soucieuses, et même Drago, qui se sentit profondément touché par cette marque d'affection de la part de Molly Weasley.

Et puis, la petite bande quitta le domaine. Et transplana pour la Maison.

Ils y retrouvèrent une partie de l'Armée du Phénix, car quelques-uns étaient déjà arrivés dans la journée. Les autres les rejoindraient petit à petit pendant l'été. Le reste des Amari qui ne faisait pas partie de l'organisation de défense savait qu'ils pouvaient venir quand ils le souhaitaient sans avoir à prendre part aux opérations s'ils ne le désiraient pas.

Le premier soir ainsi rassemblés fut assez festif, et personne ne parla encore des plans à venir.

.

Mais dès le lendemain matin, l'Armée du Phénix s'organisa. Un petit comité fut formé pour déterminer les points sur lesquels se pencher, et pour mettre en place des groupes et équipes qui travailleraient sur les différents problèmes. Et les premiers jours furent rapidement très occupés.

Ce comité était composé d'Harry et Drago, et avec eux, d'Hermione et Ron, et de Théodore et Blaise. Ces quatre jeunes sorciers étaient considérés, dans la conception de l'organisation comme une armée, comme les généraux, et ils étaient les premiers après le Princeps et l'Imperator.

Ainsi, un groupe fut constitué à la suite d'Hermione, pour éplucher les ouvrages de Dumbledore, et chercher toute information qui y serait utile à la guerre, ou au Rituel. Au sujet du Rituel, deux équipes dirigées par Ron et par Blaise étudiaient les cartes, et commençaient de planifier les opérations qui permettraient de récupérer les objets et éléments qu'elles indiquaient, et qui seraient nécessaires.

Ces groupes utilisaient les objets offerts par les professeurs à la fin de l'année précédente pour rendre leurs recherches et préparatifs plus efficaces et plus sûrs.

Les Pierres de Vision en particulier étaient devenues très utiles : les jeunes sorciers les plaçaient dans les lieux clefs et stratégiques des chemins à emprunter pour retrouver les objets du Rituel, et comme ils en avaient une toujours à la Maison, placée dans le bureau, ils pouvaient ainsi les utiliser pour vérifier les alentours de ces points choisis.

Chaque fois qu'une petite expédition sortait, ils prenaient aussi avec eux les Capes qui leur permettaient de se fondre dans le paysage et de passer ainsi inaperçus tandis qu'ils faisaient leurs repérages.

Une quatrième équipe, organisée par Théodore, s'occupait de problèmes plus extérieurs : en effet, Harry, lorsqu'il avait cherché à contacter chaque Amari pour s'assurer que tous allaient bien, avait découvert que certains étaient la proie d'attaques de Mangemorts, ou si ce n'était pas eux, il s'agissait de leurs proches, et que d'autres n'étaient pas loin de l'être.

Harry avait donc demandé à ce que l'Armée du Phénix propose une aide organisée à ces familles. Grâce au contact mental, et donc rapide, les membres de l'AP pouvaient intervenir rapidement auprès de leurs amis attaqués, et faisaient ensuite le lien avec l'Ordre du Phénix, qui prenait le relai contre les Mangemorts et pour les familles à protéger.

La communication avec l'Ordre du Phénix avait été simplifiée : pour ne plus prendre le risque d'utiliser les cheminées, ou les hiboux, un système de boîtes aux lettres reliées avait été installé entre le 12 Square Grimmaud et la Maison de Godric's Hollow. L'Ordre avait complètement cessé de réfréner l'aide que l'AP apportait et l'acceptait au contraire avec enthousiasme.

Car les attaques de Mangemorts se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes, et les villages et quartiers sorciers tombaient les uns après les autres, tandis que les Moldus voyaient ces évènements sombres comme des signes néfastes.

Harry et Drago coordonnaient les différentes activités et opérations, et les recherches. Ils organisaient également plusieurs fois par jours des séances d'entraînements magiques, guerriers, stratégiques, et des enseignements divers, pour aider chacun des Amari présents à mieux savoir se défendre et se battre.

Ils avaient aussi l'aide de Damian et William Mac'Guin, qui étaient très présents dans la Maison avec les jeunes sorciers. William avait passé les derniers mois à garder Lucius Malefoy en vivant dans la demeure, et Damian était venu de nombreuses fois pour lui tenir compagnie et le tenir au courant des évènements. Depuis le retour de l'AP, ils n'étaient pas vraiment partis. Harry appréciait beaucoup les deux frères et ne voyait aucun problème à leur présence.

Au contraire, ils aidaient beaucoup, et participaient à détendre parfois l'atmosphère. Ils savaient apporter du réconfort, auprès des jeunes sorciers ramenés après les attaques de Mangemorts, ou auprès de ceux qui avaient dû vivre une bataille trop violente. Ils éprouvaient tous les deux une véritable affection fraternelle pour les jeunes gens, et leur présence était appréciée de tous.

Lucius Malefoy était donc toujours prisonnier de la cellule aménagée au sous-sol de la Maison, accessible par le jardin, à l'arrière de la demeure. William était toujours en charge de sa surveillance mais d'autres s'occupaient aussi de s'assurer qu'il était toujours enfermé correctement, mais aussi qu'il avait ce dont il avait besoin pour survivre, pour libérer un peu William.

.

Après avoir passé plusieurs jours à éviter le problème, Harry décida qu'il était temps qu'il descende voir son captif. Il voulait essayer de tirer des informations, espérant que le Mangemort serait prêt à en donner pour quelque contrepartie.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens… si ce n'est pas Saint Potter qui daigne me rendre visite… l'accueillit Lucius Malefoy avec verve et aigreur, assis sur la banquette qui lui servait de lit, et appuyé en partie contre le mur.

Harry s'approcha de la grille qui le maintenait prisonnier et le regarda longuement. Il pouvait sentir encore le Pouvoir d'Amour se plaindre à l'intérieur de lui, se plaindre d'avoir été refusé, mais cette fois, Harry le fit taire. Il resterait maître de lui-même.

- Comment allez-vous ? demanda Harry poliment, mais avec distance.

Lucius Malefoy renifla avec mépris. Il avait maigri. Bien qu'il soit nourri correctement, il ne mangeait pas toujours tout ce qu'on lui amenait. Etre enfermé ainsi lui était particulièrement mauvais, et il haïssait sa situation.

On lui avait permis aussi de se laver, et on lui avait apporté d'autres habits, des capes et robes de sorciers très neutres et à peu près à sa taille, et il ne semblait avoir accepté ces offres uniquement poussé par son envie de rester digne et de conserver une certaine élégance.

Mais ses cheveux avaient grisé, et l'acier de ses yeux ne brillait plus du même éclat.

- La situation peut changer, dit alors Harry. Vous pouvez être libéré… plus ou moins. Nous pouvons vous permettre d'habiter quelque part de plus grand.

- Et j'imagine qu'en échange tu veux des informations ? De l'aide ? comprit immédiatement Malefoy.

- Oui, répondit Harry sans se défiler.

Lucius Malefoy émit un nouveau reniflement méprisant, et tourna la tête pour ne plus voir son interlocuteur.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire, Potter, cracha-t-il.

- Nous pouvons vous protéger, et protéger votre famille. Vous pourrez vivre presque libres, jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Et une fois Voldemort vaincu, vous serez libérés pour de bon.

Malefoy tourna la tête à nouveau. Son regard vide de toute ardeur se fixa sur Harry tandis qu'il répondait d'une voix glaciale.

- Je t'ai déjà refusé une offre plus grande que celle-là, qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'accepterais celle-ci ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Ils se fixèrent un long moment des yeux. Et puis Malefoy les détourna encore, et les ferma. Harry attendit quelques minutes de plus, avant de remonter.

"_Laisse tomber, Harry,_" lança Drago depuis le salon tandis qu'Harry revenait à l'intérieur de la Maison.

"_Je veux essayer encore. Je ne veux pas abandonner tout de suite,_" s'entêta Harry.

Drago garda le silence mais son avis était clair.

"_Au fait, as-tu demandé à ta mère ce qu'elle voulait faire ?_" demanda Harry.

Comme il passait devant quelques jeunes sorciers qui s'entraînaient dans le jardin, il rectifia leurs erreurs et les aida à atteindre correctement leur objectif. Drago le rejoignit lorsqu'il passa la porte.

- Oui, mais elle hésite encore, répondit Drago à voix basse.

Une explosion les interrompit. Ils se retournèrent vers l'extérieur. Seamus avait fait exploser la potion de force qu'il essayait d'apprendre à faire, et tout le monde se mit à rire de bon cœur. Harry et Drago sourirent à leur tour, malgré les soucis qui les pressaient.

- Elle trouverait cela plus sûr, et elle se sentirait plus en sécurité, moins inquiète de pouvoir être découverte, reprit Drago tandis que Julia et Hélène couraient dans le jardin avec les nécessaires de soins. Mais elle a peur que cela attire les soupçons sur moi, et que cela ne m'attire des ennuis.

Harry se retourna vers Drago.

- Elle ne devrait pas s'inquiéter, nous pouvons trouver des raisons, et même mettre en place une mise en scène qui te garderait hors de danger tout en lui permettant de s'échapper de l'emprise de Voldemort, dit-il en commençant à réfléchir.

Ils allèrent dans la salle qui servait de bureau et attrapèrent quelques parchemins pour mettre leur plan sur pied.

Dans la pièce, d'autres équipes travaillaient à leurs sujets, et la plupart des présents étaient penchés sur les cartes trouvées dans l'un des livres de Dumbledore.

- Non, Jonathan, je ne pense pas que ce soit par ici, intervint Blaise près du jeune homme, qui semblait tenter de tracer un chemin sur l'un des parchemins.

- Il a raison, réagit Andrew près d'eux, regarde : il y a le symbole de l'eau, mais aussi les runes qui indiquent le pont à traverser, en plus du mot scandinave pour signifier que le courant n'est pas franchissable. Il faut passer au-dessus de cette rivière, sans entrer dans l'eau.

Blaise approuva.

- On y est presque, regardez, le grand carré qui ressemble à un bâtiment n'est pas loin. Et Hermione est absolument certaine qu'il y a quelque chose dedans et qu'il suffit de trouver comment y aller… sans se faire tuer.

Les deux frères à côté de lui rirent avec lui tout en continuant de tracer leur chemin. Ils avaient bientôt terminé, et il ne leur manquait plus que des données qu'il était difficile d'avoir sans être sur place.

- Vous avez bien travaillé, les gars, salua Blaise. Je vous mets en charge de cette expédition-là, vous êtes libres de l'organiser comme il vous semble le mieux et de choisir l'équipe qui vous accompagnera. Bien sûr, n'oubliez pas de prendre quelqu'un parmi les référents.

Jonathan et Andrew acquiescèrent, ravis de cette responsabilité. De là où il était, Harry sourit, content que les deux Serpentards, non seulement soient intégrés sans problèmes et sans préjugés, mais aussi participaient pleinement aux projets de l'Armée du Phénix.

Son regard se posa sur Ron et Charles en pleine argumentation mouvementée sur leur organisation et sur les choix à faire. S'excusant auprès de Drago un instant, il s'approcha.

- On ne peut pas risquer les vies et la sécurité de toute une équipe juste pour récupérer une information qu'on pourrait avoir plus simplement ! s'énervait Charles.

- Alors tu voudrais qu'on risque la vie d'une seule personne à la place ? répliqua Ron. Si Harry, Hermione, ou moi y allons seuls, ça veut dire qu'on n'aura personne pour nous aider à nous tirer de là si on se fait prendre.

- Mais aucun de vous ne se ferait attraper ! rétorqua Charles. Et si on envoie Harry, il saura très bien s'en sortir tout seul. Entre son Animagus Loup et sa Cape d'Invisibilité, sans oublier ses propres capacités, il peut aller chercher l'information et revenir sans être vu et très rapidement !

Ron aperçut alors Harry près d'eux.

- Soutiens-moi ! l'appela-t-il. Dis-lui que c'est complètement insensé d'envoyer une personne seule !

- Harry sera plutôt d'accord de risquer le moins de gens possibles, intervint Charles. N'est-ce pas Harry ?

- Donc, tu admets qu'il y a un risque ! releva immédiatement Ron, énervé.

Harry leva les mains.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? les coupa-t-il.

Ron et Charles inspirèrent profondément pour se calmer, et Ron prit la parole.

- En déchiffrant cette carte, dit-il en montrant ledit parchemin sur la table, nous nous sommes aperçus que la seule façon d'être sûrs du chemin à cet endroit…

Il désigna un carrefour.

- …il nous fallait trouver l'information auprès de quelqu'un, ou dans les papiers de la bibliothèque de la ville la plus proche.

- Mais nous avons aussi remarqué, lorsque nous sommes allés faire des repérages, que les Mangemorts étaient particulièrement présents dans ce coin-là, ajouta Charles. Et il devient donc dangereux de s'intéresser de trop près à l'endroit.

Harry observa la carte, les signes qui précisaient le trajet à faire, et les points qui indiquaient la présence de Mangemorts.

- On pense qu'ils sont dans les environs parce que Voldemort sait sûrement qu'il y a là quelque chose à récupérer, précisa Ron. Selon le chemin que l'on choisira au carrefour, nous arriverons à différents endroits qui sont, d'après les notes, ensorcelés pour nous faire tourner en rond et nous faire perdre notre temps si nous ne prenons pas le bon chemin la première fois.

Harry hocha la tête, comprenant le problème. Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de mieux comprendre la carte qu'il avait sous les yeux. Comme l'avait dit Ron, les chemins du carrefour amenaient clairement tous quelque part, mais les notes et symboles du lieu à atteindre semblaient diriger encore ailleurs, à la fois à l'extérieur de cet ensemble et au centre.

Il s'apprêtait à demander à Ron et Charles leur avis sur ce point quand le son caractéristique de la boîte aux lettres retentit.

- Continuez à travailler, nous déciderons du plan pour l'information manquante plus tard, dit Harry aux deux garçons.

Ils acquiescèrent. Quand Harry arriva dans l'entrée, Drago avait déjà relevé le courrier qui venait d'apparaître.

- C'est pour toi, c'est de ton père, indiqua le jeune homme.

- Merci, répondit Harry.

Drago vint derrière lui et entoura sa taille de ses bras pour être près de lui tout en ayant un œil sur le message de Severus.

"_Des lettres d'autres Marqués sont arrivées chez les uns et les autres hier et aujourd'hui : n'oubliez pas vos missions, et n'attirez pas les soupçons sur votre petit groupe, si vous voulez en finir rapidement. A très vite. S._"

Harry grimaça. Il avait mis cette histoire de côté, occupé par les nouvelles activités de l'Armée du Phénix. Mais il allait falloir terminer ces missions, en effet, et le plus vite possible.

- Rassemble les autres, dit-il à Drago.

Drago l'embrassa rapidement dans le cou, et obtempéra. Harry sortit de sa poche le Miroir qu'il avait toujours sur lui depuis qu'il en avait donné l'autre moitié à son père, et le regarda en se concentrant sur Severus.

Il s'agissait des miroirs magiques donnés par les professeurs de Poudlard en même temps que les Pierres ou les Capes, à la fin de l'année précédentes, après l'Aventure. Chaque miroir était en réalité double, et pouvait se diviser donc en deux parties qui restaient connectées.

Harry avait donné l'autre moitié du sien à son père pour qu'ils puissent se contacter plus facilement en cas de besoin.

Severus apparut rapidement dans la glace qu'Harry tenait dans sa main.

- J'ai reçu ton message, commença Harry sans préambule. Je vais convoquer tous les Marqués pour qu'on organise ce qu'on a à faire, est-ce qu'on peut venir au Manoir ?

- Oui, il n'y a personne, excepté Dobby, répondit Severus. Je viens de repartir.

- Très bien, dit Harry.

Ils refermèrent leurs miroirs sans plus discuter. Ils étaient tous les deux occupés, et avaient tous les deux conscience qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps pour cela.

.

Une heure plus tard, les Marqués étaient réunis dans le salon du Manoir Prince. Antonia et Mike étaient particulièrement excités de partir enfin en mission. Adrian semblait simplement curieux de l'expérience, et Pansy oscillait entre peur et impatience. Joris en revanche, était de mauvaise humeur.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Harry, très neutre, tandis qu'ils s'installaient tous dans la pièce.

- Rien qui ne te concerne, siffla Joris pour toute réponse.

Harry lui lança un regard appuyé et insistant. Joris s'agaça.

- Des problèmes avec ma sœur, c'est fini maintenant, l'interrogatoire ?! Et de toute manière, je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre sur ma vie personnelle !

Et il s'éloigna rageusement. Harry le suivit des yeux, soucieux.

"_Allison ?_" appela-t-il rapidement.

La jeune fille répondit assez vite.

"_Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter pour toi, à cause de Joris ?_" demanda-t-il sans détour.

"_Non,_" répondit Allison en soupirant. "_On s'est disputés à cause de Théodore, c'est tout._"

Harry n'insista pas. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'occuper de ce problème-là, et rien ne pressait. Il laissa la jeune fille tranquille.  
>Allison n'était pas venue à la Maison car elle ne pouvait imaginer survivre dans une maison pleine d'autant de monde en même temps, et puis aussi parce qu'elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle aurait pu dire à ses parents. Théodore allait souvent la voir cependant, et elle passait aussi plusieurs après-midi avec la fratrie Nimwë.<p>

Harry avait proposé à Arthur, Elian, et Lucy de rejoindre les autres Amari et membres de l'Armée du Phénix à la Maison mais ils avaient refusé pour le moment. Ils n'étaient pas prêts à faire partie pleinement de l'AP, et étaient toujours très occupés par l'héritage Prince, qu'ils continuaient de déchiffrer.

Ils voyaient en revanche Allison régulièrement, et elle appréciait leur compagnie (peu nombreuse). Elle s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Lucy : elles se retrouvaient dans leur caractère, et même si Lucy avait un peu plus d'un an de moins qu'Allison, les deux jeunes filles aimaient particulièrement passer du temps l'une avec l'autre. Elles avaient toutes les deux vécu chez elles, avec leurs frères et leurs familles, et découvraient pour la première fois les joies d'avoir une amie qui leur ressemblait.

Harry demanda l'attention.

- Nous avons tous reçu nos missions pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et nous savons avec qui nous devons travailler. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut nous voir plus soudés, ou en tout cas, veut que nous réussissions à nous entendre, pour mieux le servir ensuite.

Personne ne fit de remarque sur tout ce qui était sous-entendu dans le ton qu'Harry prit pour exposer cette dernière remarque.

- Je propose donc que l'on se tienne au courant de nos avancées et que l'on n'hésite pas si on a besoin de demander l'avis de quelqu'un d'autre, ou de l'aide.

Les regards narquois qui lui furent rendus par la plupart de ses interlocuteurs lui firent bien comprendre que l'échange n'allait pas être aussi simple. Mais cela lui était un peu égal.

Il n'avait personnellement pas tout du envie de passer plus de temps que nécessaire avec les uns ou les autres des Marqués qui n'étaient pas des Amari. Mais il avait voulu lancer la proposition, au cas où. Et ainsi, si Voldemort lui reprochait encore leur manque de cohésion, il ne pourrait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas essayé.

- On peut y aller maintenant ? lança Mike d'une voix traînante qui hérissa Harry et Drago plus que quiconque d'autre.

Harry hocha la tête, et les jeunes gens retrouvèrent leur coéquipier et se posèrent à l'écart pour décider de la conduite à suivre.

- J'ai repéré les espions que l'on doit surveiller, attaqua directement Antonia avec orgueil. Ce n'était pas difficile, ce ne sont que des idiots. On n'aura pas de mal à les effrayer pour être sûrs de leur loyauté et de leur efficacité !

Harry hocha la tête simplement. Il sentait qu'il s'énervait déjà de sa présence, et sentit que cela n'allait pas être simple… de la laisser survivre.

- Ils sont rassemblés au nord de Cardiff, continua Antonia. On y va, on leur fout la trouille, et on s'impose. Et à chaque fois qu'on reviendra, on…

- Non, la coupa Harry avec autorité. Pour l'instant, on y va pour les surveiller.

- Mais… tenta Antonia.

- Sinon on ne saura jamais ce qu'ils font lorsqu'ils ne sont pas menacés ! exposa Harry sur un ton sévère. Si on veut les surveiller efficacement, on doit d'abord rester à distance.

Antonia croisa les bras et regarda Harry avec énervement.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire ?! Du moment qu'ils…

Harry claqua les mains sur la petite table devant lui.

- On fera exactement comme je l'ai décidé, c'est clair ?!

Un grondement dominant sortit de sa gorge. Antonia lui jeta un regard noir et tenta de maintenir le sien. Mais la pression fut trop forte, et elle dut tourner la tête. Elle ne la baissa pas cependant, et s'en alla plutôt à grandes enjambées furieuses.

"_Tout doux…_" lança alors Drago, moqueur.

Il lui envoya l'image qu'il avait déjà eue parfois, d'Harry sous sa forme de loup, et de lui-même passant la main dans sa fourrure pour l'apaiser. Harry soupira et se détendit avant de partir à la suite d'Antonia.

- Eh ! Tu m'écoutes ?

La voix de Joris claqua à côté de Drago. Celui-ci jeta à son interlocuteur un regard glacé. Il ne supportait pas son ton.

- Oui, j'ai entendu. Les informateurs sont une bande de brutes barbares qui ont leur quartier général en plein Dartmoor, répondit-il, très froid.

- On a assez traîné, on y va, décréta Joris. Et quand on y sera, je leur parlerai, vu ?

Et il quitta la pièce sans attendre la réponse. Drago avait bien envie de gronder comme Harry mais il en était trop incapable. Il se contenta de suivre Joris en pestant contre son autoritarisme, et en jurant qu'il le remettrait à sa place un jour prochain.

Adrian et Théodore étaient déjà partis. Comme ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps à se disputer comme les autres, ils s'étaient accordés assez vite. Leur mission leur demandait de retrouver et démanteler un réseau mineur de résistance dans le sud de l'Angleterre, qui essayait de repousser les Mangemorts. Les deux garçons avaient décidé d'aller sur place et d'observer avant de décider autre chose.

Blaise et Pansy les avaient suivis de peu : elle s'était montrée désagréable mais il avait pris sur lui pour ne pas réagir. Il voulait juste en être débarrassé.

En revanche, Daphné et Mike se disputaient toujours dans le salon. Ils étaient censés aller convaincre des mercenaires de rejoindre Voldemort, mais ils étaient particulièrement mal partis. Mike voulait tout contrôler, à la fois parce que cela lui plaisait, mais aussi parce qu'il considérait qu'une fille ne pouvait pas prendre de bonnes décisions, et il ne manquait pas de le faire savoir… Alors bien entendu, Daphné ne se laissait pas faire.

Ils finirent par partir à leur tour, et sortir de la demeure, dans un silence furieux. Ils transplanèrent séparément vers leur destination.

.

Voldemort laissa son regard porter au loin. Severus s'approcha lentement, ne voulant le déranger et s'attirer sa colère.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le mage noir après un long silence.

- Il y a des complications avec les géants, maître, répondit Severus. Ils ont été abordés par des fidèles de Dumbledore, et leur chef semble plutôt de leur côté.

Voldemort ne dit rien. Severus l'observa plus attentivement. Harry lui en avait touché un mot, et il voyait maintenant ce qu'il voulait dire : le Seigneur des Ténèbres était véritablement préoccupé par quelque chose, quelque chose qui le souciait, qui… l'inquiétait ?

- Tue ce chef, et arrange toi pour que ça ait l'air d'être la faute de nos adversaires. Et offre ensuite aux géants de se battre pour moi, pour se venger de nos ennemis désormais communs.

Severus s'inclina. Cependant, il ne quitta pas la pièce.

- Quoi encore ? demanda Voldemort avec agacement.

Severus préféra rester prudent, il s'inclina de nouveau en s'excusant, et partit. Voldemort ne l'entendit pas fermer la porte derrière lui, l'esprit déjà parti à nouveau vers ses soucis.

.

La porte de la Maison claqua avec force. Hermione sursauta.

- Je le DETESTE ! cria une voix féminine dans l'entrée. Ce n'est qu'un SALE TYPE, MISOGYNE, INSUPPORTABLE, et CRETIN !

Hermione accueillit les Amari Marqués revenus de leurs missions et heures passées avec les jeunes sorciers loyaux au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et adressa à Daphné un regard interrogatif.

- Il n'a cessé de m'insulter, de me dire que je n'avais rien à faire là, de m'ordonner de rentrer faire quelque chose de plus approprié au fait que je sois une fille ! rapporta Daphné avec colère. Et on n'a pas du tout avancé dans la mission !

Hermione soupira.

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi que tu aies à le supporter, dit-elle à son amie.

Elle se tourna vers les autres.

- Tout s'est bien passé pour vous ?

Les grognements énervés qui lui répondirent la renseignèrent bien assez.

- Venez dans la cuisine, prenez quelque chose à boire pour vous détendre, proposa Hermione.

Ils la suivirent, et les Amari qui étaient dans la pièce eurent des sourires compatissants. Julia était là, avec Valentine et Colin (Crivey), et ils aidèrent Hermione à refaire de la limonade bien fraiche pour les arrivants.

- Merci, vous êtes les meilleurs, salua Harry quand Colin lui apporta un verre.

Ils sourirent.

- Antonia a été une peste tout l'après-midi, raconta-t-il après avoir bu un peu. Heureusement qu'elle se tait lorsque je hausse le ton, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de recommencer à faire ce qu'elle veut et à faire des remarques dans les minutes qui suivent.

Drago, la tête dans les bras, affalé sur la table, marmonna :

- J'espère qu'aucun de nos futurs enfants ne nous fera affronter ça…

Harry lui jeta un regard un peu attendri.

- Vous avez pu avancer votre mission malgré tout ? s'enquit Valentine.

- Oui, plus ou moins, répondit Harry en soupira, las. Enfin, nous avons pu établir pour l'instant que les espions de Voldemort ne semblent pas le trahir, ni en avoir l'intention. On les a observés un moment, et puis on leur a parlé.

Il eut alors un sourire amusé.

- Le plan était de faire croire qu'on était des partisans de l'Ordre qui avaient compris qu'ils espionnaient pour Voldemort, et qui étaient venus essayer de les convaincre de changer de camp, raconta-t-il. Et ils ont failli nous attaquer ! Si cela n'est pas une assez bonne preuve de leur loyauté…

Harry émit un rire, mais qui sonna plus dur que ce qu'il voulait laisser paraître.

- Personnellement, j'ai moins avancé, intervint alors Blaise, parce que Pansy a voulu faire son intéressante, et elle a provoqué plusieurs fois les hommes à qui on apportait un message de la part de Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Voldemort, rectifia Harry sans même y penser.

Blaise lui tira la langue très puérilement, et les autres sourirent.

- Bref, on a manqué de peu l'incident diplomatique… et la raclée qui s'en serait suivie, termina Blaise, plus sombre. Quand je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on y retourne ! Parce que le message demande une réponse.

- Je ne comprends pas comment Voldemort a pu penser que les missions se passeraient bien, grogna Drago toujours à moitié allongé sur la table.

Harry passa sa main dans son dos. Personne ne fit de commentaire sur ce qu'ils avaient pu percevoir des heures que Drago avaient passé avec Joris. Car Joris était extrêmement dominateur, puissant, et menaçant, et Drago s'était plusieurs fois laissé donner des ordres sans réussir à vraiment réagir. Il avait essayé de le masquer le plus possible, mais Harry avait plusieurs fois senti son malaise et sa frustration.

- Et toi Théodore alors ? demanda Julia. Tu as l'air plus calme que les autres.

- C'est parce qu'Adrian est plus facile à tolérer, répondit Théodore en haussa les épaules. Il est intelligent et n'a pas de propos choquants, et il est méticuleux et efficace. Comme moi, il parle peu, et jamais pour ne rien dire, alors nous avons simplement fait ce que nous avions à faire.

Il leva son verre et but quelques gorgées, sans se préoccuper des regards amusés que les autres lui lancèrent.

- Vous devrez encore faire quelque chose ? demanda Julia à nouveau.

- Oui, nous avons passé un moment à surveiller les faits et gestes des résistants, et nous avons décidé d'un plan pour les infiltrer et les défaire de l'intérieur, répondit Théodore.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Et que va-t-il leur arriver ensuite ?

Le silence qui suivit fut lourd. Tout le monde comprit exactement le sens de sa question.

- Je trouverai un moyen de les prévenir ou de les sauver, répondit finalement Théodore, mais sur un ton beaucoup plus bas que d'ordinaire.

Harry comprit qu'il n'était pas sûr d'y parvenir. Mais chacun de ceux qui jouaient ainsi un double jeu étaient dans la même situation : il allait falloir réfléchir, maintenant que les missions étaient lancées, à des moyens de les saboter. Tout pour éviter que Voldemort ne gagne encore de l'influence, des troupes, ou qu'il ne fasse encore des victimes.

.

Théodore vérifia que Lucius Malefoy dormait avant de descendre. Il avait modifié son apparence magiquement, mais n'avait pas entièrement transformé son visage, ni n'avait pris de Polynectar. Il devait juste récupérer quelque chose qui était au sous-sol, et estima qu'il ne prenait pas de risque.

Il descendit donc et, le plus silencieusement possible, fouilla dans les parchemins rangés dans les étagères de la pièce pour retrouver celui qu'il cherchait. Lorsqu'il le trouva, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au prisonnier, mais celui-ci dormait toujours. Le jeune homme remonta sans faire de bruit, et referma les portes au sol dans le jardin.

Dans sa cellule, Lucius Malefoy ouvrit les yeux. Il se redressa, se leva, et avança vers la grille qui le retenait captif. Ses doigts se posèrent sur les barreaux et se crispèrent.

- Théodore Nott… siffla le Mangemort, son regard glacial rempli de menaces à venir.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Explication du titre [_Pairs Et Adversaires_] :**

Ce chapitre met en scène à la fois des moments entre amis et alliés, et des moments avec des ennemis. J'ai cherché alors quelque chose qui sonnait bien. De plus, le mot 'pair' est homonyme de 'paire', et il y a plusieurs couples (sens large) mis en avant au fil du chapitre.

.

**Remarques sur le chapitre : **

J'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas fêté du tout les anniversaires des autres, et je pense que j'aurai au moins dû faire quelque chose pour l'anniversaire de Drago. Je me rattraperai sur cette nouvelle année.

Mes excuses si vous avez trouvé l'anniversaire un peu trop long. Ce n'était pas ma première intention, et puis je me suis un peu laissé aller… Oups, haha ! J'espère que cela vous a plu malgré tout, et que vous avez apprécié lire l'évènement.

On avance enfin un peu sur le Rituel et donc l'intrigue principale ! Elle avait presque était laissée de côté avec toutes ces autres choses. Et on va avancer encore dans le prochain chapitre. Donc il y a des objets et éléments à retrouver pour accomplir ce rituel, et l'Armée du Phénix sait où les chercher grâce aux cartes laissées par Dumbledore. Et ils sont en train de préparer les expéditions pour les récupérer.

Les Marqués parmi les Amari commencent à voir les problèmes engendrés par leurs missions et par leurs coéquipiers. Je ne voulais pas que les choses soient trop simples pour eux ! Mais ils vont bien devoir faire un effort s'ils veulent éviter la colère de Voldemort au retour… Quant à Lucius Malefoy, je vous laisse imaginer les conséquences d'avoir reconnu Théodore…

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

Les Marqués réussiront-ils à mener leurs missions à bien malgré leurs différends ? Que va faire Lucius Malefoy de sa nouvelle information ?

Où seront plus précisément les objets nécessaires au Rituel ? Comment l'AP les récupéra-t-il ? Y aura-t-il des obstacles ? Comment résoudront-ils les problèmes qu'ils ont ?

.

**Remarques références : **

*_Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_ (Tome 7) : Tonks et Remus ont un bébé qu'ils nomment Ted Remus Lupin, et ils demandent à Harry d'en être le parrain ;

*_Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ (Tome 5) : recrutement des géants miroir à double sens de Sirius

*_Univers de Tolkien_ : les Silmarils, les Pierres de Visions ont inspiré les pierres que les jeunes utilisent ; de même que les capes qui permettent de se fondre dans le paysage

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant :**

Intitulé [_Le Tombeau de l'Empereur_], l'Armée du Phénix retrouvera des légendes du passé, et avanceront dans la préparation du Rituel, tandis que les Marqués avanceront dans leurs missions pour Voldemort, et Cassiopeia se rapprochera de l'héritier de Serpentard…

.


	6. Fin

*JkRowling*

Je vous fais toutes mes excuses, mais je dois arrêter cette histoire. J'avais déjà du mal à écrire cette année, ayant commencé de travailler etc. Et puis lorsque j'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais fait lorsque mon disque dur a planté, j'ai perdu aussi la motivation de recommencer et de continuer.

Je remercie chaleureusement tous ceux et celles qui m'ont suivis jusqu'ici et je m'excuse profondément envers tout le monde.

.

Pour connaître la suite et la fin, n'hésitez pas à me demander en me contactant ou par les reviews. J'avais prévu les grandes lignes, et quelques épisodes, ainsi que le déroulement des intrigues.

Je peux vous raconter comment Voldemort découvre la vérité sur Darren Prince, comment se passera la bataille de Godric's Hollow, vous révéler qu'il y a un traître au sein de l'Ordre et qui il est, je peux aussi vous expliquer comment Ombrage allait revenir au pouvoir, et comment elle allait être arrêtée cette fois.

Je peux aussi vous dévoiler deux éléments d'intrigue qui n'étaient pas encore apparus, et vous raconter la bataille finale de Poudlard, le Rituel, l'avènement des héritiers Prince, et puis ce que signifie concrètement le choix primordial qu'Harry devra faire.

Et puis je peux vous raconter comment se termine l'histoire, et comment terminent les différents personnages.

Alors si vous avez envie de savoir ces informations ou certaines d'entre elle, demandez-moi !

.

**Ce fut une belle expérience à vivre avec vous tous !**


	7. Résumé de la fin de l'histoire

Bonjour à tous ! Je vous présente un résumé de la fin de l'histoire.

Vous vous apercevrez assez vite que certains passages sont particulièrement détaillés, et que d'autres beaucoup moins : je vous livre absolument tout ce qu'il y avait dans ma tête sur cette histoire. Ca m'a pris un moment pour écrire ce 'résumé' (est-ce qu'on peut encore appeler ça ainsi ? Haha!) mais je voulais tout vous raconter.

Ainsi, si quelqu'un se plaît à utiliser toutes les informations pour rédiger la suite du tome II, qu'il/elle le fasse ! Ce serait avec plaisir que je le lirais :)

Si vous voyez qu'il manque des réponses, ou si vous avez encore des questions n'hésitez pas.

Je n'ai pas toujours précisé lorsqu'il s'agissait de références aux livres ou à d'autres oeuvres, mais vous reconnaîtrez ;)

Merci à tous et à toutes, je vous aime, et bonne continuation !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Evènements qui étaient prévus pour la suite :**

.

_Suite directe aux premiers chapitres de la première partie du tome II : _

Plusieurs groupes de l'Armée du Phénix cherchent des objets nécessaires au Rituel et comprennent qu'il faut absolument qu'ils les aient en leur possession pour le Rituel s'ils veulent que leurs pouvoirs soient dans leur sens. _[Note : utilisation du Déluminateur, qui laisse sortir des lumières qui indiquent le chemin]_

Un objet en particulier (un vase dans lequel il faudra placer les quatre éléments) est trouvé dans un tombeau antique, d'un empereur très ancien, auquel la lignée Prince était apparentée : ainsi, sur les murs, les jeunes sorciers déchiffrent des inscriptions racontant l'histoire de cette famille et de cet Empereur, à une époque où le Rituel avait été effectué. _(Pas plus de détails là-dessus)_

Les Marqués terminent leurs missions mais Théodore, en sauvant des opposés de Voldemort, se fait surprendre par Adrian. Seulement, Adrian ne le dénonce pas tout de suite, et essaie d'abord de comprendre et de parler avec lui, puis utilise cette information pour le manipuler, dévoilant ainsi un côté plus sombre de sa personnalité.

Cassiopeia continue son voyage, en Europe, vers un pays de l'est. Elle réfléchit à son passé, sa famille, et on apprend que Dumbledore lui a révélé, dans les souvenirs qu'il lui a laissés, que les parents qu'il lui avait retrouvés étaient en réalité les premiers parents adoptifs qu'elle avait eu, et ceux qui l'avaient élevée étant bébé. Elle avait ensuite été enlevée par un homme qui travaillait pour son père biologique, mais étant déjà une enfant très vive, elle s'était enfuie, et c'était ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans les rues, à l'orphelinat, en maisons d'accueil…

Dumbledore lui a aussi révélé que sa véritable mère était morte peu après sa naissance, mais que son père était toujours en vie. Et qu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard.

Voldemort attaque Godric's Hollow vers la fin des vacances. Il ne parvient pas à percer les défenses de la Maison mais ses Mangemorts réussissent à piéger certains Amari. Alors Damian et Will, qui aident beaucoup depuis le début, prennent des risques pour sauver les jeunes sorciers, et s'en sortent vivants, mais blessés, Will assez gravement. Harry réalise alors que Luna est toujours bloquée du côté des Mangemorts, et, sachant qu'il risque sa vie, va tout de même l'aider _= action qui entraîne le deuxième niveau du lien des héritiers pour Luna_

Et en la sauvant, Harry est fait prisonnier par Voldemort.  
>Voldemort et les Mangemorts quittent Godric's Hollow en emmenant Harry.<p>

Cassiopeia arrive devant Nuremberg, la prison construite un demi-siècle auparavant, et dans laquelle est retenu l'homme qui est l'héritier de Serpentard, et son père.  
><em>Fin de la première partie.<em>

.

_Deuxième partie._

Cassiopeia entre dans Nuremberg et donne aux gardiens un laisser passer. Ils l'emmènent devant une cellule. Elle entre, et se présente. Puis prononce le nom de celui qu'elle est venue chercher : Gellert Grindelwald.

Les Amari ne parviennent pas à se reprendre, l'absence d'Harry et leur inquiétude est trop grande, le Lien les affecte tous profondément, et Drago encore plus. Ils sentent qu'Harry est en vie, ou plutôt, qu'Harry n'est pas mort, mais c'est tout ce qu'ils ressentent. Ils ne savent pas s'il souffre, ce qu'il vit, où il est. Même Drago ne sait rien. Et cela le rend fou pendant plusieurs jours.

Au manoir de Dolohov, que Voldemort a récupéré après l'avoir tué, et qu'il a changé en son repaire, Harry est enfermé dans les cachots, et Voldemort essaie de percer son esprit pour apprendre tout ce qu'il veut savoir, sur l'AP, sur l'Ordre du Phénix, sur les informations qu'il a, etc. Mais il n'y parvient pas encore, le statut d'Harry le protège pour le moment.

D'un seul coup, Drago bloque toute émotion, imitant ce qu'Harry faisait lorsque ces émotions étaient trop difficiles à surmonter. Drago reprend alors les choses en main et le contrôle de l'Armée du Phénix et des Amari. Il organise la rentrée pour ceux concernés, et ce que sera la vie à Poudlard malgré tout ce qui se passe, et prévoit avec ceux qui sont au-delà de leurs années d'école, ce qu'ils feront aussi pour l'AP.

Severus vit lui aussi très difficilement l'emprisonnement de son fils, auquel il pourrait presque avoir accès, et il ne cesse de changer d'avis : doit-il tout simplement aller sauver Harry et compromettre à son tour sa couverture, ou essayer de l'aider plutôt en gardant son rôle ? Et a-t-il le droit de tout risquer alors que de son rôle dépend encore beaucoup de choses et la survie d'autres gens ? Mais lorsqu'il décide qu'il ne peut supporter de savoir que son fils souffre et qu'il pourrait y faire quelque chose, il se rend compte qu'en réalité il est impuissant, car Voldemort prend toutes les précautions pour empêcher que son ennemi ne s'échappe.

Les Marqués sont convoqués assez rapidement, et les Amari de ce groupe décident de ne pas répondre à l'appel : ils ne savent absolument pas si Voldemort a pu lire dans l'esprit d'Harry leurs véritables allégeances. Ils savent qu'en théorie, le Lien les protège, mais ils n'en ont aucune garantie, et ils s'accordent tous pour estimer qu'ils seront plus utiles à Harry vivants et libres que prisonniers à leur tour.

Ne voyant pas venir certains Marqués, Voldemort s'énerve d'abord, puis réfléchit. Adrian ne dévoile pas ce qu'il sait de Théodore car il devine bien que Voldemort passera sa colère sur lui pour n'avoir rien dit plus tôt. Voldemort réalise alors que Darren Prince n'est pas là non plus, ni Drago Malefoy. Et cela n'est absolument pas logique. C'est alors que le doute s'immisce dans son esprit...

Voldemort descend dans les cachots, et à force de sortilèges complexes et de magie noire, parvient à faire révéler ce qui était caché sur Harry, c'est à dire, l'anneau du Princeps.. et la Marque que Voldemort a faite à Darren Prince. _(Rappel : Harry n'a pas l'anneau qui état le médaillon et qui fait changer l'apparence lorsqu'il est sous son apparence Harry Potter, il le porte pour avoir l'apparence Darren Prince). _

Voldemort devient furieux, et passe sa colère sur Harry, qui ne supporte pas longtemps. Harry se bat depuis le début pour rester conscient, pour réfléchir, pour chercher à atteindre Drago, pour se libérer, car sa captivité non seulement est difficile pour lui, mais est extrêmement insupportable pour le loup en lui et le Pouvoir d'Amour qui vit en lui pour faire de lui le Princeps.

Seulement, après la colère de Voldemort, Harry n'est plus en état de résister, et son esprit et son énergie sont obligés de laisser tomber des défenses pour le maintenir en vie. Voldemort réussit alors à pénétrer dans sa tête.

Heureusement, certaines informations restent cachées, le Lien est fait pour protéger les Amari, et aucune identité n'est révélée. En revanche, Voldemort a accès aux souvenirs, aux actions, sans jamais voir les interlocuteurs Amari précisément et sans jamais entendre leurs noms, mais en découvrant ainsi plusieurs choses qui l'intéressent, comme les défenses de la Maison, les personnes qui la protègent, les plans pour le Rituel, l'héritage Prince...

Ensuite, Voldemort devine certaines choses : si Harry est Darren Prince, Drago est un traître aussi. Et Théodore, Blaise, et Daphné qui ne sont pas venus sont des traîtres aussi, et sûrement des Amari. Et Voldemort réalise que Drago est le Compagnon, et il comprend mieux maintenant ce qu'il voyait entre Harry et lui.

Harry réussit à sauver la vie de son père : il parvient à convaincre Voldemort que Severus ne savait rien, et que Dumbledore avait fait croire à Severus qu'un Darren Prince lointain neveu existait réellement. Lorsque Voldemort, plus méfiant que jamais, cherche à vérifier l'esprit d'Harry, le jeune homme réussit à se concentrer assez sur son mensonge pour que Voldemort le croie.

Lorsque Voldemort vérifie l'esprit de Severus, il y trouve la même chose, car celui-ci emploie la même technique, qu'il avait enseignée à son fils, lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de ce plan de secours. Severus est donc sauf pour l'instant. Voldemort lui offre de se venger sur Harry de cette manipulation, mais Severus réussit à refuser sans attirer la colère du mage noir, ni sa méfiance. Il réalise à quel point la situation est dangereuse et mauvaise, mais décide de tout faire pour trouver comment sauver son fils.

Narcissa est évacuée par l'Ordre dans un lieu protégé, par précaution, et ainsi son camp est-il officialisé. Voldemort décide de mettre beaucoup plus d'efforts pour retrouver Lucius Malefoy, dont il est certain qu'il est prisonnier et non un traître. – Allison fuit sa famille, décidant de ne plus cacher son allégeance et ses désirs, et trouve refuge dans la Maison – Caitlin est installée aussi à la Maison plutôt qu'au Terrier, qui est plus vulnérable que la demeure de Godric's Hollow.

Poudlard ; Jour de la rentrée : soudain, Ombrage apparaît au milieu de la Grande Salle et son armée pénètre dans l'école. La sorcière prend possession du château avec la ferme intention cette fois de ne pas se le laisser reprendre.

.

_(Période de plusieurs semaines voire mois) _

-Harry est torturé par Voldemort et certains Mangemorts à qui Voldemort accorde le droit, le privilège de se venger d'Harry Potter (Rodolphus Lestrange en particulier, mais aussi Joris et les autres Marqués non Amari). Severus ne réussit pas à aider ou sauver son fils et devient fou chaque fois qu'il sait qu'il souffre.

-Les Mangemorts revigorés par la capture d'Harry Potter attaquent beaucoup plus violemment le monde sorcier qui se défend difficilement.

-Ombrage contrôle Poudlard avec son armée et il est impossible de la défaire.

-Les Amari hors de Poudlard cherchent Harry et continuent les recherches et la préparation du Rituel, les Amari dans Poudlard font ce qu'ils peuvent pour survivre à Ombrage et aider leurs amis à l'extérieur. + Hermione découvre les Contes de Beedle le Barde et celui des Reliques de la Mort mais ne comprend pas pourquoi ou si cela est important.

-Drago fait semblant de ne rien éprouver mais a l'impression, à chaque jour qui passe, qu'il meurt un peu plus à l'intérieur. Hermione et Ron prennent sur eux pour aider et guider l'AP et les Amari mais ne parviennent pas constamment à rester forts. Tout le monde est profondément affecté, et le temps ne fait qu'aggraver les choses.

-Cassiopeia parle avec Grindelwald, de choses personnelles, de Dumbledore, de la guerre et de Voldemort, ainsi que d'Harry, des Amari, du Rituel, etc. Elle ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé. Elle essaie de le convaincre de rejoindre le camp d'Harry et d'être lié à lui, sachant que c'est la condition pour laquelle elle a l'autorisation de le libérer. Grindelwald n'accepte pas encore.

_[Note : il n'est pas tout jeune, mais il n'est pas non plus le vieillard décharné qu'on aperçoit dans le livre et dans le film. Je voulais faire de lui un homme beau et fier, vieux mais fort, sage, mais toujours avec un esprit vif, un homme extrêmement intelligent, brillant.]_

.

_(Là, je ne sais pas précisément, donc on va avancer directement à des épisodes qui se situent dans cette période.)_

.

_(A un moment)_  
>Drago décide de laisser son père se libérer, mais pour qu'ils le suivent, et qu'ils trouvent comment entrer dans le repaire de Voldemort. Un groupe d'Amari de l'AP suit donc le Mangemort, et infiltre le domaine de Dolohov grâce à la marque que Drago a sur le bras. Ils parviennent presque jusqu'à Harry, mais le Lien à son approche réagit trop fort en eux, et leur fait faire des erreurs qui le font repérer. Ils parviennent tous à s'enfuir, excepté Drago, que Voldemort amène vers Harry.<p>

Voldemort est sur le point de torturer Drago, mais le Lien, le Pouvoir d'Amour, le loup, tout en Harry et Drago s'éveille à leur presque contact après des semaines d'absence et de non communication, et Voldemort et ses Mangemorts sont repoussés. Malheureusement, l'énergie déployée est trop confuse, d'avoir été bridée pendant trop longtemps, et Drago et Harry n'arrivent pas à la canaliser pour libérer Harry.

Comme ils ne parviennent pas à réagir assez rapidement, Voldemort se reprend. Harry panique à l'idée que Drago soit prisonnier à son tour, et il rassemble absolument tout ce qui reste en lui pour utiliser son pouvoir d'ordre. Il réussit alors à renvoyer Drago à la Maison. Mais en ressort complètement vidé.

Voldemort laisse Lucius Malefoy lui raconter tout ce qu'il peut, mais Drago et l'AP avaient pris leurs précautions et il ne peut pas dire grand-chose, et Voldemort n'a pas accès à grand-chose non plus dans son esprit. Enervé, le mage noir laisse Lucius Malefoy se venger sur Harry. Le moment est extrêmement difficile à vivre car le Pouvoir d'Amour ne supporte pas qu'une personne qu'il avait choisie pour être Amari fasse désormais souffrir son Princeps.

Voldemort renforce les défenses de son repaire et il est désormais absolument impossible pour quiconque d'y entrer sans son explicite autorisation.

_(Plus tard)_  
>Hedwige a été envoyée retrouver Cassiopeia avec une lettre racontant les derniers évènements et lui demandant de se dépêcher, et d'aller chercher autant d'aide qu'elle le pourra en Europe. Cassiopeia s'affole, s'énerve contre Voldemort et la situation, contre son père pour faire attendre alors qu'Harry et le monde sorcier sont en danger. Grindelwald, de la voir ainsi se dresser contre lui, forte et prête à tout pour aider ceux qu'elle aime, accepte de l'accompagner et de s'allier à Harry Potter. Ils quittent Nuremberg.<p>

_(Plus tard)_  
>L'Ordre tente de vaincre Ombrage pour reprendre Poudlard. Son armée repousse les sorciers et tous les professeurs ayant participé à l'opération sont enfermés dans leurs appartements, tandis que les membres de l'Ordre capturés sont enfermés dans les cachots. La Brigade Inquisitoriale, plus encore que l'armée, empêche les élèves d'essayer de libérer les adultes.<p>

_(Plus tard)_  
>Voldemort retrouve un sorcier obscur, qui vivait en ermite et qui se cachait pour ne pas être exécuter, car il est un mage de sang, c'est-à-dire qu'il utilise le sang d'autrui pour accomplir des enchantements puissant. Il le ramène, et fait capturer des Moldus que le mage de sang sacrifie pour réveiller Bellatrix Lestrange.<p>

A peine a-t-elle ouvert les yeux sur Voldemort qu'elle lui dévoile immédiatement ce qu'elle avait découvert : que Darren Prince et Harry Potter étaient une seule et même personne. Voldemort la déclare son plus grand Mangemort et fait d'elle son second pour la récompenser, puis lui apprend que Potter a été capturé et découvert, et lui accorde de se venger à son tour sur Harry Potter.

_[Remarque : oui, Harry a énervé beaucoup de monde, en lui-même et en Darren Prince. Vraiment pas une bonne idée de s'être retrouvé à la merci de tous ces gens qui le détestent ! Non je n'essaie pas du tout d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère pour ne pas qu'on se mette tous à pleurer devant ce que vit Harry.]_

.

_(Fin de la longue période)_

Voldemort en a assez d'Ombrage et veut s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute, sans faire l'erreur de la laisser en vie. Il hait également l'idée que l'horrible sorcière ait pris Poudlard, cette école qu'il convoite mais qui a été aussi sa seule maison pendant des années.

De plus, quelque chose le dérange, maintenant que cela fait longtemps qu'Harry est son prisonnier : il ne s'amuse plus de le faire souffrir, et il se rend compte qu'il ne veut pas le tuer. Pas comme ça. Voldemort réalise qu'il veut vaincre Harry Potter en combat singulier, et parce qu'il se montrera plus fort, pas parce qu'il aura affaibli Harry d'abord. Il ne veut pas se demander toute sa vie (qu'il espère immortelle donc) s'il l'aurait vaincu en se battant à la loyale.

Et puis, il a besoin de lui pour le Rituel, il a besoin d'Harry comme Catalyseur. Mais au lieu de le laisser croupir dans ses cachots pour ne le ressortir qu'à ce moment-là, il décide de faire autrement.

Voldemort propose un marché à Harry : il le libérera, ne l'enlèvera plus ni ne cherchera à le tuer, et le laissera retrouver ses forces jusqu'à un prochain affrontement, qui se fera lorsqu'ils seront tous les deux puissants ; en échange, Harry doit mener Voldemort à l'intérieur de Poudlard, le laisser y placer des Mangemorts comme surveillants, et un Mangemort comme directeur.

Harry demande que ce soit Severus Rogue : il justifie en expliquant que Severus connaît mieux l'école et ne fera souffrir aucun élève, contrairement à d'autres Mangemorts. Voldemort accepte, sans dire que c'était son idée, pour laisser croire à Harry qu'il sait se montrer conciliant.

Car Voldemort veut également manipuler Harry. Il ne veut pas seulement qu'Harry soit fort à nouveau pour l'affronter et le vaincre par lui-même, mais il veut aussi qu'Harry redevienne Darren Prince. Voldemort n'a pas oublié ce dont Harry/Darren était capable, ce qu'il pouvait faire et comment il pouvait être, il n'a pas oublié qu'il avait le potentiel pour devenir un mage noir extrêmement puissant.

Et il a deviné et comprit qu'Harry n'était pas seulement le héros, mais que son côté sombre pouvait être exploité. Et qu'Harry n'éprouvait plus envers lui seulement de la haine, mais aussi une forme de fascination. Il l'a vu chez Darren Prince, il sait qu'il peut le susciter à nouveau. Et cela commencer par le laisser partir et faire preuve d'honneur et de grandeur. Voldemort ne veut pas être un simple fou meurtrier. Il veut devenir un tyran digne des plus grands, et le plus puissant sorcier du monde.

Harry accepte.  
><em>(Peut-être fin de la deuxième partie)<em>

.

_(Peut-être début de la troisième partie)_  
>Voldemort laisse Harry reprendre un peu des forces et retrouver une apparence convenable puis Harry emmène le mage noir et ses Mangemorts à la Cabane Hurlante pour leur dévoiler l'existence du passage secret de l'Armée du Phénix.<p>

A la seconde même où Harry transplane hors du repaire de Voldemort, les blocages sur son esprit sont levés, et le Lien peut s'établir à nouveau avec les Amari, et avec Drago. Ils le sentent tous immédiatement. Mais Harry ferme son esprit avant que le Lien et le Pouvoir d'Amour ne le submerge, et se transforme en loup. Drago et les Amari ne comprennent pas ce qui se passe : ils n'ont senti le contact qu'un court instant, mais il leur a bien semblé qu'Harry était plus proche, et n'était plus prisonnier. Drago soudain a peur : et si Voldemort avait réussi à faire sombrer Harry ? Réalisant ce que cela pourrait signifier, Drago refuse d'envisager le pire, et se concentre plutôt pour chercher à atteindre Harry. En vain. Il continue.

Harry, sous sa forme de loup, par laquelle il ressent avec beaucoup plus d'intensité le plaisir d'être libre, mène Voldemort et les Mangemorts à travers le passage secret, jusqu'au bureau de direction qu'Ombrage a investi (elle a eu le mot de passe en menaçant des élèves). Il n'a alors pas besoin de reprendre forme humaine : tout en lui se bat pour s'exprimer, et il ne lui suffit qu'une seconde pour laisser sortir, avec un contrôle méticuleux, assez d'énergie et de magie pour activer l'aigle qui mène au bureau, sous la force de sa volonté. Voldemort est impressionné, et ravi. Il ne voit pas cela comme une menace, mais comme une promesse.

Ils surgissent dans le bureau d'Ombrage. Celle-ci est avec quelques membres de son armée, et ils réagissent pour la défendre. Les Mangemorts les éliminent. Voldemort et Harry-loup s'avancent vers elle. Voldemort n'a plus de masque moqueur, et une rage glacée rougeoie dans ses yeux tandis qu'il pointe mortellement sa baguette sur Ombrage. Harry gronde. Voldemort a une main posée sur lui, dans sa fourrure, pour le maintenir, et Harry ne s'en dégage pas. Ombrage cherche à se défendre, à menacer, essaie ce qu'elle peut, et essaie de s'enfuir à nouveau, mais Voldemort projette un enchantement sombre et plus puissant que toutes ses techniques.

Voldemort accuse Ombrage. La condamne. Lâche Harry. Harry bondit. Et arrache la gorge de la sorcière, avant de dévorer son cœur. Puis il se redresse et émet un hurlement sauvage et victorieux.

Voldemort le regarde et cette fois dans ses yeux rougeoie de la fascination.

Drago, sans en connaître la raison, sent une douleur traverser son cœur et son esprit. Immédiatement, il comprend que ce n'est pas parce qu'Harry est en danger. Et réalisant ce que cela signifie, il réalise aussi qu'il aurait presque préféré que cela soit le cas.  
><em>(Fin plus probable de deuxième partie)<em>

.

_(Troisième partie)_

Severus retrouve Voldemort dans le bureau de direction et il devient directeur. Les Mangemorts terminent d'éliminer les soldats infiltrés dans l'école et les professeurs et élèves sont libérés de l'armée et d'Ombrage, mais désormais surveillés (dans une moindre mesure) par les hommes de Voldemort.

_[Rappel : Voldemort n'avait avant pas de moyen d'entrer et ne voulait pas attaquer de front parce qu'il ne veut pas détruire Poudlard. Severus avait pour mission de faire accepter à McGonagall de le placer comme successeur dans le contrat de directeur de l'école, puisque c'était elle qui avait les pouvoirs depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Sans cet accord, Severus n'avait pas accès aux défenses de l'école. Mais puisque Harry a fait entrer Voldemort et les Mangemorts, ils sont à l'intérieur et n'ont donc plus besoin de faire tomber les défenses pour entrer.]_

Harry retrouve Drago dans Poudlard, dans un couloir. _[Note : depuis que Voldemort a découvert qu'Harry était Darren Prince, la nouvelle s'est répandue et tout le monde sait maintenant.]_ Mais au lieu des retrouvailles auxquelles Drago s'attendait, il découvre un Harry sombre et sauvage, et il a peur pour lui. Tous les Amari, sentant la présence et le retour de leur Princeps, cherchent aussi à le retrouver.

Mais il ne les accueille pas du tout chaleureusement, prenant plutôt immédiatement une attitude autoritaire et désagréable. Et, chose qui les alarme tous : il leur dit de ne rien faire contre Voldemort et contre les Mangemorts pour l'instant. Il affirme qu'ils continuent de se battre contre les attaques à l'extérieur mais qu'ils n'affronteront plus le mage noir avant le Rituel, où il le vaincra et le tuera.

Devant cet Harry qui devient beaucoup trop Darren Prince, Drago réalise une chose nouvelle. Si Harry devait ne plus redevenir le Harry qu'il était et s'il devait trahir tout ce en quoi il se battait au départ, Drago sait que des décisions difficiles auront à être faites. Quand Severus découvre ce Harry qu'il redoutait depuis longtemps, il est convaincu que c'est aussi sa faute.

.

_(Ensuite, beaucoup plus flou, parce que je n'étais pas arrivée jusque là dans ma réflexion. Il y a une période un peu longue avec les éléments listés ci-dessous, qui dure jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, pour rester en accord avec la structure des livres.)_

-Voldemort prend de plus en plus de pouvoir sur le monde sorcier, l'Ordre diminue, l'AP a du mal à se battre sans Harry pour les conduire véritablement. L'AP ne se bat pas beaucoup contre Voldemort mais prépare en revanche le Rituel et s'entraîne beaucoup plus qu'avant, Harry semblant avoir décidé que ce serait là que tout se jouerait. _[Note : l'AP et les Amari sont entre Poudlard et la Maison]_

-Harry est difficile à vivre, sombre, et dur, et Drago ne réussit pas à le 'ramener', pas plus que leurs amis, pas même Ron ou Hermione. Severus s'énerve plusieurs fois contre son fils mais rien n'y fait. Harry ne s'est pas allié à Voldemort, au contraire il semble vouloir le tuer plus qu'avant, et il ne fait souffrir personne inutilement, mais il tient des propos radicaux et semble prêt à mettre des minorités en danger pour accomplir son objectif : parvenir au Rituel et détruire Voldemort.

-Des informations supplémentaires continuent d'être apportées sur la lignée Prince, sur le Rituel, sur la guerre entre le Pouvoir d'Amour et la Magie des Ténèbres à travers le temps, et Hermione comprend que le conte des Reliques de la Mort n'est peut-être pas qu'un conte, et sera peut-être important.

.

_(A un moment)_  
>Grindelwald ne voulait plus rejoindre Harry en entendant ce qu'il devenait, il était hors de question pour lui qu'il se joigne à un nouveau mage noir en puissance (ce qu'il est le seul à déclarer ouvertement, mais ce que nombreux commencent à penser).<p>

Drago est le seul à pouvoir le convaincre, car il lui affirme la chose suivante, qu'il ne dévoile à personne d'autre, et qu'il n'avait encore jamais formulée à voix haute : si Harry, après avoir détruit Voldemort, devient dangereux, une menace, désire le pouvoir, devient un mage noir à son tour, Drago l'arrêtera lui-même. Grindelwald voit la vérité et la détermination chez le jeune homme et accepte de créer le lien des héritiers.

Cassiopeia annonce à Harry qui est l'héritier de Grindelwald, et les deux hommes se rencontrent. La première étape du lien est créée, par le regard, et Grindelwald rejoint la sphère des Amari.

_(A un moment)_  
>Les jeunes de la famille Prince comprennent que les objets des Fondateurs, qui sont les reliques dont parlent le grimoire et la stèle de leur héritage, doivent être liés aux pierres des éléments, tout comme eux devaient l'être aux autres pierres, et que le lien doit aussi être fait avec les héritiers des Fondateurs. Mais il manque encore la Coupe de Poufsouffle et le Diadème de Serdaigle (l'Epée de Gryffondor est dans le bureau du directeur, et le Médaillon de Serpentard est avec Cassiopeia pour l'instant).<p>

Opération pour récupérer la Coupe qui est chez les Lestrange : Harry la dirige avec Neville. Ils s'infiltrent discrètement, l'objectif étant de l'attraper sans se faire voir et de repartir sans se faire repérer. Mais au moment de la prendre, une alarme se déclenche, et les Lestrange prennent au piège le petit groupe. Pendant qu'ils se battent, les Amari à la Maison utilisent le Lien et la sphère pour les faire rentrer, mais Harry se fait blesser avant que tout le monde soit sain et sauf.

Neville alors, malgré tous les reproches qu'il a pu faire à son ami, prend des risques pour lui permettre d'être ramené à temps. Mais se faire prendre à la place, et par les Lestrange qui plus est. Harry cependant ne va pas le laisser aux mains de ces Mangemorts, et utilise le Lien pour aller près de lui. Il déploie alors sa force contre les Lestrange et détruit une partie de la maison. Les Amari sont alors témoins de la puissance nouvelle d'Harry lorsqu'il s'énerve, et lorsqu'il agit pour les siens. Bien qu'il soit toujours dur, ils se sentent rassurés.

Harry ayant sauvé la vie de Neville, la deuxième étape du lien des héritiers se déclenche. La Coupe de Poufsouffle est récupérée. En revanche, personne ne sait où est le diadème de Serdaigle et personne ne sait comment le trouver.

_(A un moment)_  
>Severus, sous les indications de Dumbledore dans un nouveau souvenir, va chercher ce que l'homme lui avait légué : une fiole d'antidote au venin de Nagini. Pour cela il doit aller dans une caverne [Note : référence à la fin du tome 6] et déjouer des sortilèges mis en place par Dumbledore pour accéder à la fiole. Il réussit [Il manque ici quelques détails].<p>

_(A un moment)_  
>Suite à la perte de Poudlard, récupérée par l'AP et l'Ordre, les Mangemorts attaquent Godric's Hollow à nouveau, et plus particulièrement la Maison, pour affaiblir leurs ennemis et détruire leur base et lieu de réconfort et ravitaillement.<p>

Sans qu'Harry ne comprenne comment, ils réussissent à atteindre des points stratégiques de la défense du lieu, et au bout d'une longue et harassante bataille, percent les défenses. Les jeunes sorciers se replient au grenier, dernier refuge, tandis que les personnes piliers de ce secours le défendent comme ils peuvent. C'est alors qu'apparaît parmi leurs ennemis, les faisant entrer… Willian Mac'Guin, qui dévoile être un traître et un serviteur de Voldemort depuis le départ.

Il tue alors Dobby.

Les Amari tiennent le grenier aussi longtemps que les Mangemorts l'attaquent, et finalement, Voldemort s'avoue vaincu et rappelle ses serviteurs. La Maison est détruite en grande partie, mais le grenier est toujours là, et les Amari avec lui. Ils se replient malgré tout vers Poudlard, et Harry jure de faire payer ces nouvelles pertes douloureuses.

.

_(Flou à nouveau. Allons directement à la fin de l'histoire. Il ne s'agirait pas d'une nouvelle partie, mais d'un ensemble de deux voire trois chapitres à mon avis.)_

.

_(Fin de l'histoire)_  
><strong>La bataille finale se prépare, et à Poudlard.<strong>

.

L'AP et l'Ordre ont réussi plus tôt à chasser les Mangemorts et à reconsolider les défenses en fermant aussi le passage secret, et Severus a fui avec les Mangemorts pour garder son rôle jusqu'au bout. L'école est donc à nouveau libérée de Voldemort. Celui-ci cependant doit pénétrer dans son enceinte pour faire le Rituel. Il prépare donc une attaque directe pour faire tomber les protections, maintenant qu'il a assez d'hommes et de puissance pour le faire.

_[Note : Caitlin prend part à la bataille, de même que les plus jeunes de Poudlard qui sont volontaires. Harry et les professeurs essaient de les faire partir mais rien à faire. Quant à Caitlin, Harry et d'autres vont tout faire pour la protéger, mais il faut qu'elle soit là pour le Rituel.]_

.

**Voldemort lance un premier assaut **: de puissants mages noirs, mages de sang, et nécromanciens s'attaquent à la grande défense de Poudlard pour la faire tomber.

L'Armée et l'Ordre du Phénix s'emploient à renforcer le bouclier protecteur autant qu'ils peuvent tandis qu'Harry lance une autre défense :

Les héritiers Prince et les héritiers des Fondateurs décident de lier les pierres des éléments aux objets des Fondateurs même s'il en manque encore un, espérant que cela les aidera peut-être à trouver le dernier. Cela fonctionne mais quelque chose se passe : les pierres, au lieu de s'incruster dans les objets, cherchent à rejoindre les héritiers, et à s'éloigner desdits objets.

Hermione et Arthur comprennent alors subitement des écrits qu'ils n'étaient parvenus à comprendre : les objets sont liés à l'un des Champions des puissances ancestrales, tout comme les personnes, les héritiers. Et Voldemort avait déjà lié à lui ces objets : c'est pourquoi les pierres ne peuvent s'accorder avec eux pour l'instant, car ils sont remplis de l'âme de Voldemort = les objets sont des Horcruxes._(Tatata, référence)_

Harry va donc fouiller l'esprit de Voldemort, qui est furieux de le sentir mais ne peut ni l'arrêter ni le repousser ni prendre le dessus, et trouve l'information qui leur manque : le diadème est dans la Salle sur Demande lorsqu'elle devient une pièce d'objets trouvés. Ils vont chercher le diadème, et le lient à la dernière pierre, même si elle ne s'accorde pas encore avec.

Les héritiers prennent les pierres avec eux (pendentifs) pour en tirer plus de pouvoir. Les héritiers Prince prennent leurs propres objets/armes qui sont elles, incrustées des autres pierres. Utilisant la puissance des pierres de l'héritage Prince, leurs objets et armes avec eux, les neuf jeunes sorciers réussissent alors à repousser le premier assaut de Voldemort.

_[Note : Pierre de cristaux : Lucy – collier / Pierre de soleil : Arthur – bague / Pierre de lune : Harry – épée / Pierre d'étoile : Blaise – poignard / Pierre de minéraux : Elian – bouclier / Gryffondor : Feu / Serdaigle : Air / Poufsouffle : Terre / Serpentard : Eau]_

Les mages noirs et autres sorciers des ombres sont privés de leur pouvoir, la Magie des Ténèbres recule une première fois devant le Pouvoir d'Amour.

Voldemort accuse cet échec avec rage, et dans un déploiement de pouvoir tiré de la Magie des Ténèbres, furieuse elle aussi, appelle à lui les objets des Fondateurs, emplis de son âme, ses Horcruxes.  
><strong>Fin du premier assaut, et pause dans la bataille.<strong>  
>.<p>

**Deuxième assaut de Voldemort**  
><em>(Je ne sais pas exactement comment ni quoi mais)<em> Voldemort réussit à entrer et prendre le contrôle d'une partie de la cour principale et du château.  
>Bataille terrible, Harry n'est pas assez Princeps avec les siens mais beaucoup trop tyrannique, et cela ne fonctionne pas, beaucoup de blessés, plusieurs morts, et Voldemort réussit à percer les défenses et à entrer.<br>Alors qu'ils combattaient, seuls pour donner le temps à d'autre de fuir, sont tués Remus et Tonks.  
>Voulant se montrer héroïque, mais prenant ainsi des risques, Colin Crivey est tué également.<br>Meilleure nouvelle : Harry sauve la vie de Grindelwald, déclenchant ainsi avec lui la deuxième étape du lien des héritiers.  
>Par contre : la baguette de Drago est brisée. Severus lui rappelle alors que Dumbledore lui avait légué la sienne. Drago la prend et la garde pour la bataille. <em>(Référence et inversion)<em>

.

**Pause dans la bataille et Voldemort installe le Rituel dans son sens.**  
>Harry et l'AP cependant ont de quoi contrer l'influence du Rituel : ils ont les objets spécifiques enchantés pour les servir eux, mais devront les poser sur les marques au sol pour qu'ils s'activent et soient efficaces. De plus, tous les héritiers sont du côté d'Harry, mais ils doivent terminer le lien des héritiers sur les marques au sol du Rituel, et cela ne pourra pas se faire avec Voldemort à côté. Des plans se forment pour créer une diversion qui permettra ce moment.<p>

.

**Bataille dans la cour de Poudlard**  
>Une nouvelle bataille s'engage lorsque l'Ordre et les forces du côté d'Harry cherchent à repousser Voldemort pour utiliser l'installation du Rituel avant qu'il ne le lance. C'est une semi réussite car les forces du mage noir sont temporairement repoussées mais de nouveaux morts et blessés sont comptés.<br>Ayant été distrait par son frère, Fred se fait tuer.

.

**Détournement du Rituel. **  
>Harry et ceux de l'AP qui sont encore en vie, entiers, et qui ne pleurent pas des proches, s'occupe du Rituel dans le temps très court qui leur est donné : ils savent que Voldemort est sur le point de riposter et réussira à nouveau à entrer dans la cour de Poudlard.<br>McGonagall en appelle aux statues de l'école pour défendre le lieu un peu plus longtemps.  
>Les objets récupérés lors des explorations sont placés sur les marques au sol du Rituel pour commencer de l'influencer dans l'autre sens. Les héritiers des Fondateurs et Harry accomplissent la dernière étape du lien et sont ainsi certains que Voldemort ne pourra plus les détourner. De plus, cela permet à nouveau d'influencer le Rituel dans leur sens.<p>

.

**Contre-attaque de Voldemort par ses créatures.**  
>Au lieu d'envoyer des hommes, Voldemort envoie toutes les créatures et tous les peuples non humains qu'il a corrompus. Ils font un ravage et parviennent facilement à entrer et à vaincre une partie des forces de l'Ordre et de l'Armée du Phénix.<br>Nagini s'infiltre parmi les créatures et réussit à atteindre Drago, qu'elle mord violemment. Harry croit que son cœur va s'arrêter, et il se précipite auprès de son amour, qui se convulse au sol. Severus accourt à son tour, mais trop tard : Nagini a déjà mordu Harry. Là où il est, Voldemort est furieux : Harry ne doit pas mourir ! Mais il ne peut intervenir à temps.  
>Severus sort alors sa fiole unique d'antidote. Il veut la donner à Harry, mais celui-ci réussit à le convaincre de sauver Drago plutôt. Drago le sauvera ensuite, Harry sait qu'il sera assez puissant pour le faire. Severus hésite un instant de plus, et accepte, conscient des risques, mais aussi des chances.<br>A peine sorti de la menace mortelle du venin du serpent, Drago se précipite vers Harry et utilise sa magie guérisseuse jusqu'à se vider de toute énergie. Mais il réussit à sauver Harry.

Harry semble alors se réveiller, retrouver qui il était avant sa captivité. Manquer de perdre Drago et manquer de mourir lui-même l'ont secoué. Il se relève, et redevient Dux et Princeps, pleinement. Tout le monde est revigoré, les Amari sont particulièrement touchés et enivrés par ce Harry qu'ils retrouvent. L'assaut des créatures est repoussé.  
>Mais Voldemort lance alors ses hommes et intervient : les défenses tombent à nouveau. Mais cette fois, Voldemort ne prend pas le contrôle, et tout le monde continue de se battre.<br>Mais au cours de cette bataille, Severus dévoile sa véritable allégeance en sauvant la vie de son fils. Voldemort, furieux de cette nouvelle trahison qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonnée, déchaîne sa puissance contre celui qui l'a dupé toutes ces années. Et tue Severus Rogue.

.

**Pause dans la bataille**  
>Voldemort demande une pause pour parlementer avec Harry. Celui-ci accepte mais se retient avec peine de ne pas l'attaquer. Il vient de voir mourir son père, après tous ces autres morts qu'ils ont tous vécu, et il se sent plein de haine et de colère. Voldemort essaie de jouer dessus, de provoquer le combat singulier qu'il recherche depuis si longtemps.<br>Mais Drago et les Amari réussissent à apaiser Harry. A lui rappeler qu'ils vengeront tous leurs êtres chers en réussissant à vaincre Voldemort pour de bon, et cela ne pourra être que par le Rituel. Il faut vaincre Voldemort, et à travers lui, la Magie des Ténèbres.  
>Et Harry réalise alors ce que signifie vraiment le message prophétique de la stèle des Prince. Ce combat, cet affrontement, oui, sera décisif. Car il ne s'agit pas que de Voldemort. Car il permettre de vaincre la Magie des Ténèbres à jamais.<br>Alors Harry se redresse face à Voldemort et se détourne de ses manipulations. Voldemort, furieux, lance une nouvelle offensive.  
>Harry demande alors à tous de lui faire confiance, et lance ses directives pour la bataille qui s'annonce, avant de disparaître.<p>

.

**Les duels**  
>Voldemort place les objets des Fondateurs aux emplacements voulus pour le Rituel. Mais les héritiers des Fondateurs viennent s'opposer, et engagent des combats magiques contre les morceaux d'âme de Voldemort de chaque Horcruxe.<br>Pendant ce temps, Blaise et Théodore détournent le couple Lestrange de ses responsabilités en engageant contre eux un combat acharné. Les deux jeunes gens se sentent emplis d'un esprit de Justice contre ces Mangemorts qui ont tant fait souffrir leur Princeps et son compagnon.  
>Plus loin, Hermione s'attaque à Lucius Malefoy, furieuse de le voir se battre ainsi pour Voldemort alors que son épouse et son fils sont dans l'autre camp, et alors qu'il avait eu l'opportunité de vivre heureux avec sa famille. A côté d'elle, Ron s'en prend à William Mac'Guin qui avait trahi Harry et les Amari, pour le lui faire payer.<br>Autour d'eux, l'Ordre et l'Armée du Phénix combattent Mangemorts, créatures, et mages noirs.  
>Et au centre, sur l'emplacement du Rituel, Drago défie Voldemort.<p>

.

**Le Choix**  
>Harry pendant ce temps va dans les sous-sols de l'école, et parvient juste en-dessous de la cour où les siens se battent, et où attend le Rituel. Là, il sort le Vif d'Or que Dumbledore lui a légué.<br>Les pensées d'Harry dévoilent alors qu'il sait depuis longtemps ce qu'Hermione a soupçonné : que l'histoire des Reliques de la Mort est véritable et importante. Il sait que l'une des Reliques est sa Cape d'Invisibilité, qu'une autre est la Baguette de Sureau qui était celle de Dumbledore et qui est maintenant celle de Drago, et que la troisième est la Pierre de Résurrection qui est cachée dans le vif d'or.  
>Harry comprend le Choix primordial qu'il doit faire. Il ne le dévoile pas mais il le comprend. Et il est encore incapable de le faire. Même, pour le moment, il le refuse. Alors il en appelle à ceux qui l'ont toujours aimé.<br>Posant le vif d'or sur ses lèvres, il le fait s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître la Pierre de Résurrection. Harry la prend dans sa main.  
>Les fantômes de plusieurs personnes sortent alors de la pierre, et se posent autour de lui : sa mère tout d'abord, Lily, et puis celui qui a malgré tout été un père, James. Vient ensuite Sirius, et puis Remus, deux figures paternelles qui l'ont guidé. Et enfin apparaît Severus, son père véritable. Ils le regardent, et prononcent des paroles pleines d'amour et de force.<br>Harry sait ce qu'il doit faire. Et cette fois, il l'accepte. Il le choisit.

.

**Le Rituel des Fondateurs**  
>Les héritiers des Fondateurs réussissent à vaincre les âmes de Voldemort, aidés de leurs Forces, et du lien des héritiers. Les objets des Fondateurs redeviennent les reliques pures qu'ils étaient, et les pierres des éléments les investissent, les rendant plus puissants encore. Voldemort perd quatre morceaux de son âme.<br>Et le Rituel est entièrement détourné. Il est désormais le Rituel originel, destiné à détruire Voldemort.

Harry, la Cape d'Invisibilité accrochée à sa ceinture, et la Pierre de Résurrection accrochée autour de son cou, investit pleinement le Rituel, le déclenchant. Il devient le Catalyseur, et apparaît au centre de la cour et des marques au sol. Drago est près de lui, faible de son combat contre Voldemort, mais prêt à se battre encore. Les héritiers des fondateurs se placent avec les objets aux points voulus. Le Rituel s'emplit de leurs pouvoirs et de leurs énergies. Le Pouvoir d'Amour s'élève.

Blaise est désarmé par Bellatrix. Molly Weasley intervient, lui sauve la vie, et tue Bellatrix Lestrange.  
>Théodore rend Rodolphus Lestrange inconscient et privé de pouvoirs.<br>Hermione s'apprête à faire de même avec Lucius Malefoy s'il ne se rend pas, mais Narcissa arrive alors et demande à son époux d'abandonner le combat. Lucius Malefoy cède à celle qu'il aime.  
>Ron a vaincu William et le livre à son frère, Damian. Celui-ci veut tuer celui qui les a tous trahi, mais Cassiopeia l'en empêche. Ils le font prisonnier et bloquent sa magie.<br>Voldemort est privé de tous ses lieutenants.

Les héritiers des fondateurs énoncent les phrases nécessaires au Rituel. Il s'active entièrement. Une quantité incroyable de magie s'y assemble, canalisée vers Harry, le Catalyseur.  
>Harry et Drago fusionnent.<br>Ils deviennent tous les deux les Maîtres de la Mort, possédant ses Reliques, et pouvant les contrôler.  
>Ils contrôlent alors le Rituel. Harry sait ce qu'il doit choisir. Drago est avec lui.<br>L'énergie du Rituel se dirige contre Voldemort, prête à le détruire. La Mort apparaît, prête à le prendre.  
>Par la Cape d'Invisibilité, Harry masque Voldemort, Drago, et lui. La Mort ne les voit plus.<br>Par la Pierre de Résurrection, Harry fait venir ceux qui sont apparus un peu plus tôt. Ils investissent Drago et lui de leur amour pur.  
>Par la Baguette de Sureau, Harry et Drago changent l'énergie spectaculaire qu'ils contrôlent en cet instant.<br>Et lorsqu'ils la dirigent vers Voldemort, ce n'est plus pour le tuer.  
>Et lorsqu'ils la dirigent vers Voldemort, elle est emplie de tout cet amour qui les anime.<br>Ils ont fait le Choix primordial : celui de ne pas tuer, celui d'aimer.  
>Et Voldemort reçoit.<p>

Voldemort ne supporte pas tout cet amour. Il cherche à rejeter le Pouvoir d'Amour, mais ses forces l'abandonnent : car la Magie des Ténèbres ne trouve plus aucune ombre dans laquelle se cacher, dans laquelle retrouver sa puissance. Le Pouvoir d'Amour envahi tout.  
>Et la Magie des Ténèbres est détruite à jamais.<br>Et Voldemort redevient un homme ordinaire.

.

**Fin de l'histoire**  
>Une nouvelle ère s'ouvre, libérée de la Magie des Ténèbres, libérée des ombres. Et malgré les morts à pleurer et regretter, les survivants chantent leur joie devant la victoire de l'Amour.<p>

.

_COUPLES ET RELATIONS_

Harry et Drago vivent une période plus distante et difficile lorsqu'Harry rentre de sa captivité, à cause de lui. Mais lorsqu'ils manquent de mourir avant d'avoir tout accomplis, Harry réalise tout ce qui n'a pas été avec lui-même, et Drago retrouve le Harry qu'il aime vraiment. Ils sont alors plus liés, plus unis, et plus forts que jamais, jusqu'à ce que leurs esprits fusionnent entièrement lors du Rituel, et que leur amour réussisse à vaincre Voldemort.

Hermione et Ron restent heureux ensembles et forts l'un avec l'autre et l'un grâce à l'autre jusqu'au bout, en particulier dans les moments difficiles. Ils se disputent toujours mais s'aiment passionnément.

Ginny et Neville sont également l'un des couples les plus unis, d'autant plus que la jeune fille est la Force de l'héritier de Gryffondor. Ils se soutiennent, se sauvent mutuellement plusieurs fois, et puisent dans leur amour pour trouver la force de combattre dans les moments les plus sombres.

Blaise et Su ne vivent pas un amour aussi fort mais se retrouvent régulièrement au milieu des moments difficiles pour s'apporter réconfort et légèreté lorsqu'ils en ont besoin.

Daphné et Lancelot voient leur amour grandir tandis que leurs vies sont de plus en plus risquées.

Théodore, qui éprouve des sentiments grandissants pour Allison, voit son cœur être brisé lorsque celle-ci tombe amoureuse d'une autre personne : Valentine, des Amari. Les deux filles se découvrent une passion pleine d'énergie, d'excitation, et d'émotions vivantes. Luna devient alors une présence amicale pour Théodore, qui ne tombe pas amoureux d'elle, mais devient un vrai ami. Jusqu'à devenir sa Force.

Cassiopeia est un roc pour Damian lorsque son frère dévoile sa traitrise, et des sentiments naissent au fil des épreuves qu'ils traversent ensembles. Grâce à cette proximité, elle l'empêche de tuer son frère lors de la bataille finale, et il l'en remercie profondément. Cassiopeia devient également la Force de son père, qui découvre qu'il veut tout faire pour se racheter auprès d'elle.

Remus finit par éprouver des sentiments de plus en plus amoureux pour Tonks, qui avoue en éprouver pour lui depuis plus longtemps. Leur fils, Ted Sirius Lupin, est laissé à la garde d'Andromeda, la mère de Tonks, lorsqu'ils partent combattre dans la bataille finale. Ils meurent ensembles.

Lorsque Severus meurt, McGonagall le pleure comme un ami très cher, mais pas comme un compagnon, même s'ils ont passé des moments proches. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'était leur relation.

Narcissa et Lucius s'aiment tendrement et c'est pour cet amour que Lucius va abandonner Voldemort lorsque son épouse le lui demandera.

.

_SUITE POUR LES PERSONNAGES_

Harry et Drago reconstruisent la Maison et y habitent avec Caitlin, Teddy, et leur petite dragonne Noumenia. Drago devient Médicomage et Harry ouvre un orphelinat. Ils adoptent d'autres enfants ayant perdu leurs parents pendant la guerre. Leurs amis vivent des histoires heureuses, et tous se retrouvent souvent. Le Lien des Amari et des Héritiers ne s'estompent jamais complètement, et tous ressentent encore le bonheur d'être ensembles.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**MERCI encore à tous et Bonne Continuation !**


End file.
